A Mulher Com Quem Sonhamos
by Triam
Summary: Adaptação - A vida do viúvo Edward Cullen virou de cabeça para baixo desde que seu filho adotivo decidiu descobrir, a qualquer preço, quem era sua verdadeira mãe. Edward, então, não teve alternativa a não ser seguir a pista da misteriosa mulher.
1. Chapter 1

**Misteriosa como o amor, bonita como a primavera, inatingível como um sonho...**

A vida do viúvo Edward Cullen virou de cabeça para baixo desde que seu filho adotivo decidiu descobrir, a qualquer preço, quem era sua verdadeira mãe. Edward, então, não teve alternativa a não ser seguir a pista da misteriosa mulher.

Isabella Swan ficou estupefata quando Edward a apontou como sendo mãe natural de Brian, Ela já sofrera muito na vida, mas com certeza nunca iria abandonar seu próprio filho! Porém, havia alguma coisa estranhamente familiar no menino... e algo extremamente excitante no pai.

* * *

**Então gente, história nova! :)**

**O nome do livro é o mesmo e a autora se chama Karen Leabo.**

**Como Sempre perdoem algum erro e comentem pra que eu saiba o que você achou.**

**Boa leitura!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— Sr. Cullen?

A voz suave da recepcionista chamou a atenção de Edward, que ergueu os olhos da revista que fingia ler.

— Sim?

— O senhor gostaria de falar com algum outro designer?

— Não — respondeu enfaticamente. — Eu gostaria de falar com a sra. Swan. Ela me foi tão bem recomendada que gostaria de ver seu trabalho.

— Como quiser, senhor. A sra. Swan já deveria ter retornado ao escritório. Preferiria marcar um horário para outro dia da semana?

— Eu não me importo em esperar — afirmou, embora sentisse exatamente o contrário.

Além do mais, havia entrado no escritório da NuWorld Kitchen Designs no momento em que descobriu que Isabella Swan trabalhava ali. Esteve esperando sentado naquela cadeira horrivelmente desconfortável por quase uma hora e, se tivesse que esperar por mais uma hora, o faria, desde que houvesse a mínima chance de vê-la. Odiava admitir, mas a curiosidade o estava matando.

Teria ela algumas daquelas características de garota rica arrogante descritas no relatório do detetive particular? Edward estava surpreso por encontrá-la empregada, mas talvez ela estivesse cansada de trabalhos temporários e compras em shoppings. Podia ser que aquele não fosse realmente um emprego, mas a simples cortesia de um amigo da família, um lugar discreto e conveniente para uma garota da alta sociedade, divorciada, que tinha idade suficiente para ser independente e não viver mais com a mãe, porém era incompetente demais para se manter sozinha.

O proprietário da Nu World transitava pelos mais importantes círculos sociais de Dallas. Talvez tivesse oferecido o emprego como um favor especial para a mãe de Isabella ou algo parecido. Ali ela poderia brincar com as amostras de cores e fingir que estava sendo útil.

Edward ainda não tinha visto nenhuma fotografia de Isabella Swan, com exceção de uma amarelada e esmaecida, em que estava junto com os demais debutantes da classe. Imaginou se pareceria com Brian.

Edward puxou o colarinho da camisa pólo. O sol escaldante do final de verão no Texas tornava a sala de espera sufocante.

Após meses de procura, estava prestes a ficar frente a frente com a mulher que tinha dado à luz o seu filho. Não ousaria referir-se a ela como a mãe de Brian. Kate, sua esposa, havia sido a mãe verdadeira.

A porta de entrada se abriu, e uma mulher entrou, com os braços carregados de catálogos, amostras e pastas. Um portifólio enorme de couro preto balançou, e a bolsa escorregou dos ombros para o cotovelo.

— Que manhã! — exclamou, olhando por cima das coisas que mal se equilibravam em seus braços. — Primeiro tive que dirigir até Fort Worth para mostrar para a sra. Ayllesworth os novos projetos, com os quais já tive alguns problemas, e depois peguei um engarrafamento enorme no pedágio. Pensei que nunca...

Calou-se quando viu a recepcionista pigarrear e gesticular freneticamente.

— Isabella, este senhor está aqui para vê-la.

Ela voltou-se para Edward, que sentiu a boca secar, estava receoso, mas esse sentimento misturou-se com algo mais. A fraqueza repentina nos joelhos e a contração no estômago eram reações que nada tinham a ver com hostilidade.

Isabella estendeu a mão direita e esboçou um sorriso.

— Olá, sou Isabella Swan.

Com esse gesto, ela desequilibrou todo o fardo que estava em seu braço, e os catálogos foram caindo um a um, espalhando papel pelo chão. Instintivamente, Edward conseguiu segurar uma, enquanto a recepcionista correu de onde estava para juntar toda a bagunça.

Ele apertou a mão suave que Isabella lhe oferecia.

— Edward Cullen.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo. Por favor, o senhor se importa em me ajudar? — perguntou.

Ao mesmo tempo que eram estendidos dois catálogos enormes de amostras, foi-se descortinando a mulher que se escondia por trás. Edward examinou a face e o corpo para encontrar algum sinal de semelhança com Brian, porém nada tinham em comum. Isabella deveria ter cerca de um metro e sessenta de altura e um rosto com sardas sobre o nariz afilado. O cabelo de Brian era preto o dela, castanho-escuro, que esvoaçou em todas as direções quando se voltou para ir à sua sala. A recepcionista seguiu atrás.

— Isabella, você esqueceu os recados — informou, atirando descuidadamente um punhado de papéis sobre os livros que Edward carregava.

— Desculpe, a minha sala fica um pouco longe daqui. É onde eles alojam os novatos como eu, os que ainda não adquiriram experiência. Estou aqui há apenas alguns meses. Mas em que posso servi-lo senhor... Desculpe, qual é mesmo o seu nome?

— Cullen.

Edward poderia ter respondido à pergunta de várias maneiras. O que queria no momento era tocá-la novamente para sentir se o corpo dela era tão suave como parecia sob aquela camisa de seda cor-de-rosa que combinava com a calça. A roupa era casual, mas profissional, e se amoldava às curvas do corpo nos lugares certos.

Aquela bela mulher o surpreendera completamente. Esperava que fosse uma pessoa alta e fria, que o olharia de cima, alguém que estaria prestes a chamar pelo advogado no momento em que soubesse que o filho estava à sua procura, para se livrar de alguma responsabilidade. Ele não poderia imaginar Isabella Swan com um advogado.

Ainda assim, as aparências poderiam enganar. Não havia planejado dar uma pista sequer da verdadeira razão de seu telefonema, até que tivesse investigado completamente o caráter dela. Não permitiria o contato com Brian até ter certeza de que Isabella não o magoaria. O menino já havia passado por muito sofrimento para a sua tenra idade.

Isabella, embora contasse com a ajuda de Edward para carregar algumas coisas, ainda estava com os braços abarrotados. Curvou-se para abrir a porta da sala. Empurrou a porta com a ponta do pé e acendeu a luz com o cotovelo.

— Coloque as coisas em qualquer canto — pediu, enquanto despejava as pastas no chão.

Edward a imitou, pois parecia não haver outro lugar disponível para colocar os catálogos de amostras. Cada superfície disponível, incluindo a mesa de Isabella, prancha de desenho, o armário de livros e cadeiras, estava ocupada com pilhas e pilhas do mesmo tipo de material que ele acabara de trazer.

Isabella deslocou uma caixa de amostras de tintas e sentou-se, respirando fundo.

— Ah, largue isso no chão — disse, sem cerimônia, quando viu Edward olhar com irritação para a outra cadeira da sala. — Desculpe, este lugar está um caos. O número de projetos que tenho de administrar exige um escritório três vezes maior do que este, mobiliado com armários do chão ao teto, mas parece que não consigo convencer o meu chefe. Ao menos sei onde encontrar as coisas.

Edward limpou a cadeira e sentou-se, enquanto pensava no que diria a ela. Imaginava que não havia outra escolha a não ser fingir interesse em uma nova cozinha.

— Eu ouvi dizer que projeta cozinhas muito bonitas — comentou. — Gostaria de ver algumas idéias para remodelar a minha.

O sorriso dela iluminou todo o ambiente.

— Você quer dizer que alguém realmente me recomendou? Quem foi?

— Ouvi o seu nome numa festa. Disseram que é expert no que faz.

— Que bom! Eu não tive muito tempo para terminar tantos projetos. Tenho feito alguns progressos, mas a maioria dos clientes não fica satisfeita até que tudo esteja nos seus devidos lugares e os carpinteiros se encontrem fora da casa.

— Eu gostaria de obter maiores detalhes.

— Ótimo! Então, vamos começar. Tenho mais ou menos uma hora antes de sair para atender outro cliente. Seu nome é Edward, certo?

— Certo.

Ela fez uma pausa e colocou a caneta sobre um bloco de notas.

— Estou com fome.

— O quê?

— Acabo de perceber que está na hora do meu almoço e provavelmente na do seu, também, não? Que tal conversarmos enquanto comemos um sanduíche? Há um restaurante de comida indiana logo ali na esquina. — E, sem dar nenhuma chance para Edward retrucar, levantou-se da cadeira, pegou a bolsa, a pasta e um calhamaço de catálogos e dirigiu-se para a porta, dando a entender que ele deveria segui-la.

Na verdade, Edward não queria dar um tom informal à ocasião, mas Isabella não lhe deu escolha.

— Não vai ver as mensagens na secretária eletrônica? A luz está piscando.

— O quê? Ah, sim, acho que deveria ao menos dar uma olhada. Tenho certeza de que a maioria é de vendedores, e eles sabem que não retorno a ligação imediatamente. Deixe-me ver... Alice. Acho que sei o que ela quer — murmurou Isabella.

— Quem? — perguntou Edward, automaticamente.

— Apenas uma velha amiga da faculdade. Não falo com ela há anos. Vou ligar mais tarde.

À mesa do restaurante, Isabella fitou seu novo cliente. Media cerca de um metro e oitenta de altura, tinha o cabelo bem aparado, castanho, olhos azuis, perspicazes. As outras características marcantes denunciavam a sua beleza, mas a impressão geral era de um homem extremamente viril.

Teve a sensação inegável da poderosa sexualidade que corria por debaixo dos gestos civilizados e impecáveis.

A combinação lhe causou um arrepio. Quando ele entrara no seu escritório, sua imaginação correu solta, mesmo quando tentou falar de negócios. Já fazia muito tempo que o simples olhar de um homem e o som de sua voz não a excitava tanto.

Percebendo quão perigosa poderiam ser as suas especulações, mordeu o sanduíche e forçou-se a pensar em outras coisas como a mensagem de Alice Shipman, sua melhor amiga do segundo grau, sua confidente, a única a quem procurou quando descobriu que estava grávida. Alice, cuja amizade fora esquecida por pura falta de atenção. Na sua dor e tristeza, Isabella dera as costas a todos os amigos. Eles nunca devem ter compreendido.

Lendo o nome rabiscado no papel, Isabella sentiu saudade da amiga que havia perdido. Depois de catorze anos, o que Alice quereria?

— Você não gostou do sanduíche?

A voz de Edward trouxe-a de volta à realidade.

— Está ótimo — respondeu, percebendo que ambos tinham ficado em silêncio por longo tempo. Ele era seu cliente e deveria entretê-lo. — Eu só estava pensando... em algo. Por que não dá uma olhada nestas brochuras para ver se algum estilo o agrada?

Enquanto ele corria as páginas, Isabella reparou nas mãos bronzeadas, longas, sólidas, mas com uma certa delicadeza. Imaginou qual seria a sua profissão. Vestido como estava, diria que trabalhava no ramo da moda.

— Você está procurando algo tradicional ou um toque mais moderno?

— Não sei. — Casualmente apontou para uma das fotos. — Quanto custa uma cozinha como esta?

— Aproximadamente cinqüenta mil dólares — respondeu, sem pestanejar.

Surpreendentemente, Edward nem sequer piscou.

— Não acho interessante investir tanto na minha casa. Eu não teria retorno se a vendesse.

— Ah, o senhor está planejando vendê-la?

— Não.

— Bem, não se preocupe — continuou Isabella, impassível. Já havia lidado com tais dificuldades antes. — Posso encontrar um visual similar a esse pela metade do preço.

— É uma cozinha grande. Eu tenho uma daquelas casas antigas em Lakewood.

— Excelente! Sempre adorei aquelas casas. A cozinha já foi restaurada?

— Não, desde 1940.

— Então realmente precisa de uma modificação. Quando posso ir à sua casa?

— Ir lá?

Estranho, mas Isabella pensou ter visto um brilho de pânico em seus olhos.

— É um começo. Tenho que tirar as medidas. Só então poderei projetar e chegar a um orçamento. O senhor tem algum em mente?

— Um número abaixo de cinqüenta mil dólares seria ótimo.

Ela sorriu.

— Entendo. Quando seria conveniente eu ver a sua cozinha?

Novamente Edward demonstrou-se desconfortável com a perspectiva de sua visita. Isabella quis entender por quê.

— Quarta-feira — ele respondeu, finalmente. — Depois de amanhã, à uma da tarde.

Isabella teria que ajustar alguns outros compromissos, mas não quis debater. Tivera o estranho pressentimento de que ele estava a ponto de se levantar e sair sem olhar para trás. Grandes contratos em Lakewood eram raros. Pensou no prestígio que esse trabalho lhe traria.

Edward forneceu o endereço, mas não o número do telefone.

— Se você precisar cancelar, me ligue no trabalho — disse, estendendo o cartão de visita.

— "Viveiros Ram," Eu conheço esse lugar. Comprei os bulbos de tulipa na última primavera para plantar no meu pátio, mas... elas não nasceram.

— Provavelmente não refrigerou o tempo suficiente.

— Refrigerá-los? Por que eu deveria fazer isso?

— O clima do Texas é muito quente para as tulipas. Você tem que partir do raciocínio de que elas hibernaram antes de brotar.

— Vivendo e aprendendo — disse enquanto juntava os catálogos. — Pode levar estes para casa. Sua mulher deve ter algum comentário a fazer.

Edward empalideceu.

— Kate sempre quis ter uma cozinha grande e luminosa, com todos os eletrodomésticos. Compramos a casa com a intenção de reformar, mas então... Bem, nunca deu certo.

— Ainda é tempo, então — disse Isabella, um pouco desapontada.

Deveria saber que um homem de boa aparência, um empresário de sucesso como Edward Cullen, não estaria livre. Não que ela o quisesse. Ele não era exatamente uma pessoa calorosa. Fez com que ela se lembrasse de um tigre que uma vez vira no circo: civilizado por fora, mas bastava um segundo de distração para que atacasse.

De qualquer forma, já tinha problema suficiente em tentar convencer os colegas de que era capaz e que não arruinaria a reputação jogando com um cliente. Forçando um sorriso, disse:

— Estou certa de que a sra. Cullen ficará encantada por o senhor ter dado o primeiro passo.

Edward saiu da mesa.

— Não me entenda mal. Kate, minha mulher, morreu há dois anos. Por um bom tempo, eu não pude suportar a idéia de executar um dos planos que fizemos juntos. Mas você está certa, ainda está em tempo. Vejo-a na quarta-feira.

Isabella fitou-o, estupefata, enquanto caminhavam para a porta. Não deveria ter sido tão curiosa. Imaginou se Edward teria filhos.

Esperava que ele não instalasse uma cozinha cara como tributo à falecida Kate. Isabella não pensou que deveria lidar com as emoções que poderiam envolver tal projeto. Apenas muito recentemente conseguira se equilibrar emocionalmente, colocando de lado a tristeza, a culpa e a baixa auto-estima.

Edward entrou no seu Porsche, maldizendo o calor do verão. Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Kate. Amara-a desde os tempos de criança, e não fora justo que tivesse morrido tão jovem. Mas já haviam se passado dois anos e era hora de voltar à vida normal.

Os hormônios certamente estavam em forma, se sua reação a Isabella Swan fosse alguma indicação. Quisera ter sentido antipatia por ela. A mulher abandonara o bebê porque não queria aborrecimentos, e não por não ter condições financeiras. Ela o deu para adoção para continuar na vida social. Mas após a conversa que tiveram poderia jurar que ela não tinha maldade. Na verdade, parecia tão doce e ingênua como uma boneca, mas muito mais sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Quando acabaram os compromissos da tarde, Isabella voltou para o escritório, fechou a porta, e só então permitiu-se pensar novamente no novo cliente.

Edward Cullen. O nome combinava com a pessoa: forte, significativo. Deveria estar feliz com a perspectiva de remodelar a cozinha dele. Se fosse tão antiga e grande como lhe fora dito, e se contasse com um orçamento razoável, poderia tornar aquela cozinha maravilhosa, a jóia da coroa de seu portifólio.

Mas não estava tão empolgada assim com o trabalho como pelo homem intrigante. Claro, nada aconteceria. Nada poderia acontecer, não permitiria. Mas a mera proximidade fez estremecer todo o seu corpo.

Isabella passou os olhos pela sala e franziu o nariz. O lugar estava um lixo. Normalmente não se aborreceria com a bagunça, porque ia ao encontro dos clientes. Mas Edward Cullen devia ter ficado estarrecido ao descobrir que a melhor projetista de cozinhas que esperava encontrar na verdade era uma mulher relaxada. Algum dia, em breve, tiraria um fim de semana para limpar aquele lugar.

Inspecionou a pilha de mensagens e lembrou-se do telefonema de Alice. Por que ela teria telefonado? Deveria ter uma boa razão. A curiosidade a faria entrar em contato, cedo ou tarde. Pegou o pedaço de papel amassado.

— Alice?

— Isabella? Oh, meu Deus, Isabella, é você, não é?

— Sim, sou eu. Como você está?

Estranho como fora difícil pronunciar aquelas três palavras. Ela e Alice costumavam passar horas ao telefone sem que o silêncio pairasse entre ambas.

— Eu estou bem, mas... Isabella, provavelmente você não queira falar comigo, eu compreendo, mas realmente tive uma razão para telefonar. Alguém está tentando encontrá-la. Um detetive particular, chamado Benny Powell, veio bisbilhotar por aqui. Está fazendo perguntas para todos os nossos colegas de escola, procurando por você.

— Por quê? — O coração de Isabella disparou.

— Não quis me dizer. Eu não disse onde você poderia ser encontrada.

Dezenas de perguntas martelavam a mente de Isabella.

— Por que você... quero dizer... quem estaria... É tão difícil assim me encontrar?

— Aparentemente, sim. Seu telefone não está no catálogo. Eu obtive o seu número através de sua mãe, mas ela provavelmente não irá fornecer a um estranho.

Isabella ficou surpresa ao saber que a mãe ainda tinha o seu número, pois haviam se falado muito pouco nos últimos anos.

— O mais estranho é que o detetive está perguntando também por James.

De repente, era como se houvessem tirado todo o oxigênio da sala.

— James? Por quê? Nós todos queremos saber onde ele está.

— Eu não disse nada, Isabella. Mas pensei... bem, tenho o número do telefone dele, e se você quiser ligar. Não sei nada a seu respeito, mas, se alguém estivesse à minha procura, gostaria de saber quem e por quê.

— Sim, eu quero o número. — Ela anotou a informação atrás da mensagem. — Alice...

— Isabella... — a amiga disse, ao mesmo tempo. — Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer antes, o quanto fiquei triste com o que aconteceu com você.

— Eu nunca dei chance — replicou Isabella.

— No entanto, quero dizer-lhe agora. Foi terrível. A perda do bebê e o desaparecimento de James, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sei como você superou.

— Nem eu.

— Mas está bem agora? Sempre torci para que as coisas melhorassem para você.

— Não posso reclamar.

E era verdade. Não estava falando com a mãe, o pai a deserdara no leito de morte, mas ainda assim conseguira encontrar prazer na profissão.

— Estou feliz. Desculpe, tenho que desligar. Ligue-me. Talvez possamos almoçar juntas.

— Eu ligo — Isabella prometeu.

Depois de desligar, deixou cair as lágrimas. Ficara fora de si ao saber que seu bebê lhe fora tirado, e quando voltou para casa, James partira sem deixar vestígio. Ele e seu pai mudaram-se, deixaram a cidade. Ela deveria ter procurado por Alice para se confortar. Mas, ao invés disso, retraiu-se, para não dividir sua tristeza com ninguém mais.

Recompondo-se, discou o número do telefone do detetive. Enquanto esperava na linha, pensou em Edward Cullen. Ele teria alguma coisa a ver com essa história? Seu aparecimento súbito era um tanto misterioso. Dissera haver recebido recomendações de uma pessoa anônima em uma festa, e isso lhe soou suspeito. Fora também muito vago sobre os planos de reformar a cozinha, como se não tivesse pensado muito a respeito.

O detetive respondeu ao chamado com um resmungo.

— Aqui é Isabella Swan. O senhor tem estado à minha procura. Se importa em dizer por quê?

Houve uma longa pausa.

— Eu não sei a razão. Fui contratado para encontrá-la, e o fiz. Fui pago, e estou fora do caso. Satisfeita?

— Quem o contratou?

— Não posso dizer. É confidencial. — E desligou o telefone, antes que ela pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa.

Isabella colocou o aparelho no gancho e recostou-se na cadeira. Quem estaria procurando por ela? Ninguém do seu passado teria que recorrer a um detetive para encontrá-la. Sua mãe sabia exatamente onde achá-la. Assim como o seu ex-marido.

Chegou à conclusão de que era por dinheiro. Seu pai, Charlie Swan, havia se tornado um milionário. Talvez alguém tivesse concluído erroneamente que ela herdara a fortuna da família, e quisesse fazer algum tipo de chantagem.

Isso era uma piada. Seu pai a deserdara, e sua mãe deixaria todos os seus bens aos gatos, antes de estender um centavo para Isabella. E tudo porque ela havia cometido o imperdoável pecado de divorciar-se do marido paquerador que haviam escolhido para ela.

Se Edward Cullen tinha alguma coisa a ver com essa história, estava determinada a desmascará-lo na quarta-feira.

Edward amaldiçoou a sorte. Com tanto tempo para ficar gripado, Brian teria que escolher justamente hoje, o dia em que Isabella viria? Esperara que o menino passasse o dia todo no campo de futebol, e longe de casa.

Edward tentou encontrar Isabella e cancelar o encontro, mas os funcionários do escritório não conseguiram localizá-la. Brian estava de cama, no quarto, tomando medicamentos, e não se aventuraria a descer as escadas. A televisão e o videogame ligado o manteriam ocupado, caso acordasse.

A campainha da porta soou precisamente à uma da tarde. Revestindo-se de coragem para a reação inevitável, Edward abriu a porta. Ela parecia como uma brisa fresca naquele dia de agosto, vestindo uma saia justa, branca, e uma jaqueta florida, de algodão. Carregava a sua pilha de catálogos e amostras.

— Olá — cumprimentou-o, alegre, enquanto corria os olhos ao redor. — Que casa grande!

— Hum — ele murmurou, em resposta, sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortável. Talvez porque Isabella fosse a primeira pessoa, desde a morte de Kate, a ver o estado da casa. Quando ela morreu, os planos de qualquer melhoria se foram com ela. Edward não sabia se estava pronto para revivê-los. — A cozinha é por este lado.

— Este lustre é maravilhoso — disse Isabella, enquanto passavam pela sala de estar. — Com algumas modificações, esta casa poderia se transformar num palácio. À Nu World só trabalha com cozinhas, mas eu poderia ajudar com o resto da casa, quando o senhor estiver pronto.

— Você faz trabalhos extras? — perguntou, tentando descobrir um lado oportunista em seu caráter.

— Ah, não! Faço de graça. Eu olho para os lugares da mesma maneira que um artista vê uma tela branca. E, além do mais, isso pode servir de referência para o meu currículo.

Edward segurou à porta da cozinha e não respondeu à oferta.

Assim que viu a cozinha, Isabella ficou assombrada. Edward pensou, a princípio, que ela se horrorizara, mas, quando olhou para o rosto alegre, viu que aquele lugar a agradava.

— Oh, sr. Cullen, este lugar é...

— Um pesadelo? — completou.

— Não! Tem um potencial. Estas janelas são fabulosas. E o pé-direito é tão alto. Depois de pronto, três cozinheiros serão capazes de trabalhar aqui sem se atropelarem. O senhor cozinha muito?

— Não.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar de suspeita. Edward não estava agindo como um cliente normal.

— O senhor quer mesmo reformar? — perguntou objetivamente. — Se não quiser, por favor me diga.

— Sim, quero — assegurou-lhe. E talvez estivesse. Tinha se tornado tão indiferente com as coisas que o rodeavam que esquecera como a cozinha era feia.

— Vamos começar, então.

Tirou da pasta uma fita métrica, papel quadriculado e uma calculadora. Enquanto segurava a ponta da fita, media eficientemente, anotava e calculava. Edward estava ciente de todos os movimentos que ela fazia. A forma como a blusa de seda moldava-lhe os seios, a cintura esguia, e aquelas pernas. Como uma mulher do tipo mignon poderia ter pernas tão longas? A luz da janela brincava com aquelas panturrilhas firmes quando ela parava aqui e ali, alimentando sua imaginação.

Quando finalmente terminou as medições, Isabella sentou-se para produzir um plano preciso.

— Há uma pasta por aqui com o seu nome. Aqui está. Eu incluí alguns catálogos para os armários, pias, papel de parede, eletrodomésticos e piso. Por que o senhor não dá uma olhada e escolhe alguns, enquanto termino o meu rascunho?

Enquanto folheava os catálogos, Edward mudou totalmente de idéia sobre a competência de Isabella. Obviamente ela sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

— Onde você aprendeu esse ofício? — perguntou, curioso.

— Sou formada em desenho de interiores, mas tenho que confessar que aprendi muito mais trabalhando para a Nu World. Devo muito ao sr. Nelson, o proprietário, por ter me dado a chance. Ainda estou tentando provar a mim mesma que sou boa nisso. Sempre me dão trabalhos de pequeno porte, de baixo orçamento, que ninguém quer. Mas este trabalho... Eu realmente vou provar a eles.

Edward conteve a respiração. Ela estava tornando cada vez mais difícil retroceder.

— Então a Nu World é o seu primeiro emprego?

— Sim. Sei que entrar no mercado de trabalho aos trinta e um anos é complicado, mas me casei quando cursava a universidade, e meu marido não quis que eu trabalhasse. Assim que nos separamos, voltei à escola e terminei o curso. Tive vários empregos temporários para pagar a escola e demais despesas, mas não os considero como trabalho.

Edward estava surpreso. Sua família possuía milhões de petrodólares. Embora o pai tivesse morrido anos atrás, a mãe ainda fazia as suas aparições na coluna social. Por que Isabella teve que trabalhar para estudar? Estava prestes a perguntar, mas naturalmente não poderia. Como explicar o conhecimento sobre a situação de sua família?

— Eu ainda preciso medir a altura daqueles armários. O senhor tem uma escada?

— Na garagem. Eu vou pegar.

Isabella cantarolou enquanto dava o toque final. Era muito divertido. Não podia esperar para voltar ao escritório e trabalhar no computador.

Um chamado insistente a tirou de concentração.

— Pai? Ei, pai!

Então, o sr. Cullen tinha filhos. A voz rouca deu-lhe a impressão de urgência, de forma que Isabella foi compelida a localizá-la. Pareceu vir do quarto de empregada. Seguiu o chamado insistente escada acima, chegando a um corredor com muitas portas. Uma estava aberta, e ela entrou.

Dentro do quarto encontrou um adolescente sobre a cama, com o nariz vermelho. O chão estava literalmente coberto por lenços de papel.

Brian a fitou com os olhos arregalados, obviamente espantado.

— Quem é você?

— Sou a projetista que vai reformar a cozinha — explicou, enquanto entrava no quarto.

— Onde está o meu pai?

— Na garagem, procurando pela escada. Você precisa de alguma coisa?

— Estou com fome. Papai disse que iria comprar alguma coisa no Taco Mio para o almoço.

— Comida mexicana, quando você está doente?

— É só um resfriado. De qualquer forma, não há muita escolha. Papai é um péssimo cozinheiro.

— O que acha de alguém cozinhar para você? — perguntou num impulso.

— Ah... não sei.

— Que tal sopa de frango e um sanduíche de queijo? É o que minha babá costumava fazer quando eu estava doente.

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram, mas ele logo desanimou

— Comida de verdade, nesta casa? Você sabe que é crueldade dar esperanças a uma pessoa doente?

Isabella riu. Que garoto esperto. Em poucos anos estaria quebrando corações. Assim como o pai.

— Vou ver se posso fazer alguma coisa.

Ela havia visto alguns ingredientes quando inspecionou a cozinha: um pacote de sopa de galinha com macarrão, dois pedaços de pão e um pouco de manteiga no refrigerador quase vazio.

Cinco minutos depois, a sopa estava fervendo, e o queijo, derretendo sobre o pão dentro do forno. A julgar pelo estado dos apetrechos de cozinha, ninguém havia tocado num pote ou panela por anos. Isabella estava feliz por poder dar ao menino uma comida caseira, embora simples.

— Que diabos você está fazendo?!

A voz zangada a assustou. Virou-se e encontrou Edward, com o cabelo coberto de teias de aranha, um borrão no rosto e um corte no braço direito. Segurava uma escada, olhando-a, estupefato, como se ela tivesse cometido um crime.

— Estou fazendo o almoço para o seu filho.

— Meu... — A escada deslizou de suas mãos e caiu no chão. — Você o viu?!

— Sim, eu o encontrei. Quer me soltar, por favor?

Edward relaxou o aperto, mas não a soltou.

— Quem disse que você podia ir lá para cima?

— Bem, me desculpe, mas não pude ignorar o chamado de uma criança. Seu filho o chamava com insistência, e, como o senhor estava ocupado na garagem, subi para ver qual era o problema. Ele estava zangado. Realmente, como pode pensar em dar a uma criança doente uma comida gordurosa como a do Taco Mio?

Ele, finalmente, a soltou. Mostrava-se arrependido.

— Desculpe, é que eu...

Isabella deu-lhe as costas. Quando ele a agarrou, deveria ter se assustado. No entanto, o que sentiu foi excitação. Havia muita paixão dentro daquele homem.

Ela virou o sanduíche e mexeu a sopa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Qual é o problema?

— Não há nenhum problema, de verdade. Eu me excedi. Brian está doente e eu não quero que você pegue o vírus. Poderá me processar ou coisa parecida.

Isabella achou que aquela era a desculpa mais esfarrapada que tinha ouvido. Imaginando que não tinha nada a perder, perguntou:

— O que você sabe a respeito de um detetive chamado Benny Powell, que tem bisbilhotado a minha vida?

Ela olhou para Edward com os cantos dos olhos, mas as feições estavam rígidas.

— Nunca ouvi falar dele.

Isabella aceitou a resposta. Ele devia estar dizendo a verdade. Virou o sanduíche num prato.

— Sr. Cullen, eu realmente gostaria de fazer a sua cozinha. Mas há alguma coisa neste trabalho com que eu não vou conseguir lidar. Se o senhor está jogando comigo ou quer construir a cozinha como um tributo para sua mulher, acho que não vou aceitar. Isso me faz sentir muito desconfortável.

Com essa afirmação, deixou a escumadeira de lado, retornou para a mesa e começou a juntar suas coisas. Odiava-se por estar desistindo. A comissão daquela cozinha teria dado uma folga na sua conta bancária, sem contar com o prestígio que lhe traria dentro da Nu World. Mas Edward Cullen a amedrontava, apesar de ser um dos homens mais sexies que haviam cruzado seu caminho.

Confuso, Edward viu Isabella pegar as coisas. Parte dele queria fazê-la parar, pedir desculpas por ter agido como um idiota. Mas a parte racional prevaleceu. Deveria estar louco para permitir que ela entrasse quando Brian estava em casa. E se ela o reconhecesse? Embora Brian não parecesse com Isabella, poderia ser a imagem perfeita do pai, ou de alguém da família dela. Da forma como Isabella era curiosa, teria juntado os fatos.

Claro, esse era o ponto, não? Permitir que Brian se encontrasse com Isabella.

Talvez não. Como poderia estar tão certo de que ela teria atitudes responsáveis no seu relacionamento com Brian? Não lhe permitiria entrar e sair de suas vidas, dando esperanças a Brian e depois deixando-o em frangalhos.

— É melhor levar o sanduíche e a sopa para o garoto antes que esfrie. Conheço a saída.

E desapareceu de vista da mesma forma que entrara: como uma brisa. Seu perfume, fragrância jovem, sedutora, permaneceu no ar por alguns segundos, e então, desapareceu.

Meneando a cabeça, Edward colocou um pouco de sopa, o sanduíche e um copo de leite na bandeja, e subiu as escadas.

Os olhos de Brian brilharam quando o viu.

— Sanduíche de queijo e sopa de galinha? Uau! Ela realmente fez. Não achei que fosse possível. Pai, você não me contou que iria reformar a cozinha.

— E não vou — afirmou. — A sra. Swan quis me fazer uma oferta, mas tenho certeza de que será muito cara.

— Cai na real, pai. Nós dois sabemos que você tem dinheiro suficiente no banco para dez cozinhas. E, mesmo que seus negócios não estivessem indo bem, ainda há o dinheiro do seguro da mamãe.

— Aquele dinheiro é seu.

— Vamos, quantas faculdades você acha que precisa financiar? — perguntou, enquanto abocanhava o sanduíche. — Teremos uma nova cozinha. Este sanduíche está uma delícia.

— Ora, é apenas um sanduíche de queijo e sopa enlatada.

— Sim. Muito mais do que temos comido ultimamente. Quando aquela moça apareceu na porta, eu pensei que estivesse sonhando. Ela é muito bonita.

— Brian!

— O quê? Eu tenho hormônios. Não é desrespeitoso dizer que uma mulher é bonita. Por que você não namora com ela? Estaremos, no mínimo, resolvendo nossos problemas alimentares...

— Não posso namorar uma mulher só para que ela cozinhe para nós. — Edward passou os dedos nervosamente por entre o cabelo.

— Então, esqueça o namoro e peça-lhe que venha e cozinhe. Aposto que toparia. Ela é muito legal.

— Você acha mesmo?

— Sim. Tem mais sopa?

— Vou pegar mais um pouco. Se eu soubesse que gostava de sopa, teria feito antes.

— Provavelmente teria queimado tudo.

— Você tem uma língua ferina — replicou Edward, sorrindo. — Vou ver o que a sra. Swan tem a dizer a respeito da cozinha.

Enquanto esquentava a sopa no microondas, Edward cogitava sobre as alternativas que tinha. Obviamente Brian e Isabella o haviam derrotado. O filho nunca o perdoaria se soubesse que havia amedrontado sua mãe biológica. Edward não poderia dispensá-la de suas vidas. De alguma maneira teria que convencê-la de que realmente queria remodelar a cozinha, e que fora a escolhida para a tarefa.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Isabella vira o Porsche cinza-escuro no estacionamento da Nu World no momento em que entrara. Conhecia apenas uma pessoa que dirigia aquele tipo de carro, e que estragara a sua manhã de sexta-feira. Tinha feito muitos planos para um fim de semana tranqüilo. Edward Cullen significava problemas.

Abriu a do jipe e procurou mostrar um rosto alegre, porém frio. Acima de tudo, tinha que ser profissional. Se o sr. Nelson descobrisse que havia recusado a oferta de trabalho da cozinha de Edward Cullen, poderia considerar-se despedida.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou Edward, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a descer do veículo.

— Obrigada — respondeu, num sussurro, extasiada com o calor do toque. — Acho que encontrar o senhor aqui não é mera coincidência.

— Não, eu estava esperando por você. — O sorriso inesperado brilhou com uma certa malícia. — Você tem um tempo para tomarmos uma xícara de café?

Isabella consultou o relógio e viu que tinha muito tempo, mas será que realmente queria dedicá-lo a ele? Não mentira quando lhe dissera que ele não a deixava à vontade, era como se estivesse assistindo a um filme de suspense, esperando pela inevitável explosão de tiroteios ou de homens maus saindo do guarda-roupa.

— Tudo bem — concordou, finalmente — mas tem que ser rápido.

O lugar estava cheio. Isabella se dirigiu para uma mesa ao lado da janela, enquanto Edward foi pegar os cafés. Juntou-se a ela minutos depois, mas aparentemente não estava com pressa em dizer a razão daquele encontro. Ele olhou para a janela e não disse nada por alguns instantes.

Isabella, por sua vez, não perguntou nada, esperando que no devido tempo ele dissesse o que estava acontecendo. Bebericou lentamente o café, observando Edward. Ele era um homem e tanto.

— Eu não quis assustá-la naquele dia — disse, finalmente. — Sou um pai superprotetor. Meu filho passou por um período muito difícil quando a mãe morreu.

— Mas por que você deveria protegê-lo de mim? Que perigo eu represento?

— Não posso explicar. Comportei-me como um idiota. Mas eu asseguro que não acontecerá de novo. Quero que você faça a minha cozinha.

— Se realmente quer isso, posso indicar-lhe uma outra projetista da NuWorld. Angela Berenson é a melhor...

— Não, eu quero que você faça.

— Por quê? Já lhe disse que sou a mais nova de todo o pessoal, e não tenho muita experiência com trabalhos de grande porte. Mas Angela...

— Eu gosto do jeito como você trabalha.

Novamente, Isabella sentiu algo estranho no ar. Havia alguma coisa que Edward não estava querendo revelar. Simplesmente teve vontade de dizer não. Mas o fantasma do desemprego lhe veio à mente. Concordou que, por amor à carreira, teria que fazer a cozinha.

— Tudo bem, eu faço.

— Obrigado, você não vai se arrepender. Meu filho se zangou quando a maltratei. Ele ficou muito impressionado com você e elogiou a sopa e o sanduíche.

— Mas era só sopa enlatada e queijo quente.

— Lá em casa isso já é um milagre.

— Meu Deus, como vocês sobrevivem?

— Comida pronta — admitiu Edward. — Não me olhe assim. Algumas até que são bem nutritivas.

— Não tenho o direito de julgar o que você come. Mas não pude deixar de pensar naquele menino, e como seus olhos brilharam com a idéia de comer comida caseira. Qualquer noite dessas irei à sua casa e prepararei um verdadeiro jantar caseiro para vocês dois. Isso vai me ajudar a preparar um projeto mais eficiente.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Normalmente você se envolve assim com as reformas?

— Francamente, não. Mas este é um trabalho importante, e eu quero vê-lo completamente satisfeito. Além do mais, de vez em quando o seu filho merece comer alguma coisa que não saia de uma caixa de papelão.

A acusação que fizera causara em Edward um breve sentimento de culpa, e Isabella perguntou-se se haveria ido longe demais. O que Brian Cullen comia não era da sua conta.

— Tudo bem, está combinado. Farei as compras, e você, a lista. Que tal sábado, às sete horas?

— Tudo bem. Vou preparar a lista agora mesmo.

—Não será um encontro — disse Edward, abruptamente.

— É claro que não.

— Só gostaria de deixar claro. Não é nada pessoal, mas eu não namoro.

Ela o olhou de soslaio e uma tristeza enternecedora tomou conta de si. Por que ela se importaria? Não era seu trabalho ajudá-lo a resolver a tristeza pela perda de sua mulher.

Enquanto escrevia a lista, Isabella tentou ignorar um pressentimento. Aquela situação era mais do que estranha. Mas sentia-se muito atraída por ele, tanto pela curiosidade como pelo magnetismo físico.

Finalmente, estendeu-lhe o pedaço de papel.

— Eu também vou levar os rascunhos preliminares. Mas vamos deixar bem claro que me reservo o direito de passar este trabalho para a Angela, caso eu descubra que não está saindo da forma como você quer.

— Acho que é justo — Edward concordou, após uma breve pausa.

Essa resposta veio confirmar a suspeita de Isabella de que ele teria uma segunda intenção.

Edward estava amarrando os juníperos em frente ao jardim, algo que havia esquecido por semanas, quando Brian abriu a porta, obviamente no pior dia do seu resfriado.

— O treinador telefonou. Disse que haverá reposição de aulas no campo de futebol na próxima semana, de forma que poderei recuperar as aulas que perdi. Ei, como você se interessou tão repentinamente pela aparência da casa? Acho que ouvi você passando aspirador esta manhã, e o lavabo de baixo está com cheiro de limpeza.

— Temos vivido como solteirões desleixados ultimamente. Está na hora de arrumar a casa da forma que planejamos. É extremamente embaraçoso que um profissional de jardinagem tenha o jardim mais feio do quarteirão.

Um sorriso maroto brotou no rosto de Brian.

— Isso tem algo a ver com sra. Swan?

— Mais ou menos. Ela virá esta noite para preparar um jantar.

Brian mostrou-se indignado.

— Você pediu a ela que preparasse o nosso jantar? Pai, eu só estava brincando. Isso foi muito rude!

— Foi tudo idéia dela. Quer verificar como é a cozinha, e, ao mesmo tempo, tratar um par de homens com uma comidinha caseira. Como poderia dizer não?

— Acho que eu também não teria dito não. Mas é uma coisa estranha, sabe? De onde ela tirou essa idéia?

Uma chance para conhecer o filho. Com perspicácia, teria que falar a Brian sobre Isabella. Ele não tinha o direito de manipulá-los. Quanto mais adiasse, mais zangados ambos poderiam ficar, especialmente agora que não tinha encontrado nada contra Isabella.

Limpou um pingo de suor que lhe escorria da testa.

— Está quente aqui. Vamos entrar e tomar uma limonada, e eu vou lhe contar algo sobre a sra. Swan.

Brian o seguiu, olhando-o com curiosidade.

— Vamos, o que você quer me dizer a respeito dela?

— Não sei como contar-lhe isso, a não ser sendo direto. Isabella é a sua mãe verdadeira.

Segundos de silêncio brutal se seguiram ao informe abrupto de Edward. Brian ficou boquiaberto, com os olhos arregalados. Quando finalmente falou, as suas palavras surpreenderam Edward.

— Então é por isso que ela estava tão ansiosa para preparar o meu almoço, e agora o jantar. Acho que se sente na obrigação de cuidar de mim...

— Não, não é isso — interrompeu-o Edward, rapidamente. — Brian, ela nem mesmo conhece você. Só está querendo ser gentil.

— Ela não sabe... Você quer dizer que não falou com ela?

— Ainda não. E não vou, se você não quiser.

— Não é justo. Você a trouxe aqui com um falso pretexto, fingindo que queria uma cozinha nova.

— Eu realmente quero uma cozinha nova — protestou Edward. — Mas você está certo, eu deveria ter dito a ela, assim que a encontrei. É que... eu queria checá-la primeiro, você sabe.

— Quer dizer que se fosse uma viciada, uma prostituta ou algo parecido, você não teria contado para mim que tinha encontrado a minha mãe — concluiu Brian.

Relutantemente, Edward assentiu.

— Eu só quero protegê-lo.

— Não quero que você me proteja! — gritou. — Pensei que você já tivesse entendido. Lembra como eu fiquei louco da vida quando me contou que mamãe estava com câncer? Foi só um mês antes de sua morte. Fiquei perguntando, e você dizia que tudo estava bem. — A fúria desapareceu de seu rosto. — Eu teria sido um filho muito melhor.

— Você foi um grande garoto. Eu não quis magoá-lo.

Brian tinha estado quieto e cabisbaixo logo após a morte de Kate, mas Edward pensara que aquele era um estado natural de pesar.

— Bem, já superei isso.

— Desculpe. Pensei que você fosse muito jovem para entender a doença de Kate, mas acho que errei. E desculpe por ter estragado tudo a respeito de Isabella. — Edward fez uma pausa antes de perguntar: — O que eu devo fazer agora?

O fato de Edward ter perguntado ao filho pareceu abafar a raiva de Brian.

— Temos que dizer a ela — disse, sem hesitar.

— Tudo bem. Mas acho que seria melhor eu dizer a ela sem você por perto. Talvez depois do jantar.

— Sim, ela pode fraquejar e provavelmente não vai querer que isso aconteça na minha frente.

Edward respirou aliviado. Brian normalmente era um menino compreensivo. Havia mostrado sinais de temperamento explosivo que Edward mal tinha visto, mas a emoção era perfeitamente justificada, e ao menos o ímpeto de hostilidade fora breve. Só esperava que Isabella Swan também recebesse bem a novidade.

Assim que chegou à casa dos Cullens, imediatamente Isabella percebeu o jardim bem cuidado. A jardinagem fazia muita diferença para a velha estrutura de pedra da casa. Uma demão de tinta e um toldo novo para substituir aquela cortina velha, que cobria a janela frontal, ajudariam bastante.

Tomou uma pilha de catálogos e dirigiu-se para a porta principal.

Brian apareceu. Ele a olhou, mudo, como se ela fosse alguma nova espécie de inseto que havia pego no vaso.

— Eu sou Isabella Swan, a projetista de cozinhas. Lembra-se?

Ele assentiu.

— Estou aqui para mostrar a vocês, alguns novos modelos e preparar o jantar. Acho que vim no dia certo, não?

— Sim — disse Brian finalmente. — Entre. Papai ainda está se vestindo. Ele veio do trabalho todo suado.

— Você parece estar bem melhor.

— Sim. Obrigado pela sopa e pelo sanduíche. — Ele a conduziu para o balcão da cozinha, onde estavam algumas sacolas plásticas de supermercado. — São as coisas que você pediu. Não precisa esperar pelo meu pai.

— Você está com tanta fome assim?

— Morrendo.

— Ok.

Ela procurou o saco de tomates para o molho, alho fresco e outros ingredientes necessários. Abriu várias gavetas e armários até encontrar toda a louça que precisaria. Na verdade a cozinha era bem equipada. Kate devia ter sido uma boa cozinheira.

O molho estava esquentando, e o macarrão, fervendo, quando Edward apareceu. Ela sentiu a sua presença mesmo antes de se voltar para vê-lo.

— Desculpe, eu estou atrasado.

Ela teve a impressão de que Edward, deliberadamente, tinha se vestido para ela, como se para provar que realmente não era um "encontro". Mas não poderia estar mais sexy. O jeans marcava cada músculo das coxas, e a camisa apertada somente realçava os ombros largos e o peito bem desenvolvido. Mesmo o cabelo, sempre penteado, agora estava em desalinho e ainda molhado, caindo em ondas naturais.

Instintivamente, Isabella deu um passo para trás. A atração era tão forte que pensou que iria derreter com a proximidade.

— Fiquei observando como ela faz, pai. Não parece tão difícil. Talvez eu aprenda a cozinhar.

— Você vai — provocou Isabella — e as garotas vão fazer fila. Um homem que cozinha desperta muito mais interesse nas mulheres.

— Isso significa que ninguém olha para mim... — Edward brincou. — Então, vocês dois estão se dando bem?

— Claro — assentiu Isabella.

— Ah, sim — disse Brian ao mesmo tempo.

Pai e filho trocaram um olhar significativo que surpreendeu Isabella. Novamente sentiu algo estranho.

Ela engoliu em seco. O mais estranho era que não havia encontrado um propósito para tudo aquilo. Esperava apenas que Edward continuasse com o projeto da cozinha. Realmente seria um prazer preparar as três refeições do dia numa cozinha bonita, funcional.

— Trouxe alguns rascunhos para que você dê uma olhada — disse Isabella, indicando-lhe os catálogos que deixara sobre a mesa. — Dois deles estão dentro do que discutimos, ou seja, modernos, práticos, com armários brancos. Mas eu fiz um terceiro, para ver o que você acha. Esta mesa de cerejeira ficaria muito bonita se fosse reformada, e se encaixaria perfeitamente naquele nicho. Na verdade, desenhei a cozinha em função dela.

— Verdade?

Tentou disfarçar a preocupação enquanto ele estudava o rascunho. Brian olhou por trás dos ombros do pai.

— É realmente a nossa cozinha? — perguntou.

— Eu estava para perguntar a mesma coisa — disse Edward. — Você pode mesmo transformar esta velha caverna em algo que seja matéria de revista?

— Sem dúvida — ela respondeu, segura e alegre por sentir que haviam gostado do seu trabalho. — Vocês gostaram de algum dos projetos? Uma vez que eu tenha alguma coisa com que começar, posso melhorá-lo.

— Este — responderam Edward e Brian ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se voltou e estremeceu ao ver que era o projeto dos móveis de cerejeira.

— Não se parece com a sua escolha anterior.

— Mas eu não vi nada semelhante a isso no outro dia. Além do mais, quero ficar com essa mesa. É uma herança.

— Sem problemas. A lasanha vai levar mais de uma hora para ficar pronta. Se estiverem com muita fome, comam alguns petiscos.

— Será que a cozinheira gostaria de um pouco de vinho?

— Sim, obrigada.

Enquanto o jantar ficava pronto, sentia-se um aroma agradável de tempero pela cozinha. Isabella preparou uma salada verde e derreteu a manteiga, misturando-a com pedaços de alho picado para preparar o pão.

Edward tinha de admitir que nunca havia provado uma comida tão saborosa. Serviu-se três vezes de lasanha, cada vez com um pedaço de pão de alho. Brian acompanhou-o facilmente.

Precisamente às vinte horas e quarenta e cinco minutos, Brian olhou para o relógio e bocejou.

— Bem, foi um longo dia. Acho que vou me deitar.

— Às quinze para as nove? — Isabella indagou, incrédula.

— Estou doente, lembra-se? Você sabe que tenho que descansar. — Brian olhou significativamente para o pai, antes de retirar-se da mesa. — Boa noite, sra. Swan. Obrigado pelo jantar.

— Boa noite, Brian. Ele sempre vai tão cedo assim para a cama num sábado à noite? — perguntou a Edward.

— Normalmente não. Mas quando você estava com catorze anos, tinha vontade de passar a noite no meio de adultos?

— Bom argumento. Mais cinco minutos e teríamos feito algo imperdoável, como pedir-lhe que lavasse a louça. — Levantou-se, recolhendo os pratos.

— Deixe-os aí. Eu tenho que discutir uma coisa com você — afirmou, colocando o restante do vinho em seus copos. — Vamos para o pátio. Deve estar um pouco mais fresco lá.

Isabella assentiu, com expressão preocupada, e seguiu-o, atravessando as portas francesas para um terraço onde cresciam madressilvas e ipês ao redor de uma fonte. Sempre fora o lugar favorito de Edward, e o de Kate também. No final da vida, ela ainda encontrava prazer em coisas como sentar-se lá fora só para ouvir o murmurejar da água correndo, os pássaros, os insetos.

— É muito bonito aqui fora — elogiou Isabella, ainda apreensiva.

Edward percebeu que ela era uma mulher de beleza incrível. Agora, com aquela expressão contemplativa, mais parecia um anjo.

— Kate e eu não pudemos ter nosso próprio filho — disse Edward, abruptamente.

Os olhos de Isabella se estreitaram e concentraram-se nele com aparente interesse, mas não disse nada.

— Brian é adotado — continuou. — O advogado da família de Kate conseguiu uma adoção particular. Um amigo dele tinha uma filha adolescente, solteira e grávida. Nós nunca encontramos com a outra parte envolvida, nunca soubemos os seus nomes. Um dia, o advogado nos mostrou um bebê com quatro dias de vida, e era nosso.

— Esse... deve ter sido o dia mais lindo de suas vidas — disse Isabella, com os olhos brilhando.

Seria somente essa emoção que ela iria demonstrar? Será que ela já sabia que Brian era seu filho?

— Você realmente sabe do que estou falando, não sabe?

O rosto de Isabella empalideceu.

— Não.

Edward sentiu um arrepio. O que aconteceria se ela negasse qualquer responsabilidade em criar Brian? O que iria dizer ao menino? Ele tinha muita esperança. Já gostava dela. E Isabella também parecia gostar do menino.

— Edward, o que é?

— Há alguns meses, Brian ficou muito curioso em conhecer seus pais naturais. Eu realmente não aprovo, mas foi a única coisa por que mostrou interesse. Então, contratei um detetive particular para cuidar do caso. O advogado que cuidou da adoção morreu alguns anos atrás, e todos os registros parecem ter desaparecido, mas o detetive ainda conseguiu encontrar você.

— Eu? O que tenho a ver com essa história?

— Você é a mãe natural de Brian.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta e negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Evidentemente você está errado.

Ele teve receio dessa reação. O que iria dizer a Brian? Deveria simplesmente deixá-la ir, fazer com que saísse de suas vidas. Mas quis magoá-la, assim como Brian se magoaria ao saber que sua mãe não queria nada com ele.

— Nega que quando tinha dezessete anos você deu à luz um bebê no Good Shepherd Home, em Eldon, Oklahoma?

O copo de vinho escorregou das mão de Isabella e quebrou-se contra o piso.

— Não, eu não nego — disse, com o queixo trêmulo. — Mas o seu detetive deve ser muito incompetente ou muito desonesto. Eu dei à luz uma menina, sr. Cullen. E o nome dela era Renesmee Marie Swan, ou teria sido, se não tivesse morrido antes de nascer. E lhe digo mais, se meu bebê tivesse sobrevivido, eu nunca teria dado para adoção.

Edward estava chocado com a forma como Isabella falou, e se deu conta de que ela tinha se levantado da cadeira quando saiu correndo.

— Espere, Isabella. Isabella! — chamou-a enquanto ela atravessava as portas francesas. Estava a meio caminho da porta principal quando fora pega e segura pelo cotovelo. — Espere, temos que falar a esse respeito.

— Não, não temos. — O seu lábio inferior tremia. — Olhe, eu não gostei nem um pouco. Primeiro você disseca o meu passado, e então me envolve com essa conversa de remodelar a cozinha...

— Eu só estava tentando conhecê-la antes de apresentá-la a Brian. O menino já passou por maus bocados, e eu não quero acrescentar mais um desapontamento aos que ele já teve.

— Então, eu fui aprovada pela inspeção? — perguntou amargurada.

— Brian gostou muito de você.

Isso a enterneceu um pouco.

— Eu também gostei dele. E sinto muito por não ser sua mãe. Deve haver algum engano estúpido, e sugiro que você suspenda o cheque que fez para Benny Powell até que ele esclareça essa situação. Agora, se puder soltar o meu braço, eu quero ir embora.

Edward percebeu que talvez a estivesse machucando. Soltou-a imediatamente.

— Você tem certeza de que é um engano? Tenho algumas provas convincentes...

— Não me importo com o que você tenha. Eu não dei à luz Brian. Eu estava lá, lembra-se? — disse antes de sair correndo pela porta principal.

Edward resistiu à vontade de segui-la. Talvez estivesse dizendo a verdade... a verdade que ela conhecia. Alguém devia ter cometido um engano. Benny Powell? Provavelmente. O único erro do detetive foi não ter se aprofundado o suficiente para descobrir toda a verdade a respeito dos pais de Brian.

Edward sentiu-se mal por ter trazido à tona o que obviamente era uma lembrança terrível para Isabella.

"Você deve ficar longe dela", disse-lhe uma voz interior.

Agora, tinha uma preocupação mais imediata. Brian estava descendo as escadas.

— Ah, pai, você a assustou de novo?


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Isabella ainda estava se sentindo ultrajada naquela manhã de segunda-feira, quando sentou-se à sua mesa de trabalho, para somar uma coluna de números. Empurrou a calculadora para o lado quando, na sua terceira tentativa, chegou a mais um resultado diferente. Os seus pensamentos estavam tumultuados.

Ainda se ressentia do que Edward Cullen lhe fizera. Ele a manipulara, mentira e, principalmente, trouxera à tona uma série de acontecimentos que ela enterrara havia muito tempo.

Queria afastar todas essas emoções e colocá-las de lado, da mesma forma como fizera com a calculadora, e lacrá-las na sua caixinha de memórias, onde tinham estado adormecidas por anos. Mas era muito tarde. As recordações retornaram e estavam revoando por sobre sua cabeça como um bando de corvos selvagens.

Cautelosamente, se transportou no tempo, voltando às lembranças de adolescência para ver o quanto poderia suportar. Os seus dezessete anos começaram como um sonho maravilhoso, mas terminaram como um pesadelo. Havia amado James Turner com toda a intensidade. O motoqueiro valentão causava horror a seus pais rígidos e superprotetores, motivo suficiente para fazê-la se apaixonar mais ainda por ele. A rebeldia fora uma experiência excitante.

Talvez tivesse desejado a gravidez, pretendendo usá-la como instrumento de fuga para escapar da educação rígida que seus pais lhe haviam imposto. Qualquer que fosse o resultado, Isabella e James pretendiam assumir as conseqüências de suas atitudes. Haviam planejado casar-se.

Esse foi o ponto onde todos os problemas tiveram início. Os pais de Isabella haviam sido taxativos. Insistiram para que ela esquecesse James e viajasse para ter o bebê. Sugeriram que, para salvar a sua reputação, desse a criança para adoção. Fora avisada de que, se não se submetesse à vontade deles, seria deserdada, no momento em que fizesse dezoito anos. Eles também tinham a intenção de colocar James na prisão por corrupção de menores.

As ameaças contra James fizeram com que Isabella cedesse. Seu pai era um homem poderoso, e ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele levaria as ameaças a sério. Dessa forma, entrou em acordo com os pais. Adiaria o casamento com James e iria para uma maternidade em Oklahoma para ter o bebê, mas não consentiria na adoção. Ela amara a criança que nem havia nascido, desde o momento em que soubera de sua existência, e nada nem ninguém a afastaria dela.

Ninguém, exceto Deus.

Isabella retornara para casa em frangalhos, fisicamente estafada e emocionalmente destruída, esperando somente por uma coisa: sua união com James. Ele havia lhe escrito esporadicamente nos últimos sete meses, sempre dizendo o quando sentia a sua falta. Mas quando Isabella tentou telefonar, o aparelho havia sido desligado. Em pânico, fora até a casa onde ele morava com o pai, e encontrou-a vazia.

Depois disso, nada mais importava.

A campainha do ramal interno trouxe Isabella de volta ao presente. Passou a mão sobre o rosto para aliviar um pouco a tensão, e notou que a breve viagem para o passado não fora tão desastrosa quanto temera.

Pressionou o botão do intercomunicador.

— Sim?

— O sr. Cullen gostaria de vê-la.

A raiva aflorou, uma vez mais. Como ele teve coragem? Será que não aceitava um "não" como resposta?

— Diga-lhe que estou muito ocupada.

Isabella ouviu a recepcionista murmurar no outro aparelho.

— O nome dele é Brian Cullen — informou. Brian. Oh, Deus, ela não estava pronta para isso.

Mas como poderia dar as costas a uma criança desesperada procurando por sua mãe? O que será que Edward lhe havia dito?

— Eu vou recebê-lo.

Dirigiu-se para o corredor da recepção, tentando imaginar as palavras certas que deveria lhe dizer.

Brian era um garoto maravilhoso, pensou, sentindo uma onda de raiva. Se Edward estivesse querendo poupar seu filho do sofrimento, não deveria ter lhe dito que ela era sua mãe antes de estar absolutamente certo.

Brian estava parado à porta, meio sem graça, como se fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. No entanto, quando viu Isabella, ajeitou-se e firmou o queixo, resoluto.

— Oi, Brian — disse ela, tentando sorrir.

Ele não lhe retribuiu o sorriso:

— Minha sala fica nesta direção. Vamos — disse, retornando, certa de que ele a seguiria.

Quando estavam a sós no escritório, a portas fechadas, Isabella apontou-lhe a cadeira, a mesma em que o pai se sentara uma semana atrás, mas Brian ignorou-a. Continuou em pé, com os braços cruzados, encarando-a numa mescla de suspeita, ira e desequilíbrio emocional.

— Meu pai me disse que cometeu um engano, e que você não é a minha mãe verdadeira.

— Desculpe — ela retrucou, não sabendo o que dizer.

— Ele lhe disse isso? Que foi tudo um engano? Pois eu não acredito. Olhe, eu entendo por que você gostaria de me ignorar. Provavelmente nunca pensou que eu pudesse vir a procurá-la.

— Brian...

Ele seguiu adiante, recusando-se a permitir que Isabella o interrompesse.

— Fique sabendo que não vou interferir na sua vida. Você deixou bem claro não querer nada comigo. Mas eu só quero que me diga por que... por que me deu para adoção.

— Mas eu não desisti de você! Brian, eu sei o quanto quer encontrar a sua mãe biológica, e realmente gostaria de ser essa pessoa. Mas houve um engano. Tenho certeza de que, se continuar procurando, tudo vai ser esclarecido e a encontrará...

Enquanto ela falava, Brian foi tirando um pedaço de papel do bolso de trás da calça jeans e jogou-o em cima da mesa de desenho.

— Vamos, olhe — pediu Brian. — E então me esclareça sobre os enganos.

As mãos de Isabella tremiam enquanto ela desdobrava o pedaço de papel. Era uma certidão de nascimento, algo que lhe era familiar de muitas maneiras. A data, a hora e o lugar de nascimento, a assinatura do médico, tudo exatamente igual ao documento guardado em sua caixa de jóias. No campo "Mãe da Criança", o seu próprio nome estava impresso.

Mas havia diferenças cruciais nos dois documentos. O nome da criança no certificado dizia "Menino Swan".

A certidão que Isabella tinha em casa fora registrado em cartório. O certificado de nascimento de Renesmee era somente uma fotocópia.

Isabella sentiu tudo girar à sua volta e procurou apoio no canto da mesa de desenho.

— Sra. Swan? Está se sentindo bem?

— Eu... Eu estou bem — mentiu. — Agora posso entender como você e seu pai estavam tão seguros. Este documento é muito convincente, mas não é verdade. Eu dei à luz uma menina. Tive uma filha, e o nome dela era Renesmee.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Brian, calmamente.

— Ela morreu — Isabella disse, atônita. — Na verdade, não sobreviveu. E alguém... bem, eu não sei porque, mas obviamente alguém adulterou a certidão de nascimento para produzir esta.

Vagarosamente Brian deixou-se cair na cadeira. Uma expressão pensativa transpareceu em seu rosto jovem.

— Então você acha que ainda existe uma chance de que... — Deixou a frase no ar.

— Não sei como poderia ser sua mãe, Brian. Gostaria muito que fosse verdade, Eu realmente ficaria muito feliz se tivesse dado à luz um garoto como você. Mas o fato de não ser o meu filho não significa que não possamos ser amigos.

Brian estudou os gestos de Isabella, talvez para avaliar a sua sinceridade.

— Não, se papai tiver alguma coisa a dizer a respeito disso. Você deixou-o louco da vida. Ele não disse nada, mas eu sei que pensa que você está mentindo.

— Então eu o farei entender.

Por alguma razão, era extremamente importante para Isabella que Edward não a visse como mentirosa.

— Vou mostrar a ele a cópia da certidão de nascimento da minha filha. Talvez o detetive possa dizer o que aconteceu, e assim o ajude a encontrar a sua mãe verdadeira.

— Você acha? — perguntou Brian, menos entusiasmado.

— É o que você quer, não é?

Brian a mirou, encabulado.

— Eu já estava me acostumando à idéia de que era você. Bem, mas o que quero é encontrar a minha mãe verdadeira — falou com um meio sorriso, aliviando o coração de Isabella.

Ela esperava ter dissimulado a sensação de desmaio enquanto caminhava pelo corredor para tirar uma cópia xerox da certidão de Brian. Então, despediu-se dele o mais rápido que pôde, prometendo-lhe que faria de tudo para descobrir a verdade. Quando ficou sozinha em sua sala, deu vazão aos sentimentos de pânico.

Não queria ter dado esperanças a Brian, mas e se fosse verdade? E se ele fosse o seu filho? Isso seria possível? Não. De forma nenhuma.

Sim, poderia. Aquele sorriso tímido de Brian e o jeito de menear a cabeça lhe recordara a imagem de James Turner.

O dia estava ficando fustigante, mas Edward não se importava com o calor. A principal razão de ter escolhido essa profissão era passar o tempo ao ar livre. O fato de ter multiplicado o número de estufas exigiu que ficasse cada vez mais atrás de uma mesa.

O trabalho físico exigido para retirar a madeira estava lhe fazendo bem, e servia ao duplo propósito de manter distante os pensamentos a respeito de Isabella.

Estava desapontado com Isabella. Justo quando havia começado a acreditar que ela realmente seria boa para Brian, tinha que provar que era tão egoísta como previra desde o começo. Tentava convencer-se de que a história a respeito da filha morta era somente uma cortina de fumaça para despistá-lo.

Mas então, por que as lágrimas pareciam ser tão genuínas, e o sofrimento, tão real?

Mesmo assim, a lembrança daqueles grandes olhos castanhos, cobertos de lágrimas tocou o seu coração.

Diabos, estava pensando nela de novo. Forçou-se a prestar mais atenção ao trabalho.

— Coloque mais uma estaca ao longo da cerca — ordenou ao rapaz que o estava ajudando.

— Sr. Cullen? Eu não pretendo discordar do senhor, mas já estamos em agosto e poucas pessoas praticam jardinagem nesta época do ano. Tem certeza de que quer expor tantas plantas?

Edward levou somente um segundo para dar uma olhada nas plantas em exibição e censurar-se. Não estava prestando nem um pouco de atenção ao que fazia. Isabella estava tirando-lhe a concentração.

— Você está certo, Joe. Já temos muito aqui. Nunca fique com medo de argumentar com o seu chefe. Eu gosto que meus funcionários pensem.

Joe sorriu, satisfeito.

— Sim, senhor. Vou levar estas de volta e checar a grama. Quero mantê-la bonita e úmida neste calor.

Edward se dirigiu para dentro com vontade de tomar um copo grande de chá gelado. Foi quando a viu, parecendo uma miragem no deserto. Um feixe da luz do sol iluminava o vestido de seda turquesa, dando a forma de uma pedra preciosa ao seu cabelo preso no topo da cabeça, revelando a nuca esguia.

Ambos ficaram parados, mirando-se.

— É muito difícil encontrá-lo — disse Isabella, aproximando-se, enquanto o coração de Edward disparava. — Este é o terceiro viveiro Ram em que entro, tentando achá-lo. Nos outros dois eu o perdi por pouco.

— Estou fazendo a inspeção — respondeu Edward, tirando um lenço do bolso de trás do jeans para enxugar o suor do rosto e da nuca. — Qual é o problema, Isabella, o sentimento de culpa a está torturando?

— A única coisa que lamento é não lhe ter mostrado isto no sábado passado. — Isabella tirou um papel da bolsa e o entregou a ele.

Edward o desdobrou, reconhecendo-o imediatamente como sendo a certidão de nascimento de Brian.

— Onde você conseguiu isto? — perguntou, desconfiado.

— Brian mostrou-me o original e eu tirei uma cópia.

— Brian — disse Edward, esbravejando. — Quando você o viu?

— Esta manhã. Ele foi ao meu escritório de bicicleta.

— Meu Deus, esse garoto ficou louco? Esta manhã eu o deixei limpando a piscina e... Bem, não importa. Acho que essa não é a questão, não é?

— Este papel me fez entender por que você estava tão certo de que eu fosse a mãe de Brian.

— E você ainda acha que não é?

— Há algum lugar mais reservado onde possamos discutir esse assunto? — perguntou Isabella. — Tenho que lhe mostrar algo, e então você vai entender.

Tudo o que Edward podia entender naquele exato momento era que, apesar de tudo, a desejava. Suas mãos ansiavam por tocar o vestido de seda para sentir o calor da pele por baixo daquele material liso e fino, sentir o peso dos seios na palma de suas mãos. Várias mechas escaparam do coque do alto da cabeça de Isabella, descendo úmidas sobre o rosto e as orelhas. Afinal, ela não era imune ao calor.

— Podemos usar a sala da gerência — disse, rispidamente, caminhando à frente.

Uma vez lá, abriu a porta de o frigobar e serviu-se de chá gelado. Na verdade queria derramá-lo sobre a cabeça, ao invés de bebê-lo.

— Você quer tomar um pouco? — perguntou depois de beber vários goles.

— Não, obrigada.

— E então, o que é que você queria me mostrar?

Ela colocou outro pedaço de papel dobrado sobre a mesa. Quando Edward o abriu, à primeira vista lhe pareceu ser uma segunda cópia da certidão de Brian, até examinar em maiores detalhes. De repente, sentiu falta de ar.

Realmente era o que ela afirmava: deu à luz uma menina. A mesma data, hora e maternidade, o mesmo médico, mas ganhara uma menina.

E era natimorta.

Edward sentiu-se como um idiota insensível.

— Então você realmente não é a mãe de Brian.

Isabella respirou fundo.

— Eu não tenho mais certeza — confessou, com a voz trêmula. — Quando lhe disse que estive presente quando meu bebê nasceu, não foi exatamente a verdade. Fiz uma cesariana, portanto, fui anestesiada. Quando acordei, disseram que meu bebê... — Sua voz tremeu e desviou o olhar, tentando esconder as lágrimas. — Desculpe, após todos estes anos este fato não deveria mais me afetar assim, mas...

Edward levantou-se da cadeira de um salto.

— Por favor, não chore. Eu não quis magoá-la. Não queria que todo este sofrimento viesse à tona. — Nada o desestruturava, a não ser as lágrimas de uma mulher.

Algumas vezes Kate chorava quando a dor era muito forte, e ele odiava não ser capaz de ajudá-la a aplacar o sofrimento.

— Por favor, não chore — repetiu, acariciando os braços de Isabella.

Ela era tão frágil, e o seu perfume tinha a fragrância deliciosa. Edward queria encostar o rosto naquele cabelo sedoso e sentir-lhe a maciez.

— Desculpe por tudo. Eu e Brian não iremos mais incomodá-la.

De repente ela se afastou, ficando a vários passos de Edward. A princípio ele pensou que Isabella poderia estar zangada pela liberdade que ele havia tomado, mas quando viu seu rosto, percebeu que ela estava embaraçada.

— Talvez eu esteja precisando chorar. Naquele tempo eu só me senti seca e vazia por dentro.

Procurou um lenço de papel na bolsa. Edward foi até a mesa, remexeu alguns papéis, dando-lhe chance para se recompor.

— De qualquer forma — Isabella conseguiu dizer, instantes depois, com a voz mais segura — quanto mais eu penso a respeito, mais dúvidas me assolam sobre o que realmente aconteceu há quatorze anos. Não lembro do nascimento do meu bebê. Nunca a vi. Não houve nem mesmo um funeral, nada. Meus pais insistiram em dizer que seria melhor esquecer o "acidente". Era assim que eles falavam: "acidente", como se não se tratasse de um ser humano.

— Você está dizendo que a certidão de nascimento pode ter sido forjada?

Ela estremeceu, mordiscando o lábio inferior, e então balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

— Não, não pode ser. Isso quereria dizer que meus pais mentiram para mim, bem como o médico e as freiras. Meu pai, em particular, era completamente contra eu ficar com o bebê, e ele tinha muito poder para fazer com que muitas pessoas se submetessem à sua vontade, mas não consigo imaginá-lo capaz de fazer com que as freiras mentissem.

— Todos têm um preço, mesmo as freiras. — Edward fez uma pausa, imaginando se deveria contar-lhe o resto. Hesitou, não querendo causar-lhe mais sofrimento. Mas sentiu que Isabella estava sendo sincera, e lhe devia a mesma delicadeza. — Há uma coisa que eu quero que você saiba. Tenho os papéis de adoção de Brian, incluindo o formulário de consentimento. A sua assinatura está autenticada.

Ela negou veementemente, com um gesto de cabeça.

— Eu nunca assinei esse papel.

— Poderia ter assinado sem saber o que era?

— Não sei. Nos primeiros dias após o parto, eu estava dopada. Mas imagino que a minha assinatura possa ter sido forjada, e a autenticação, falsificada. Quem quer que tenha falsificado o certificado de nascimento pode ter feito isso.

De repente, Isabella se virou para Edward com os olhos cheios de horror sobre o que estavam discutindo.

— Meu Deus, veja só o que estamos falando! É como se fosse tudo verdade. Acho tudo fantasioso demais. Deve haver alguma outra explicação.

Edward teve um ressentimento momentâneo em relação a Isabella.

— Seria tão ruim assim descobrir que Brian é seu filho?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não, claro que não! Quanto a crianças, eu não teria feito melhor.

— Acho que não.

— Bem, não tem sentido ficarmos prolongando esta discussão até que descubramos a verdade. Eu só consigo pensar em uma pessoa que possa saber a verdade: a minha mãe.

— Bem, então vamos vê-la.

Isabella rejeitou a idéia.

— Eu irei vê-la. Por favor, entenda, ela e eu mal nos falamos. Não ficará alegre em me ver, e muito menos com um estranho a tiracolo. Embora...

— Embora o quê? — perguntou Edward, pensando com seus botões que Isabella Swan certamente não tivera uma vida tão fácil como Benny Powell havia descrito.

— Minha mãe sempre teve medo de todos os homens. A sua presença somente iria intimidá-la.

— Ei, eu não sou especialista nesse tipo de coisa.

— Não? Você pregou uma boa peça em mim. De qualquer maneira, não vai poder me ajudar em nada. Encare-a como lhe devesse alguma coisa. Ela vai se despedaçar como um biscoito recém-saído do forno.

Edward não se sentiu à vontade com a descrição, mas o que poderia fazer? Já havia se oferecido para ir junto com Isabella.

— Ok. E quando será isso? — perguntou.

— Hoje à noite, por volta das sete.

Edward concordou. Após ter combinado apanhá-la em seu apartamento, voltou para o jipe. Não cometeria o erro de tocá-la de novo.

— Isabella, a respeito da cozinha...

— Eu vou entender se você não quiser que eu a projete.

— E eu compreenderei se preferir transferir o trabalho para Angela. Se decidir por isso, concordarei. Ainda assim, gostaria que você estivesse envolvida no projeto.

Os olhos de Isabella brilharam, e ela esboçou o primeiro sorriso puro que iluminara o seu rosto naquele dia.

— Verdade? Você quer dizer que realmente quer ter a cozinha remodelada?

— Bem, a princípio eu não queria, mas depois de ter visto o projeto pronto, mudei de idéia.

— Entendo. Eis o orçamento. Eu o preparei, caso fosse necessário. Até mais.

Enquanto ele a via sair dirigindo o veículo, imaginou se estaria louco. Mal podia ficar com as mãos longe do corpo daquela mulher, e acabara de convidá-la a passar as próximas semanas na sua cozinha. O que aconteceria se ela realmente fosse a mãe de Brian?

De início, Edward havia planejado monitorar cuidadosamente o contato entre Brian e Isabella. Com a sua presença durante a reforma, o plano iria por água abaixo.

Imaginou que sempre poderia mudar de idéia a respeito da cozinha sob o pretexto de que estava saindo muito cara. Mas já não tinha mentido o suficiente para essa mulher? Não conseguiu imaginar outra coisa senão ser verdadeiro de agora em diante, com uma única exceção: não deixaria que ela descobrisse o quanto a queria.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Naquele dia, quando Isabella chegou a casa depois do trabalho, tirou a blusa de seda colante, desejando ter um tempo para um banho rápido. Mas Edward chegaria em alguns minutos, e o seu apartamento estava uma bagunça. Ele já havia visto que o seu escritório era horroroso e não precisava saber que ela vivia da mesma maneira.

Após vestir um short branco e uma camiseta laranja, combinando com o tênis, correu para apanhar as pilhas de pastas, mostruários, catálogos, levando-as para o quarto. Fez várias viagens, mas logo as coisas pareciam estar nos seus devidos lugares.

O interfone tocou, e ela jogou o vasilhame do lustra-móveis e a flanela embaixo do sofá, antes de liberar a porta do saguão do edifício. Minutos depois, Edward estava batendo à sua porta. Isabella deu um sorriso e o convidou a entrar.

— Você chegou cedo.

— Eu não pensei que estivesse adiantado — respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. — Como você pode transparecer tanto frescor quando todo o resto da cidade está derretendo como cera?

— Estou usando quilos de talco de bebê — ela confessou. — Vou pegar a minha bolsa e poderemos ir.

— Gosto do seu apartamento — elogiou, enquanto Isabella procurava as chaves. — Parece muito com você.

— Obrigada — respondeu, feliz. — Ah, as chaves estão no peitoril da janela.

Ao saírem, Isabella notou que o calor da tarde estava amainando. A brisa suave vinha em boa hora, secando-lhe o suor da nuca.

— Você se importa se formos no seu carro? O meu está um pouco...

— Eu vi. Você já solicitou para a seguradora providenciar o reparo?

— Não está tão ruim assim! — esbravejou, embora na verdade estivesse bem amassado.

Parou em frente ao Porsche de Edward e pôde constatar que estava impecável. Ele esboçou um sorriso, e não disse nada.

Isabella colocou a mão na capota do veículo verde-escuro e comentou:

— Eu amo este carro. Meu pai tinha um desses e me deixou dirigir somente uma vez.

— Você quer guiar o meu? — perguntou Edward, casualmente.

— Não, quero dizer...

— Vamos, entre. Aqui estão as chaves.

— Tem certeza?

— Você é uma motorista prudente, não é?

Ela sorriu, agradecida, e se acomodou no lugar do motorista.

A primeira coisa que notou, enquanto se sentava atrás da direção, era que o carro tinha o mesmo cheiro dele. Girou a chave na ignição e sentiu um calafrio quando ligou o motor.

Um olhar de relance lhe disse que Edward estava feliz pela sua excitação. Bem, não importava. Ela iria desfrutar.

Dirigir o carro era puro prazer: respondia imediatamente quando se pisava no acelerador, era ágil nas curvas, o câmbio, leve.

— Onde mora a sua mãe? — perguntou Edward, quebrando o silêncio.

Isabella voltou à realidade quando se lembrou aonde deveria ir e por quê.

— Em Strait Lane — respondeu, tentando disfarçar o embaraço.

Edward percebeu a mudança brusca de humor em Isabella e sentiu-se mal pôr ter dito algo que não deveria. Pela primeira vez desde que a alertara sobre a possibilidade de ser a mãe verdadeira de Brian, tinha reparado que ela sorrira feliz, dirigindo o seu carro com a sua vivacidade costumeira, e ele estragara o momento com a sua pergunta. Não deveria ter dito nada.

— Visitar a sua mãe é sempre tão estressante assim para você? Ou está preocupada com alguma coisa que ela possa vir a lhe revelar?

— Acho que as duas coisas.

— O que existe entre você e sua mãe? A não ser que não queira falar sobre isso.

— Eu não me importo. É uma história antiga, mas a minha ela não esquece. Tudo se resume a isto: não vivo a minha vida da forma como meus pais idealizaram. Eles tinham planejado tudo, desde a minha educação até o sexo do meu filho. A gravidez na idade de dezessete anos não estava na lista.

— Isabella, isso aconteceu há catorze anos. Por quanto tempo alguém pode sentir tanto ressentimento?

— Ah, mas ainda tem mais. Após a gravidez, me comportei bem por um breve período. Entrei para a universidade, depois de papai me impor várias restrições e exigir que eu me casasse com um homem respeitável. Jacob Black era pobre, mas, apesar disso, servia. Todos diziam que eu seria uma garota feliz se conseguisse conquistá-lo, naquelas circunstâncias.

Edward não pôde deixar de perceber a amargura na voz dela. Sabia que provavelmente deveria encerrar o assunto, mas estava louco para saber mais sobre Isabella Swan. Queria entender por que algumas vezes ela parecia ser tão frágil.

— Então Black era um príncipe de conto de fada?

Isabella suspirou profundamente.

— Imagine... Na verdade, não passava de um homem egoísta, chauvinista e metido a valentão.

O queixo de Edward doía só de pensar que Isabella fora molestada por um marido tão decadente.

— Então por que se casou com ele?

— Não sei. Honestamente, não entendo como pude ser tão idiota. Acho que queria agradar a meus pais. Tentei em vão provar a eles que eu não tinha arruinado a minha vida.

— Por quanto tempo ficou casada?

— Por cinco anos. Deu certo por algum tempo, enquanto era uma boa mulherzinha. Mas, finalmente, acordei e me dei conta de que eu tinha uma vida para viver. E quando Jacob quis mandar em mim, eu o deixei. De qualquer forma, o divórcio não caiu bem. Meus pais disseram que isso provava o que já sabiam há muito tempo: que eu era idiota, ingrata e indigna de pertencer à família deles. Algumas vezes agiram como se quisessem me esquecer, mas sempre havia condições para tudo. Nunca pararam de tentar me colocar sob as suas asas.

Isabella fez uma pausa, fingindo ler as placas das ruas.

— Um dia, deixei meu pai muito zangado, e naquela noite ele sofreu um enfarte. Foi para o túmulo me maldizendo, e falou à minha mãe que, se um dia ela quisesse se juntar a ele no céu, era melhor continuar me amaldiçoando.

— E ela fez isso? — perguntou Edward, atônito. Isabella acenou que sim.

— Eu não me lembro se ela algum dia foi contra o meu pai, se o desagradou ou se atravessou o caminho dele de alguma maneira. Foi educada para acreditar que os homens estavam sempre certos.

— O que aconteceu com o seu ex-marido?

— Quando se deu conta de que não conseguiria nada de mim, sumiu e se foi morar com a herdeira de um império em eletrônica. Sempre suspeitei que ele se casara comigo pelo dinheiro da minha família, e isso ele admitiu após o nosso divórcio.

Uma raiva irracional tomou conta de Edward ao pensar que alguém pudesse usar Isabella daquela maneira. Sentiu vontade de esmurrar o idiota.

— Você está me dizendo que os seus pais a acusaram por ter abandonado um idiota daqueles? — ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Isabella, encolhendo os ombros.

— O divórcio os embaraçava, tal como a gravidez. — Ela deve ter percebido a reação interior de Edward, pois acrescentou: — Não deixe que isso o aborreça. Eu já resolvi o problema Com Jacob. Naturalmente foi uma vergonha não ter me reconciliado com meu pai antes de sua morte. Houve uma ocasião em que fomos muito próximos, mas... bem não era o momento certo. E algum dia a minha mãe cederia. Ela está ficando mais indulgente. Este ano até me mandou um cartão de aniversário.

A atitude gentil de Isabella não enganava Edward. Havia um certo ressentimento e desespero em sua voz que traíam suas palavras. O tratamento rígido dos pais a machucaram profundamente.

Como puderam dar as costas à única filha que tiveram? Edward não se imaginava fazendo o mesmo a Brian, não importa em que circunstâncias.

Colocou a mão sobre a de Isabella. Ela o olhou, perplexa, mas voltou a atenção para a estrada, sem nenhum comentário.

A primeira visão que Edward teve da casa dos Swan tirou-lhe o fôlego. Através do portão trabalhado de ferro, podia ver o caminho de tijolos vermelhos, ladeado por enormes carvalhos, que dava numa casa estilo colonial com colunas brancas.

Isabella parou à frente do portão e falou ao interfone:

— Diga a ela que eu vim para tratar de um assunto importante. — Isabella virou-se para Edward. — A curiosidade vai fazê-la receber-me.

— Quer dizer que há uma chance de ela não nos atender?

— Sim. Nunca tentei vir sem ter avisado antes.

Após uma longa espera, os portões foram silenciosamente abertos, como se guiados por uma mão invisível. Isabella entrou com o carro e deixou-o na entrada principal. Estendeu as chaves para Edward.

— Obrigada por ter me deixado dirigir. Foi uma experiência e tanto.

O mordomo da mansão recepcionou-os. O homem baixo acompanhou Edward e Isabella pela porta principal para o vestíbulo de mármore. Dali foram levados à sala de estar aconchegante, com toques femininos. Embora não pudesse negar que estivesse bem de vida atualmente, Edward não fora criado daquela maneira. Ainda não se sentia à vontade com tanta ostentação.

A grande dama da casa apareceu pouco depois: uma mulher miúda, de cabelo castanho-escuro, como o da filha, vestida em um quimono de seda. Tinha um porte real, frio e inacessível.

Edward se deu conta de que conhecia a sra. Swan. Encontrara-a uma vez, em um evento beneficente.

— Mãe — cumprimentou Isabella, levantando-se, parecendo querer pegar na mão da mãe ou dar um beijo em seu rosto, mas não o fez.

— Isabella. Você está bem?

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, Isabella continuou:

— Mãe, este é Edward Cullen. Ele...

— Sr. Cullen! — A senhora abriu um sorriso inesperado. — Claro. Nós nos encontramos no Baile da Fibrose Cística, se lembra? O senhor estava com a charmosa Grace Bonwinn.

— Sim, eu me lembro. Como está, sra. Swan? — perguntou polidamente.

— Por favor, me chame de Renné. Vocês já jantaram? Eu acredito que o meu chefe está preparando...

— Mãe, esta não é uma visita social — disse Isabella, interrompendo-a bruscamente.

Os lábios de Renné se fecharam, demonstrando irritação.

— Ah, sim. Você disse alguma coisa sobre negócios. Bem, sentem-se e digam do que se trata.

Isabella não perdeu tempo em tirar da bolsa as duas certidões de nascimento. Estendeu ambas para Renné, e encostou-se na poltrona esperando a reação inevitável.

Após um tempo que parecia interminável, Renné levantou os olhos e perguntou:

— O que isso significa?

— Achamos que você poderia nos dizer. Estou certa de que reconhece a certidão de nascimento de sua neta. A outra, "Menino Swan", pertence a Brian, filho adotado de Edward. Uma vez que eu não dei à luz gêmeos…

Renné voltou-se para Edward com olhos acusadores.

— Onde você conseguiu isto? — interpelou, agitando o pedaço de papel.

— Solicitei ao juiz que revelasse o dossiê da adoção de Brian. Tenho uma cópia autenticada em casa.

— Não é possível! — Renné voltou-se para a filha. — Isabella, eu não acredito que tenha caído na armadilha. Isto é algum esquema para tirar dinheiro de você. Os documentos podem ser falsificados, você bem sabe.

Isabella levantou-se do sofá.

— É exatamente esse o ponto! Documentos podem ser forjados. Mas qual deles? Eu nunca vi a certidão original de Renesmee, ou mesmo uma cópia autenticada. Para ser sincera, nunca vi Renesmee. Mas vi Brian. Ele é um menino de catorze anos, saudável, bonito e que quer encontrar a mãe verdadeira. Não tem nada a ver com dinheiro, acredite.

Renné também ficou pálida por detrás da maquiagem cuidadosamente feita.

— O que você está querendo dizer?

— O óbvio. Eu quis ficar com o meu bebê, Você e papai não queriam. Como sempre, fizeram tudo ao seu modo, não se importando com os meus sentimentos. — A cada palavra que dizia, se aproximava mais da mãe, até que as duas ficaram frente a frente. — Eu dei à luz um menino saudável, e vocês mentiram quando disseram que eu tinha tido uma menina que morrera.

— Não é verdade! — retrucou Renné, acenando a cabeça veementemente, — Como pode pensar que eu faria isso com a minha própria filha?

— Se isso fosse facilitar a vida de vocês, se pensassem que seria para o meu próprio bem... E sempre souberam o que era melhor para mim, não é? O casamento com Jacob é um típico exemplo do seu bom julgamento.

Os lábios vermelhos de Renné se apertaram.

— Eu acho que podemos concordar que Jacob foi um erro.

— Um erro? Que tal dizer uma catástrofe? Você soube que quase me matei por causa dele? — Quando os olhos da mãe se arregalaram, Isabella continuou, implacável: — Guardei três frascos daquele remédio que o seu médico prescreveu. Mas fui muito covarde.

Edward agarrou-se nos braços da cadeira para impedir-se de pular entre as duas mulheres. Não sabia o que havia esperado que aconteceria quando Isabella confrontasse com a mãe, mas certamente não era aquilo. Sentiu-se um intruso ouvindo uma conversa que não lhe dizia respeito.

— Desculpe-me — resolveu interromper. — Acho que devemos voltar ao assunto do filho de Isabella. Sra. Swan, a senhora acha que é possível que o seu marido tenha enganado Isabella sem o seu conhecimento?

— Meu marido nunca mentiu pra mim — respondeu, recobrando o porte majestoso.

— Ah, por favor — retrucou Isabella, enquanto andava pela sala. — Ele mentiu para você todo o tempo. Lembra quando ele teve aquele caso?

— Isabella! Eu não admito que fale mal do seu pai quando ele não está aqui para se defender.

— Ele não precisa estar aqui, tem você para defendê-lo. Você é tão cega que não admite que ele não era perfeito.

— Ninguém é perfeito. E não tem nada a ver com lealdade. Olhe para vocês dois — disse calmamente, incluindo Edward. — Existe um meio de resolver este problema. Charlie tinha um arquivo sobre você, Isabella, e tenho certeza de que a certidão autenticada de Renesmee está aqui. Vamos todos à biblioteca — disse, saindo da sala.

Edward segurou a mão de Isabella.

— Tente ir com calma. Não está sendo fácil para nenhum de nós.

— Está certo — respondeu, sussurrando.

Renné levou-os para uma sala enorme, com estantes que iam até o teto, cheias de livros. Nas prateleiras podiam-se ver livros encadernados com capas de couro, alguns muito antigos. Uma mesa maciça de mogno, sobre um tapete oriental antigo, dominava o ambiente.

Renné caminhou diretamente para um arquivo e abriu a segunda gaveta. Buscou até encontrar a pasta que procurava. Retirou-a e a abriu sobre a mesa, folheando rapidamente o seu conteúdo. A pasta continha tudo sobre o passado de Isabella, inclusive programas dos recitais da escola, pinturas em guache, fitas de shows eqüestres e torneios de tênis.

Finalmente Renné achou o documento elucidativo.

— Aqui está, como disse a vocês. A cópia autenticada do registro de nascimento de Renesmee. Acho que você deve desculpas ao seu pai.

Isabella olhou espantada e muda para o pedaço de papel. Edward não podia imaginar o que passava pela cabeça dela, mas havia um quê de alívio em seus olhos, apesar de estarem cobertos de tristeza.

Ele sentiu suas esperanças se evaporarem. Apesar de desejar encontrar a mãe de Brian, queria devolver a Isabella a criança que ela havia perdido. Pegou o certificado da mão dela e examinou-o.

— Esperem um minuto. — Dois pares de olhos cravaram-se em Edward. Ele acendeu a lâmpada sobre a mesa e examinou mais cuidadosamente o documento.

— Foi alterado. Vocês podem ver que, contra a luz, algumas partes deste papel é mais fino.

Depois de muito tempo, os seus esforços eram compensados. Isabella havia dado à luz um menino, e alguém, muito provavelmente o pai, tentou esconder a verdade dela.

— Meu Deus — murmurou Renné, enquanto buscava apoio na cadeira que estava atrás da mesa.

A sua reação era a mais honesta que Edward vira, e não tinha dúvidas de que até aquele momento ela ignorara a crueldade que haviam cometido contra a sua filha.

Isabella, no entanto, estava cega demais para perceber essa reação.

— Como você pôde tirar uma coisa tão preciosa de mim? — perguntou, em voz baixa. — Seu próprio neto, por Deus! Como pôde deixar que estranhos o adotassem?

Renné negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Isabella, eu... — Mas não pôde continuar quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Edward olhou para Isabella, esperando sentir alguma compaixão. Mas viu que nela só transparecia a raiva irracional, e não podia deixar de dar-lhe razão.

Talvez não fosse o momento para interferir, mas, mesmo assim, o fez. Não conseguiria ficar olhando mãe e filha brigando daquela maneira.

— Vamos — disse, pegando a mão de Isabella. — Já achamos o que viemos procurar. Boa noite, sra. Swan.

Por um momento, pensou que Isabella iria brigar com ele, mas ela deixou-se conduzir facilmente em direção à porta.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Isabella permaneceu quieta por todo o caminho de volta. Brincava com o anel, mexia nas mechas do cabelo e mordiscava o lábio inferior. Uma tensão palpável como um campo de força a rodeava.

Quando finalmente falou, disse a Edward:

— Muito obrigada.

— Por quê?

— Por levar-me para fora naquele momento, antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa da qual eu nunca me perdoaria. Nunca senti tanta raiva na vida, nunca pensei que fosse capaz de fazer aquilo.

Edward compreendeu. Uma vez já se sentira fora de controle, e quase nocauteou o médico de Kate. Sentiu uma raiva irracional em relação ao homem, que, em sua opinião, causara sua morte.

— Acho que não sabemos do que somos capazes até que sejamos levados ao nosso limite.

— O dia inteiro eu suspeitei da verdade. Pensei e repensei sobre o assunto, me preparando para descobrir que Brian era realmente o meu filho e que Renesmee era uma mera fantasia. E ainda assim, quando fiquei face a face com a verdade, levei um choque. Por um minuto, realmente achei que odiava a minha mãe.

— Isabella — disse Edward, com receio de deixá-la furiosa. — Eu não acredito que a sra. Swan soubesse. A não ser que seja uma tremenda atriz, ela também ficou tão chocada quanto você ao ver a certidão adulterada.

— Talvez — consentiu Isabella.

— Não acha que foi um pouco rude com ela?

— Não.

— Não?

— Se ela não sabia dos fatos é porque optou por não saber. Minha mãe fechou os olhos para uma porção de coisas. Deixou que meu pai me enviasse para aquela maternidade horrorosa em Oklahoma e não levantou um dedo para impedir.

— Está querendo dizer que ela poderia ter evitado o que aconteceu?

— É exatamente isso.

— Se tivesse sabido da fraude, você não acha que ela teria evitado?

— Eu não sei. Você não tem que me acompanhar — disse, quando Edward se preparava para abrir a porta do carro.

— Claro que vou.

— Eu realmente estou bem — afirmou Isabella, sem entusiasmo.

Ele não contestou, mas seguiu-a resoluto até a entrada do velho prédio.

— Ainda temos alguns assuntos para resolver, como o que iremos dizer a Brian.

— Brian — sussurrou, parando no meio da calçada.

— Sim, você ainda se lembra dele?

Francamente, estava sendo muito difícil compreender a atitude de Isabella. Naturalmente tinha o direito de estar zangada, mas lhe pareceu que toda a alegria de encontrar o filho que ela pensava morto tinha sido ofuscada pela raiva.

— Acho que por um minuto me esqueci dele — murmurou, enquanto continuava a andar, com a cabeça baixa, procurando as chaves na bolsa. — Estou muito centrada em mim mesma.

O apartamento se encontrava quente e abafado. Mecanicamente, largou a bolsa no chão, ligou o ar-condicionado e dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

— Você quer algo gelado para beber? Talvez um chá?

Edward seguiu-a até a cozinha e encontrou-a em pé na frente do refrigerador aberto, com o olhar parado, como se tivesse se esquecido por que abrira a porta.

Ele fechou a porta e voltou-a para si, colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros, suavemente.

— Não há necessidade de ser tão forte, você sabe disso. Não posso avaliar o que está sentindo agora, mas imagino que esteja querendo guardar tudo dentro de si. Não tem que fazer isso, Não vou achar que você é louca se começar a gritar, berrar e dar murros no travesseiro.

— Honestamente, eu estou bem. Acho que tirei toda a raiva de dentro de mim. Quanto mais haveria?

— O equivalente a anos.

De repente, os olhos de Isabella ficaram marejados de lágrimas. E então, sem refletir, Edward a puxou para si, envolvendo-a em seus braços e tentando confortá-la.

Edward sentiu-se confuso. Havia esperado que ela chorasse, mas não assim, com tanta amargura. Alisou-lhe as costas, murmurando palavras reconfortantes que não fizeram efeito.

Isabella era doce, e cheirava a talco de bebê. Edward pressionou o rosto contra o topo da cabeça dela e aspirou-lhe o perfume.

Rasgou um pedaço de papel toalha e estendeu-o a Isabella, tentando a todo custo fazê-la parar de chorar.

— Se você fosse um cavalheiro como Cary Grant, teria um lenço para mim.

Ele tinha que admirá-la pela coragem.

— Imagine que eu não seja do tipo que carregue lenços.

— Você deveria ter ido embora quando teve a oportunidade. Olhe, a sua camisa está toda manchada de maquiagem.

— Nada que uma boa lavada não resolva.

— Estou tão embaraçada. Hoje você me viu totalmente desprovida de dignidade.

— Tolice. Por quê não se senta enquanto eu pego uns drinques?

Ela concordou, ainda limpando o rosto molhado com o papel, e saiu deixando Edward sozinho na cozinha.

Ele abriu a geladeira e encontrou uma jarra quase vazia de chá gelado e meia garrafa de vinho branco. O vinho parecia refrescante. Pegou a garrafa.

A sala de estar estava começando a esfriar. Isabella encolhera-se em um canto do sofá, com as pernas dobradas. Esboçou um sorriso quando ele lhe estendeu o copo de vinho.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — Edward perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Um pouco.

— Isabella, você se lembra do que me falou no sábado à noite, em minha casa?

— Eu disse uma porção de coisas.

— Quero dizer, a respeito de Brian. Quando falei que achava que era a mãe dele, você disse que sentia muito em não ser. Era verdade?

Ela o encarou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Quer saber se eu fiquei realmente feliz por Brian ser meu filho, e acha que eu deveria estar pulando de alegria ou coisa assim?

— Exatamente. Tinha esperanças de que você seria a pessoa certa, em parte por causa de Brian, mas principalmente por você. Queria devolver o que lhe foi tirado. Oh, Isabella, por favor, não chore de novo. Eu não quis... fazê-la sentir-se assim. Só estou tentando compreender.

— Como você se sentiria se descobrisse que o seu próprio pai roubou o seu filho?

Edward compreendeu, não contestando o que fora dito. Imaginou que os seus pontos de vista eram muito simplistas.

— Por anos eu chorei por uma filha que nunca existiu. Não deixei de pensar um dia sequer em como seria se estivesse viva, se teria sido bonita e esperta, se haveria se tornado uma grande pianista ou uma astronauta. E agora é como se tivesse morrido novamente, porque nunca foi real.

— Mas existe Brian, e ele é real.

— Sim, é — concordou Isabella. — E eu perdi os primeiros catorze anos de sua vida. Nunca o peguei nos braços para dar-lhe de mamar. Perdi as suas primeiras palavras, os seus primeiros passos, o seu primeiro dia na escola.

— Pense no futuro, Isabella, não no passado. Brian ainda tem muitos começos: o seu primeiro dia no colégio, sua primeira namorada, a primeira participação no time de futebol da escola, e você vai estar lá.

— Vou?

— Pode vê-lo quantas vezes quiser.

Isabella nunca saberia o quanto lhe doía dizer aquelas palavras. Sempre havia se preocupado por Brian de alguma forma substituir Kate em seu coração, e ali estava ele, dando toda a permissão para Isabella entrar e tomar conta. Mas que escolha tinha? Ela nunca teve uma chance com Brian.

— Nunca serei a mãe dele — disse, abatida. — Na verdade, era a Kate que ele chamava de mãe, e isso não irá mudar. Não sei por quê, mas pensei em James. Acho que ele deveria saber que tem um filho.

— Você sabe onde James Turner está? — perguntou Edward, com medo de saber a resposta.

— Não. Perdi contato com James há muito tempo. Quando voltei de Oklahoma, os Turners tinham se mudado, e não deixaram o novo endereço. Nunca entendi isso. Quero dizer, James e seu pai eram nômades, de forma que não me surpreendo que tenham se mudado, mas nunca entendi por que nunca me disseram para onde foram.

— E você não o viu mais?

— Não. Meu pai disse que tentaria localizá-los, mas duvido que tenha cumprido, e eu também não o pressionei. Teria sido difícil encarar James e dizer-lhe que nosso bebê tinha morrido.

— Você o amava?,

— Sim.

— Gostaria de vê-lo de novo?

Isabella arregalou os olhos.

— Você sabe onde ele está?

— Ainda não, mas o mesmo detetive particular que encontrou você pode localizar James. Brian queria encontrar ambos.

— Eu gostaria de vê-lo de novo — afirmou com carinho. — Sempre quis saber o que foi feito da vida dele.

Edward abominou o ciúme que sentia, mas não conseguia evitá-lo. Gostaria que Isabella o olhasse daquela maneira e dissesse o seu nome com aquele tom de nostalgia. Sentiu vontade de fazer amor com ela por horas a fio, até que ela esquecesse do toque de James, e o de qualquer outro homem.

A força do desejo tomou conta de si. Também não era apenas um mero desejo que pudesse compreender e controlar. O que o assustou foi a repentina possessividade e o sentimento de proteção que sentiu por ela.

Não sabia quando acontecera, mas em algum momento a envolvera nos braços para confortá-la, sem dúvida, mas a proximidade não o deixou à vontade. Nem mesmo o olhar que ela lhe lançara com aqueles olhos ingênuos, ou o fato de que a respiração de Isabella acelerara quando apertou os seus ombros.

Ela levantou o queixo levemente e molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua. Baixou a cabeça em movimentos leves até que ele pudesse sentir o calor de sua respiração em seu rosto.

Isabella não tinha idéia de como ocorrera. Num momento estavam falando a respeito de James, e, no próximo, encontrava-se enlaçada nos braços de Edward, sendo atraída inexoravelmente como um metal atraído por um magneto.

Poderia ter pensado em mil e uma razões para que aquilo não acontecesse, mas não encontrou nenhuma que a fizesse se afastar daquele beijo inebriante.

O corpo de Isabella despertou para a vida, reagindo a sensações físicas que estiveram adormecidas. Os seios clamavam pelo toque das mãos de Edward, a pele formigava, e o profundo calor que saía de dentro de si relembrou-a como havia se negado aos prazeres que um homem é capaz de trazer.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, explorando-lhe a boca com a língua. Ouviu um gemido e deu-se conta de que saía de sua própria garganta.

De repente, Edward interrompeu o beijo, embora continuasse a abraçá-la.

— Com certeza, esta não foi a idéia mais brilhante que tive — murmurou, quase para si mesmo.

Isabella tinha que concordar. Mas alguma parte egoísta de si mesma recusou-se a deixá-lo, ou afastá-lo de si. Não se importava com o que fosse prudente ou sensato. A única coisa que queria era estar abraçada a ele, e deixá-lo preencher todos os vazios de sua alma.

Edward era o único que poderia compreender o que estava se passando com ela.

— Não vá — murmurou.

— Seríamos loucos se continuássemos com isso. — Edward não parecia ser aquele homem confiante, seguro de si a que ela estava acostumada.

— Sempre soube que eu era louca.

— Não é, não. Mas você teve um dia terrível. Duvido que seja capaz de tomar uma decisão como... — A voz dele fraquejou quando ela começou a beijá-lo por todo o pescoço e terminou com uma mordiscada no peito. — Você está brincando com fogo, garota.

— Eu gosto de fogo — murmurou, antes que ele a beijasse de novo. E ela estava queimando por dentro. As chamas afugentaram aqueles sentimentos de dor e desilusão.

Fortes arrepios tomaram conta de todo o corpo de Isabella quando ele tocou-lhe os seios, o abdome, as coxas. Os dedos ágeis subiram pelas pernas para tocar a lingerie rendada.

— Tem idéia do que está fazendo comigo? — ele perguntou, num gemido, enquanto a deitava sobre o sofá, cobrindo-a com o seu corpo, quente e pesado e poderosamente másculo. — Nunca desejei uma mulher como quero você. Mas não suporto a idéia de machucá-la.

— Você não está me machucando. Eu preciso disso. E muito.

Não houve nenhuma troca de palavras entre ambos. Roupas voaram em todas as direções. Embora nunca tivesse se deixado despir assim na frente de um homem, não ocorreu a Isabella ficar envergonhada. Estava sendo levada pela graça quase que animal do corpo de Edward para pensar em como ele a estaria vendo.

Seus olhares se cruzaram, e as chamas se acenderam mais.

Edward gemeu e cobriu ambos os seios com as mãos. Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás, com a respiração ofegante e espasmos seguidos. O prazer do toque a fazia delirar.

Quando pensou que não agüentaria um segundo mais, ele a puxou para si.

Penetrou-a vagarosamente. Era um espasmo firme, no início um pouco doloroso para Isabella, pois já fazia muito tempo que não fazia amor, mas o pequeno desconforto logo cedeu lugar a uma pressão indescritivelmente maravilhosa, a sensação da intimidade máxima. Regozijou-se e deleitou-se de prazer.

A cada instante, ela chegava mais perto do clímax, transcendendo todos os limites de sensações conhecidos, até que, finalmente, uma silenciosa explosão abalou toda a estrutura de seu corpo.

Agarrou-o, vagamente consciente de que ele também havia chegado ao clímax. Depois, ficaram em silêncio.

A sala estava quase totalmente escura, iluminada apenas pelas luzes da cidade. O único som, além da respiração, era o barulho do ar-condicionado.

— Não podemos culpar o vinho por isso, podemos? — Isabella perguntou, baixinho.

— Acredito que não, querida. Não podemos culpar nada, a não ser nós mesmos e nossos hormônios.

Era mais do que isso. Pelo menos para ela. Mas não iria contar a Edward sobre os seus sentimentos, pelo menos por enquanto. Eram muito recentes, e ela queria explorá-los mais profundamente antes de expressá-los.

— Você se sente melhor? — perguntou Edward, preocupado.

— Para dizer a verdade, sim. Obrigada.

— Por favor, não me agradeça. Eu não mereço. — Levantou-se, procurando a roupa na escuridão.

— Por que não merece agradecimento? Você me ajudou.

— Então por que não me sinto orgulhoso disso? Você estava pensando no amor perdido, no pai de seu filho, e eu entrei em cena num momento de fragilidade.

— Acredite, eu não estava pensando em James, não depois que você me beijou.

— Eu, pelo menos, poderia ter levado você ao quarto.

Ela riu, pensando no desastre que teria sido. O lugar estava uma bagunça só depois da limpeza rápida que dera na sala de estar.

— O que há de engraçado?

— Eu explico em outra hora. Você parece estar pronto para ir embora.

— Acho que seria o melhor, não acha? Não seria justo com Brian.

Brian. Ele deveria ter sido o centro das atenções, e no entanto ela o deixara de lado.

— Tem razão, acho que não seria justo. Ele vai ter que suportar muito e não precisamos acrescentar mais uma carga... — concordou Isabella. — Isso quer dizer que devemos fingir que nada aconteceu?

Edward ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo antes de responder.

— Seria melhor.

— Tudo bem. Mas eu não me arrependo.

— Nem eu. Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, Isabella.

Mesmo que o seu coração palpitasse com essas palavras, uma parte queria chorar. Era uma tragédia, encontrar alguém especial e ser impossível continuar com a relação.

— Você vai dizer a verdade a Brian esta noite? — perguntou. — Quero dizer, sobre eu ser a mãe dele.

— Acho que sim. Não tem outro jeito. Mas estou certo de que vai querer falar com você a respeito.

Um sentimento de pânico tomou conta de Isabella.

Além de estar lidando com toda a raiva e o ressentimento, sem contar com aquele pequeno idílio que tivera com Edward, estava morta de medo de não saber lidar com Brian. O que aconteceria se não conseguisse atingir as suas expectativas? O que seria se ele decidisse que não a queria em sua vida? Não havia como competir com Kate, a mãe que o havia amado muito.

— Acho que ele consegue lidar com isso — continuou Edward.

Isabella assentiu.

— Ele parece ser um menino maduro. Eu... eu preciso de um tempo, Edward. A última coisa que quero é ficar histérica na frente de Brian. Posso deixar cicatrizes para a vida inteira.

Edward não disse uma palavra por um longo tempo. Ela havia falado alguma coisa errada?

— Ok — Edward concordou, finalmente. — Ligue-me quando estiver pronta. Nesse meio tempo eu lhe informarei se o detetive trouxer alguma novidade sobre James. — Levantou-se do sofá, de súbito. — Você está bem?

— Sim, estou.

— Ah, uma coisinha. Eu dei uma olhada na sua oferta e tudo parece estar em ordem. Vou enviar as cópias assinadas para o seu escritório amanhã.

Por Deus, ela havia esquecido da cozinha.

No caminho de casa, Edward pensou a respeito de Kate. Pensou que iria sentir remorsos, ou alguma coisa no sentido de estar sendo infiel, mas não. Antes de ela morrer, lhe dissera para não perder tempo se lamentando. Ela queria que ele encontrasse alguém para amar, alguém que pudesse ser a mãe de Brian.

Com um sorriso irônico, Edward imaginou se Kate quereria que ele seguisse suas instruções tão ao pé da letra. De todas as mulheres deste mundo, por que teria que se envolver justamente com a que não deveria? Algumas vezes a vida não era justa.

Quando parou na garagem, seus pensamentos se voltaram para preocupações mais imediatas.

— Pai, é você?

— Sim — respondeu ao chamado, enquanto saía da garagem, quase colidindo com Brian.

— Você a viu? Quero dizer, a mãe da sra. Swan. — O olhar de Brian se fixou na mancha de maquiagem na camisa de Edward, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

— Sim, nós a vimos hoje. — Edward não sentiu a necessidade de aprofundar o assunto.

— E vocês tinham razão: Isabella é minha mãe verdadeira?

— Sim, filho.

Era reconfortante ver a face de Brian se abrir para a felicidade. Após a morte de Kate, ele pouco sorrira. Mas alegria em excesso também poderia ser um problema.

— Nós podemos vê-la? — perguntou Brian, imediatamente. — Posso telefonar para ela? Por que você não a trouxe junto? Ei, quer dizer que eu tenho uma avó também. Pai, há alguma coisa errada?

— Não há nada errado. É que as coisas são mais complicadas do que nós imaginávamos.

Enquanto colocava limonada para ambos, explicou o melhor que pôde sobre o encontro emocional entre Isabella e a mãe.

— Está querendo dizer que ela não quer me ver? — perguntou Brian, tentando esconder o desespero.

— Claro que ela quer vê-lo — assegurou Edward, rezando para que isso fosse verdade. — Ela só precisa de um tempo para colocar as coisas em ordem. Todos esses acontecimentos foram um choque para ela.

Brian não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

— Ela disse alguma coisa sobre o meu pai?

— Não sabe onde ele está. Mas me disse que o amou um dia. Quando souberam que ela estava grávida, quiseram se casar, mas os pais não permitiram.

— Parece que foi uma injustiça. Mas ainda assim estou feliz por eles não terem me querido.

— Por quê isso? — perguntou Edward, espantado.

— Porque se eles não tivessem feito isso, você e mamãe não teriam me adotado.

— Ah, filho...

O menino estava destinado a ser um diplomata. Sabia exatamente o que dizer na hora certa para aliviar as inseguranças de Edward.

Edward envolveu Brian em seus braços. Era bom lembrar o quanto era afortunado.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Quando puxou o freio de mão na frente da casa dos Cullens, Isabella tinha que admitir que estava muito mais apreensiva em ver Edward do que em se encontrar com Brian, no seu novo papel de mãe. Já havia falado com ambos por telefone. Brian parecia cauteloso, mas ansioso. Edward, por outro lado, tinha sido frio e profissional marcando as visitas.

Cumprindo a palavra, ele não impôs condições para o seu contato com Brian. Mas havia um tom de apreensão em sua voz. Isabella teve a distinta impressão de que Edward estava querendo lhe dizer que uma vez estabelecido o relacionamento, seria melhor que ela desse continuidade.

Bem, não poderia censurá-lo pelo seu instinto protetor. O menino já havia sofrido muito.

Esperou na porta de entrada, o coração batendo forte. A porta se abriu quase que imediatamente, e Brian estava lá, em pé, dando-lhe as boas-vindas.

— Entre. Papai ainda não voltou com as entradas, mas virá logo.

Isabella havia prometido que não choraria de novo, especialmente na frente de Brian. No entanto, uma lágrima escorreu pela face enquanto o acompanhava casa adentro.

Brian. Seu filho. Ele realmente era o seu filho. Ainda custava a acreditar.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — ele ofereceu.

O menino tinha boas maneiras, ponderou Isabella, enquanto tentava limpar a lágrima. Edward dera a ele uma boa educação. Edward e Kate.

— Um pouco de água, por favor.

Brian pegou um copo que estava sobre a mesa de jantar, onde os pratos haviam sido colocados temporariamente, e encheu-o de gelo e água do refrigerador. Os empreiteiros tinham começado a desmanchar os armários naquela manhã, e aquele lugar parecia ter sido devastado por um furacão.

— Como devo chamá-la? — perguntou Brian, repentinamente, sorrindo. — Sra. Swan seria muito formal, e espero que compreenda que eu não posso chamá-la de mãe.

— Entendo perfeitamente — respondeu Isabella, desejando não transparecer o quanto isso a magoara. — Mãe não é exatamente o título que eu ganhei. Que tal se você me chamasse de Isabella?

Brian pensou por um momento.

— Combinado. Eu queria saber algo sobre meu pai verdadeiro — pediu Brian, melancólico. — Quero dizer, o meu pai biológico. Papai ficaria furioso se eu usasse a palavra "verdadeiro". Ele sempre me lembra que ele e Kate é que são meus pais, porque me criaram.

— Não o culpo. Se eu tivesse criado você, também pensaria assim. Brian, quero que você saiba que não tive a intenção de entrar e tentar tomar o lugar de sua mãe. Só quero que nos conheçamos.

Ele concordou.

— Pensando melhor, trate-me por Bella. O que acha?

Ele concordou, de novo.

— Ok, vou tentar. Você vai me contar a respeito do meu pá... a respeito de James? — perguntou Brian.

Esta era uma outra questão que Isabella tinha antecipado. James, o nômade, o filho mais velho que andava do lado errado, cuja aura de perigo e desafios à autoridade tinham sido irresistivelmente tentadores para uma garota de dezessete anos superprotegido. Ultimamente ela vinha pensando muito nele, imaginando se realmente o amara.

— Você se parece muito com ele — afirmou Isabella. Ela foi interrompida quando alguém abriu a porta. Seu coração começou a palpitar novamente, como acontecia toda vez que Edward estava por perto.

Brian correu para cumprimentar o pai. Isabella pôde ouvir as vozes.

— Você conseguiu as entradas? — perguntou Brian.

— Consegui, estão aqui. — A voz de Edward estava baixa, calorosa e cheia de afeição.

Quando ficou à vista, os lábios de Isabella secaram, e suas faces ficaram coradas de calor. Toda vez que o via, ele parecia melhor. Mesmo após um dia de trabalho sob o calor, ainda era magnífico.

— Oi, Isabella.

— Oi. — Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

— Apresse-se e tome um banho, pai, assim poderemos ir. Eu não quero perder a arremesso inicial.

— Eu não vou — respondeu, bruscamente. — Havia só duas entradas. Desculpe. Mas você e Isabella vão ter que correr um bocado.

Isabella olhou-o curiosamente, mas ele evitou o seu olhar.

A princípio, ela pensou que seria útil ter Edward junto durante essa primeira visita a Brian, para ser um intermediário, se fosse necessário. Mas talvez fosse melhor se ela e o menino tivessem um tempo sozinhos.

Ele estendeu as duas entradas para Brian, com algum dinheiro.

— É melhor vocês irem, se quiserem evitar o trânsito.

— Certo — disse Brian, embora tivesse olhado o pai com ar perplexo.

Edward teve uma sensação estranha dentro do peito enquanto olhava Isabella e Brian saírem pela porta sem ele. Então pegou a terceira entrada do bolso e estudou-a, como se ele pudesse conter todas as respostas de que desesperadamente necessitava.

Realmente tinha intenção de ir com Brian e Isabella ao jogo de beisebol. Mas quando viu Isabella, tão vaporosa e doce no short de linho branco e na camiseta púrpura, soube que não poderia ficar perto dela sem tocá-la, abraçá-la, acariciar seu rosto e cabelo sedoso.

Deveria estar louco na noite em que fizeram amor. Quando ele a pegou nos braços, teve apenas a intenção de confortá-la. Faria qualquer coisa para tirar o brilho desolado de seus olhos. Precisava arrancar todas aquelas aflições que estavam machucando o seu coração, fazê-la sorrir. Mas ela não sorrira, nem ele. Olhara-o com aqueles olhos castanhos, inocentes, e de alguma forma aquele primeiro beijo acontecera.

Após o beijo, ele se perdera.

A melhor coisa seria Edward ficar longe da presença de Isabella e Brian. Ele não faria nada para prejudicar o bem-estar emocional do garoto.

Eram quase onze e meia quando Brian chegou a casa. Edward segurou a respiração quando ouviu a chave girar na porta, querendo dar uma olhada em Isabella, mas Brian entrou sozinho.

— Você perdeu um jogo e tanto, pai.

Edward não podia mostrar muito entusiasmo pela vitória do seu time.

— Isso é bom, filho. E como foi o resto? Você e Isabella... Quero dizer, correu tudo bem entre vocês?

— Claro. Ela me contou como era ser rica e outras coisas. Teve uma babá e seu próprio pônei.

— Verdade? O que mais ela disse?

— Contou-me a respeito do meu pá... do meu pai biológico. Parece que era um cara descontraído. Espero que o detetive o encontre.

Aquela alfinetada traiçoeira que o espetava toda vez que pensava sobre Isabella e James juntos vinha à tona de novo. Deus, ele estava com ciúme do amor que um dia eles haviam compartilhado, o amor que deu à luz Brian. Ou talvez tivesse medo que a chama daquele amor ganhasse vida novamente, se eles voltassem a se encontrar.

— Mas ela não fez nenhuma promessa.

Edward se deu conta de que não prestara atenção ao monólogo de Brian.

— Promessa?

— A respeito de ver a minha avó. Pensei que seria ótimo ter uma avó, uma vez que nunca conheci a minha, mas a mãe de Bella não parece do tipo que quer gosta dessas coisas. Ela me disse que a sra. Swan nunca fez um biscoito na vida, e que as duas não se dão muito bem. Talvez ela nem queira me ver. Não é estranho não querer ver o seu próprio neto? Você não acha que pelo menos ela deveria estar curiosa?

Edward achou engraçado imaginar Renné Swan no papel de avó.

— Eu falei a Bella a respeito da All-star. Ela achou legal.

— Brian, eu já lhe disse que você não pode participar daquele time de futebol. A All-star é muito competitiva para alguém da sua idade.

— Mas, pai, há uma porção de garotos mais novos que eu que estão no time. Um deles tem treze anos. O treinador Reeves disse que se eu quiser jogar como profissional algum dia, a All-star é uma saída. Os batedores profissionais vão aos seus jogos todo o tempo.

Edward ouvira isso milhões de vezes.

— Já discutimos sobre isso — disse, pacientemente. — Se você jogar bem no colégio, ficará no time de lá, e os profissionais vão examiná-lo o quanto quiserem. Até então, os trabalhos escolares vêm em primeiro lugar, está claro?

— Está bem. Você não pode ficar zangado comigo por tentar.

— E só porque Bella lhe deu sua aprovação, não quer dizer que eu também aprove — disse Edward, irritado. — Ela não sabe do que está falando.

— Ela não sabe? — Sorriu maliciosamente. — Isso quer dizer que eu devo ignorar os conselhos sobre sexo?

— O que é que ela disse a você sobre sexo?

— Que eu deveria esperar até que ter idade suficiente para lidar com as conseqüências.

— Bem, você pode ouvir alguns dos conselhos de Isabella. Garoto sabido. Agora, vá dormir e não esqueça de escovar os dentes.

Uma vez sozinho, deixou o seu gênio fluir livremente. Então Isabella se achou no direito de discutir sobre sexo com o seu filho, não é? Pois ela iria ver.

Isabella decidiu que a cozinha dos Cullen ficaria pronta em duas semanas. Ainda não havia nada começado, mas já podia visualizá-la: aqueles armários de cerejeira, o balcão de mármore, e, no chão, piso em branco e preto.

Ouviu a porta de entrada se abrir e o passo medido, ameaçador, sobre o piso de mármore no hall de entrada. De repente, sentiu-se despreparada para encontrá-lo. A blusa de seda estava grudando em sua pele com o calor daquele dia. Precisava pentear o cabelo, mas não havia tempo. Os passos se dirigiam direto para a cozinha, e quando Edward entrou na sala, o seu olhar penetrante pegou Isabella de surpresa.

— Bem na hora — ele falou, seus olhos lançando chispas de raiva.

A ansiedade tomou conta de Isabella.

— Você não está feliz com o progresso na cozinha? — perguntou, nervosa, dirigindo sua atenção para o homem que estava instalando as novas vidraças em uma das janelas.

— Não tem nada a ver com a cozinha.

— Então talvez devêssemos ir a algum lugar mais reservado — sugeriu, mantendo-se firmemente.

Ele concordou e saíram da cozinha. Foram para o pátio.

Estava tão quieto lá fora, sem uma brisa sequer. Não era um lugar que escolheria para uma discussão. Isabella iria começar a ter verdadeira aversão por aquele lugar se Edward continuasse a confrontá-la.

— Você aparou a grama — observou Isabella. — Está muito bonito.

— Isso não importa. Sente-se. Temos que conversar a respeito de Brian.

Isabella permaneceu em pé.

— Há alguma coisa errada?

— Pode apostar que sim. Caso não tenha notado, ele acha que você anda sobre as águas. Apega-se a cada palavra que você pronuncia. Eu gostaria que prestasse mais atenção ao tipo de mensagem que lhe passa.

— Mas, por Deus, do que é que você está falando?

— Perdi duas semanas argumentando contra o time de futebol All-star, para o qual ele quer entrar. Quase o havia convencido que era uma má idéia. Então você vem e lhe diz que é uma grande oportunidade, e a batalha começa novamente. Tem que ser mais cuidadosa com o que diz para as crianças. É muito fácil influenciá-las da maneira errada.

Ela não gostou nem um pouco do seu tom de voz.

Deu-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se para a fonte, que jorrava alegremente águas claras.

— Você está me dizendo que eu sou má influência para Brian?

— Não, eu não quis dizer isso. Não via Brian tão feliz desde a morte de Kate. Eu só quero que você tenha mais cuidado com o que diz.

— Sou consciente do que devo dizer a ele. A última coisa que eu quero é causar-lhe algum dano.

— Eu não duvido de suas boas intenções. Mas vamos encarar os fatos, você não tem muita experiência com crianças.

— Talvez não. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja descuidada com as palavras. O time de futebol do qual ele quer participar parece uma coisa boa, pelo menos da forma como me apresentou.

— Esqueça o time de futebol. O que disse sobre sexo?

— Como?

— Você não tem o direito de falar com Brian a respeito de sexo. Esse é o meu território.

Agora ela estava começando a entender toda aquela ira.

— Qual é exatamente a sua objeção? Dei algum conselho ruim?

— Não, mas eu preferiria que Brian recebesse os meus conselhos.

— Olhe, sr. Especialista em Educar Crianças, um garoto na idade dele obtém conselhos de todas as fontes, menos de seus pais. Você deveria ficar feliz por Brian estar falando com alguém responsável. Quando eu era adolescente, cometi um erro, e aprendi uma dura lição. Queria que o meu... que ele aprendesse com a minha experiência.

— No entanto...

— E há algumas perguntas às quais eu quero responder — continuou, inflexivelmente. — Brian quis saber sobre mim e James, e acho que ele tem todo o direito. Fez perguntas diretas, e eu dei respostas objetivas, e espero continuar assim. Se você não consegue conviver com isso, é melhor me dizer agora.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Permaneceu em silêncio por um bom tempo, olhando para nada.

— Acho que posso conviver com isso — disse num murmúrio.

Isabella relaxou um pouco. Sabia como estava sendo difícil para ele. Por dois anos havia sido o único pai, a única figura com autoridade na vida do menino. Não queria dividir as responsabilidades, nem ver o seu filho crescer tão rápido. Isso estava claro.

— Agora, o que há de tão errado em fazer parte de um time? A mim me pareceu uma grande idéia. O futebol não é um esporte saudável?

— Não é um jogo que eu desaprove. Não me importarei se ele quiser jogar no time do colégio. É a liga All-star. Eles recrutam os melhores jogadores dos colégios de toda a cidade e disputam com outras cidades. Os jogos são muito intensos, os treinos não são regulares, e eles viajam muito. Brian ainda não está pronto para uma coisa dessas.

Isabella concordou. Ouvira o mesmo tom superprotetor das bocas de seus pais.

— Brian deve ser um jogador muito bom se toda a liga All-star o quer no time.

— Ele é um grande jogador. O time da escola intermediária teve o melhor recorde de todo o distrito no ano passado, e ele foi a estrela.

— Então, muito provavelmente participará do time do colégio.

— Certamente, mas como calouro ele não vai ter muito tempo para jogar como gostaria.

— Iria jogar mais com o time da liga All-star?

— Eles têm um time para garotos com menos de dezesseis anos, e, sendo assim, jogariam mais em campo.

— Tem certeza de que é uma má idéia? Não conheço Brian da mesma forma que você, mas ele me parece um menino maduro e inteligente. Não acha que ele poderia manejar a pressão?

— Provavelmente conseguirá lidar com isso, mas eu não quero que ele perca de vista o que é mais importante. Sonha que um dia poderá se tornar profissional, e não quero encorajá-lo.

— Por que não?

— Por que não?! — repetiu, incrédulo. — É um objetivo irreal, por isso ele precisa concentrar-se em obter boas notas e entrar para o colégio.

— Tem certeza de que é irreal? Talvez Brian esteja destinado a ser o próximo Pelé. Pelo menos jogar futebol parece ser uma parte crucial de sua vida. Ao menos ele tem um objetivo, e isso é importante. Não parece justo refreá-lo quando está começando a voar.

— Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você está falando de outra coisa que não Brian? — perguntou Edward, chegando perto de Isabella. — Há alguma razão para estar tão zangada?

— É algo que eu sinto muito forte. — Ela cruzou os braços e balançou com a cabeça, não querendo olhar para ele.

— O que é?

Ela hesitou em aprofundar-se em um outro capítulo de sua triste história familiar. Mas talvez isso ajudasse Edward a compreender.

— Tudo bem, confesso que meus sentimentos com relação a esse tema possa ser um pouco tendencioso. Também já tive um sonho. Queria montar e ser uma joqueta, ou saltar obstáculos. Tive um ótimo cavalo, Tar, e eu montava quase todos os dias. Estava envolvida em todos os tipos de shows, e começava a ganhar medalhas e troféus, embora meus pais opinassem da mesma forma que você agora. Acharam que a competição era muito intensa, que estava tomando todo o meu tempo e que eu deveria me concentrar mais em entrar para um bom colégio.

— O que aconteceu?

— Quando eu estava competindo no American Royal, em Kansas City, Tar caiu e eu quebrei o braço.

— Então eles estavam certos.

— Não! Estavam redondamente enganados. Queda é algo inevitável na competição eqüestre. Aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu reagi, e dentro de uma semana eles venderam Tar, e foi isso o que aconteceu.

Ela pôde perceber que ele não gostou nem um pouco de ser comparado aos seus pais.

— Eles agiram pensando no que era melhor para você.

— Sim, e você viu para onde levou essa atitude. Meu pai pensou que tinha o direito de me negar coisas que eu amava.

Edward ficou andando em volta de Isabella, de modo que pudesse olhar em seu rosto.

— Certamente você não está comparando minha atitude em relação ao futebol com o fato de o seu pai roubar o bebê.

— Não, claro que não. Só estou querendo dizer que algumas vezes os pais não sabem o que é melhor para uma criança. Se jogar futebol é importante para Brian, acho que você deveria reconsiderar, talvez chegar a um acordo. Permita que ele entre para o time, contanto que mantenha as notas. Se realmente ele se comprometer, cumprirá.

Edward fitou-a, ainda reticente.

— Brian não planejou isso, planejou?

— Edward! Foi você quem trouxe este assunto à baila.

— Sim, fui eu.

— Só tenho uma coisa para acrescentar: eu era uma filha obediente e zelosa até que o meu pai vendeu Tar. Isso fez com que as coisas mudassem, e eu comecei a me tornar rebelde. Minhas notas pioraram, e com tanto tempo ocioso comecei a me meter em encrencas. Foi quando encontrei James, o pior pesadelo dos meus pais. Numa tentativa de me proteger, eles me perderam. Pense a respeito.

— Brian nunca ficaria nada contra mim — afirmou Edward, com absoluta certeza.

— Provavelmente não, ele é muito mais sensato do que eu quando tinha a sua idade.

Edward ficou pensando a respeito das mudanças súbitas que vira em Brian, em seu temperamento, por exemplo e a petulância.

Já tinha tomado uma péssima decisão, para proteger Brian, sobre a doença da mãe. Ele era realmente um pai superprotetor? Isabella estaria certa?

— Vou pensar a respeito. — E se surpreendeu ao tomar as mãos de Isabella nas suas. — Você teve algum outro cavalo?

— Eu queria, mas papai não me ouvia sobre o assunto. Mais tarde, quando me casei, Jacob também não permitiu. Acho que ele ficou com medo de que eu me afastasse das minhas obrigações de mulher. Após o divórcio, não tive condições de comprar um. Você sabe que são muito caros.

Edward teve vontade de sair correndo e comprar um cavalo para ela.

— Isabella, eu me descontrolei e peço desculpas por isso.

— Desculpas aceitas.

Nenhum dos dois fez qualquer esforço para se separar. Edward abriu a boca com a vaga intenção de declarar que não deveriam estar tão próximos. As palavras não foram pronunciadas. O corpo simplesmente não conseguia seguir o seu desejo. O lampejo de consciência que os unia toda vez que estavam no mesmo lugar cedera lugar a alguns centímetros, colocando-os juntos em segundos.

Será que um beijo faria mal?, Edward pensou, deslumbrado. Tivera a intenção de manter-se longe dela, mas o desejo não o deixava. Pensou quase que constantemente naqueles breves momentos de êxtase. Era muito difícil tocar as estrelas e depois nunca mais conseguir alcançá-las.

— Temos que parar com isso — murmurou Isabella, pouco antes de seus lábios se encontrarem ardentemente.

O som da porta batendo despertou a consciência de ambos. Isabella interrompeu o beijo com um engasgo, e ambos foram para dentro de casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Separaram-se como um casal de adolescentes culpados.

— Talvez não fosse Brian — disse Edward, inseguro. — Talvez algum dos trabalhadores...

— De qualquer maneira, não deveríamos ter feito o que fizemos.

— Melhor cuidarmos da cozinha — Edward decidiu, dirigindo-se para a porta do pátio.

Isabella seguiu-o, arrastando os pés. Por que uma atração sexual recíproca, sadia, tinha de criar tantos problemas?

Quando entraram na casa, ouviram a tevê ligada em alto volume, tiveram certeza de que Brian estava em casa e, sem dúvida, testemunhara o beijo apaixonado.

— Não acredito que possamos dizer que você estava tirando um cisco do meu olho — brincou Isabella, forçando um sorriso.

A tentativa de aliviar a tensão não deu resultado.

— Brian é muito esperto. Vou falar com ele.

— E vai lhe dizer o quê?

— A verdade: que ele viu um ato impulsivo, que não vai se repetir e que não significa nada.

Isabella sentiu que lhe faltava o ar. Como ele podia dizer que não era nada? Havia significado muito para ela.

— Foi um erro dos dois — Isabella afirmou, friamente, tentando esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos. — Vamos resolver isso juntos.

Edward assentiu, e entraram na sala de tevê. Brian cumprimentou-os com um sorriso malicioso.

— Oi, pai. Oi, Bella. Eu não sabia que estavam aqui.

"E porcos voam", pensou Isabella.

— Como foi na escola? — perguntou Edward.

— Nada mal. Meu colega de armário é um idiota e minha professora de inglês, a sra. Dillon, nos trata como se tivéssemos seis anos de idade.

Isabella sorriu, ouvindo interessada o relato de Brian.

Edward pareceu estar a não prestar muita atenção, olhando para o relógio de segundo em segundo.

— Está com pressa, pai?

— Estou, sim. Mas antes que eu vá... — Olhou nervosamente para Isabella. — Há uma coisa... Você sabe, algumas vezes se vê algo e se pensa que é real, mas não é nada daquilo.

Brian pareceu confuso.

— Como ilusão de ótica?

— Algo parecido. Mas nesse caso, você realmente viu algo que não significa necessariamente o que pensa que é.

Edward lançou um olhar suplicante para Isabella.

— Você não precisa voltar para o trabalho? — O olhar de Brian corria de um adulto para outro, talvez tentando ler nas entrelinhas.

— Para dizer a verdade, estou atrasado — concordou Edward. — Mas...

Isabella estendeu o braço para a porta.

— Vá em frente. Brian e eu vamos conversar.

Ela não teve que dizer duas vezes. Edward deu um sorriso de gratidão e se despediu, apressado.

— Covarde — murmurou Isabella para si mesma, enquanto ele saía.

Quando voltou sua atenção para Brian, ele a olhava ansioso. Isabella desligou a televisão.

— Bem, vamos direto ao assunto. Foi você que bateu a porta do pátio, certo?

Brian encolheu os ombros.

— Não é da minha conta. Eu não quis interromper.

— Claro que é de seu interesse. Ele é seu pai, eu... E não deveríamos ter feito aquilo.

— Você quer dizer que eu não deveria ter visto.

— Não, eu quero dizer que deveríamos ter nos controlado. Foi muito irresponsável de nossa parte.

— Por quê?

— Por quê? Porque não é justo com você.

— Por que não?

— Bem, porque... — Ela queria que ele entendesse algo que ela mesma não compreendia. — Meu papel na sua vida é bastante confuso, não é?

— Não para mim. Eu já entendi tudo.

Isabella começou a andar.

— Ok. Olhe por este ângulo: suponha que seu pai e eu nos envolvamos, e então briguemos e nos separemos. Como você se sentiria?

Brian franziu a testa de uma forma que fazia lembrar Edward.

— Eu ficaria triste, acho. Mas iria mudar o modo como você me trata?

— Bem, claro que não.

— Então qual é o problema? Já faz dois anos que mamãe morreu, e eu não quero que papai fique sozinho a vida inteira.

Aquele menino sempre a surpreendia. Embora ele simplificasse a situação, estava levando o assunto melhor que Isabella teria esperado de um garoto de catorze anos. Era muito pragmático acerca de tudo.

— Não acho que o seu pai queira que eu complique a sua vida pessoal — Isabella falou, cuidadosamente. — Ele já está tendo muitos problemas em lidar com o meu relacionamento com você. Tem sido muito compreensivo e cordato, e não quero fazê-lo arrepender-se em me deixar conhecer você.

— Se está com medo de papai ficar zangado com você e fazê-la parar de me ver, não precisa se preocupar. Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa.

Não, não é, concordou Isabella silenciosamente. Não importaria como as coisas estivessem entre eles, Edward não a impediria de passar o tempo com Brian, a não ser que sentisse que o contato fosse ruim. Ele não quebraria a promessa de permitir-lhe conhecer o seu filho.

— Acho que não é da minha conta — repetiu Brian. — Mas só quero que saiba que, se você e papai ficarem juntos, isso não vai me aborrecer.

— Eu vou pensar a respeito.

Edward ficou em pé em frente à porta de entrada do edifício onde morava Isabella, com o dedo suspenso sobre a campainha. Estava com muita vontade de vê-la, bem como com muito medo da visita.

Fizera um bom trabalho evitando Isabella nas últimas semanas, mas isso não queria dizer que não havia pensado nela. E como. Muito. Nunca quis ter uma mulher da forma que a queria, mesmo quando namorava Kate. Sonhava com Isabella, com o cheiro de sua pele, e os seus seios macios. Algumas vezes acordava e ainda sentia o seu perfume no ar.

Nunca deveria ter cedido aos seus desejos. Mas que homem em sã consciência teria recusado? E quem disse que ele era são?

Finalmente tocou a campainha. Ali estava ele, retornando à cena do crime.

Não tivera escolha. O que tinha a dizer a Isabella era extremamente confidencial.

— Quem está aí? — respondeu Isabella ao interfone. Deus, mesmo a voz o deixava louco.

— Edward Cullen.

Houve uma longa pausa. Certamente ela não recusaria a sua entrada. Ultimamente não haviam se dado bem. Na verdade, nem sequer haviam se visto.

A porta de entrada abriu-se, e Edward subiu os lances de escada.

Ela abriu a porta antes mesmo que ele batesse, e a visão de Isabella fê-lo prender a respiração. Ela estava vestindo um robe azul, o cinto amarrado. O cabelo molhado, e sem maquiagem. Linda. Maravilhosa.

— Acabei de sair do banho — disse, encolhendo os ombros, enquanto permitia a entrada de Edward.

— Vai sair? — ele perguntou, curioso.

— Não.

Definitivamente sentia-se aliviado, imaginando o que teria feito se ela dissesse que tinha um compromisso. Teria perguntado quem iria ver?

Essa possessividade era ridícula. Não tinha nenhum compromisso com ela, mas ela o amarrava, e provavelmente não sabia disso.

— Gostaria de tomar alguma coisa? Na verdade, eu estava para fazer aspargos para o jantar. Você já comeu?

— Não quero nada, obrigado. Podemos nos sentar? Eu tenho que lhe falar algo importante.

— É a respeito de Brian? Ele está bem, não?

— Brian está bem — afirmou, enquanto se dirigia para o sofá. — Vim de uma reunião com Benny Powell — começou.

Isabella cruzou as mãos sobre o colo, nervosamente.

— O detetive encontrou James?

— Sim.

— Então, ele está casado, tem dez filhos e nem mesmo quer encontrar Brian. Ou está na cadeia.

— Não, acho que é um pouco pior. Ele... ele está morto.

Edward se odiou por dar aquela notícia.

A face de Isabella empalideceu, e ela perguntou:

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim. Foi num acidente de moto há mais de dez anos.

Isabella contraiu-se de dor e abaixou a cabeça, desconcertada, concentrando o olhar nas mãos. Tudo o que Edward podia fazer era ficar parado, para evitar de ir até ela, abraçá-la e absorver alguma parte daquela dor. Mas sabia que, se o fizesse, ele não a largaria mais.

Após alguns minutos, Isabella levantou o olhar, os lábios apertados.

— James vivia correndo na pista e sempre dizia que morreria assim. Acho que ele estava certo.

Edward esperara que ela chorasse, mas aparentemente não iria.

— Desculpe trazer esta notícia assim, Isabella.

— E qual é a outra maneira? Acho que vou tomar um drinque. Tem certeza de que não quer nada?

— Não, obrigado.

Ele a deixou só, resistindo à vontade de segui-la e ter certeza de que ela estaria bem, que não estaria demonstrando ser forte por causa dele. Se queria derramar algumas lágrimas sozinha, era um problema dela. Mas depois de instantes ela ainda estava com os olhos secos, embora suas mãos estivessem tremendo um pouco.

Isabella colocou uma garrafa cheia de vinho sobre a mesa, na frente dele.

— Caso você mude de idéia... — disse ela, tomando um gole da própria garrafa. — É um Chablis.

— Você está se portando terrivelmente bem — observou.

— Estou? — Ela se afundou no sofá, sem prestar muita atenção à abertura do roupão.

Edward tentou não olhar para aquelas pernas bem torneadas.

— Não sou do tipo histérica, apesar de ter demonstrado o contrário. James foi parte do meu passado, da minha juventude. De uma certa forma, senti falta dele.

— Pensei que talvez você ainda sentisse alguma coisa por ele.

— Somente pelo rapaz que conheci. Acho que deixei de amá-lo desde o dia em que me abandonou. Aparentemente, ele não estava pronto para ser pai.

Edward sentiu um alívio tremendo, rapidamente seguido de culpa. Ainda não lhe dissera toda a verdade, e estava tentado a não dizer. Teria algum propósito contar a respeito das manipulações do pai?

Mas não era justo deixá-la pensar que James a abandonara porque não se importara. Se lhe contasse o resto, será que aquele amor ressurgiria?

— James teve uma razão para partir, Isabella, e não foi porque não se importava com você ou com o bebê.

Ela o fitou, estarrecida.

— Como você sabe?

— Benny conversou com o pai dele, Bill Turner. Você sabia que ele estava em liberdade sob fiança?

— Sabia que teve um problema na Califórnia, e ele e James saíram às pressas, mas nunca procurei saber a fundo em que problema estivera metido. Não quis saber.

— Bill estava metido em jogo. Ele saiu sob fiança pagando vinte e cinco mil dólares. Seu pai sabia do fato.

— Meu pai... — repetiu, arregalando os olhos. — Oh, não.

Edward continuou, inflexível, determinado a expor todos os detalhes.

— Enquanto você esteve em Oklahoma, seu pai visitou os Turners. Disse-lhes que, se deixassem o Estado, e se James ficasse longe de você, não abriria a boca sobre Bill. James a deixou para manter o pai fora da cadeia.

Isabella fechou os olhos de dor.

— Eu deveria saber. Fico repetindo a mim mesma que papai fez o que fez para o meu bem, mas...

— Isabella, nem mesmo o ato mais bondoso justificaria o que ele fez para você. De qualquer forma... — Edward teve que tomar coragem para dizer as próximas palavras. — James a amou até o dia em que morreu. Bill Turner tem uma caixa com cartas que o filho escreveu e nunca enviou, e que gostaria de lhe mandar, se você quiser. — Finalmente, disse-lhe tudo. Agora a sua consciência estaria tranqüila, pelo menos a esse respeito.

— Eu gostaria de tê-las algum dia — afirmou Isabella, surpreendendo Edward com um sorriso que transparecia amargura: — Não posso acreditar. Todo esse tempo pensei que ele tinha me traído, e na verdade estava protegendo o pai. É uma atitude nobre, você não acha? Agora podemos dizer a Brian que o pai foi um homem digno.

Edward se deu conta de que nem mesmo pensara em contar o fato ao filho. Estivera muito mais preocupado com a reação que Isabella teria.

— Espero que ele reaja tão bem quanto você. Você está bem, não está?

— Acho que sim. Talvez isso me afete mais tarde, não sei, mas no momento estou reagindo bem à notícia. Agora que sei o que aconteceu, sinto que... há um final para a história, se é que você me entende. — Colocou a mão no antebraço de Edward. — Muito obrigada por resolver este assunto para mim, e por se preocupar em como eu iria reagir.

Ele se afastou dela como se a mão de Isabella fosse um ferro em brasa.

— Não me agradeça — disse, afastando-se abruptamente para a porta da varanda, que estava aberta e permitia a entrada da primeira brisa fria da estação. O cheiro de chuva iminente estava no ar.

— E por que não deveria agradecer?

— Porque sou um idiota. Você quer saber o quanto estava preocupado com o seu bem-estar? Esperava que Benny não encontrasse James. E quando ele me disse que James tinha morrido, me senti aliviado. Não pelo falecimento em si, mas porque ele não entraria em nossas vidas. — Edward encostou um braço na porta e fitou o vento brincar com as folhas das árvores.

Levou um momento para se dar conta de que Isabella tinha se juntado a ele. O vento alisava a borda do robe, revelando por um segundo a coxa cremosa.

— Acho que o que você está sentido é perfeitamente natural. Ambos sabemos como Brian me aceitou facilmente. Provavelmente teria sido a mesma coisa com James, e isso o faria sentir-se desconfortável. Ninguém quer acreditar que pode ser substituído. Mas acredite em mim, ninguém pode substituí-lo perante Brian. Você é o pai dele, seu verdadeiro pai. Da mesma forma como eu não posso substituir Kate.

— Não? — A simples palavra estalou entre ambos.

— Não — repetiu, com tanta convicção que ficou envergonhada de ter levantado a questão.

— Bem, em parte você compreendeu tudo. Acho que eu estava inseguro em saber que alguém poderia me substituir. Senti-me assim desde que Brian se interessou por encontrar os verdadeiros pais. Mas não é tudo. Fiquei feliz em saber que James não entraria mais em sua vida.

— Porque iria me machucar?

— Não. Porque eu me senti com ciúmes dele. — Edward não pôde acreditar que estava se assumindo perante Isabella.

— Ciúme porque James e eu tivemos Brian?

— Não, por Deus, porque talvez você ainda estivesse apaixonada por ele! E eu estava com medo de que, se ele voltasse, vocês recomeçariam do ponto onde haviam parado. E não sei como poderia ter lidado com isso.

Ela não disse nada. Ficou fitando-o com aqueles olhos castanhos, curiosos e ingênuos. Ah, diabos, tinha que ter falado tudo aquilo? Não estava se expressando bem com as palavras, mas havia uma mensagem que ela não podia deixar de entender. Um passo em direção de Isabella e a apertou contra a porta.

Ela ofereceu uma leve resistência antes de deixar que seu corpo ficasse junto ao dele.

Edward sabia que deveria parar, afastá-la, deixá-la. Mas não conseguiu. O beijo dela era, naquele momento, mais essencial que o ar em seus pulmões.

Se Isabella tinha reservas, aparentemente não as estava demonstrando. A boca era um convite. Quando pressionou o corpo contra o dele, a frente do robe se abriu, revelando o exuberante contorno de um seio. Incapaz de resistir à tentação, e mergulhando a cabeça, Edward afastou o tecido macio e tomou o bico do seio com a boca.

Os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair sobre a varanda de pedra. O vento ficou mais forte, esfumaçando o vidro da janela. Edward podia sentir a mistura fria na sua pele enquanto beijava o caminho de um seio para o outro. Mas nada poderia esfriar a paixão dos dois.

— Edward... por favor.

Pôde ouvir o esforço que a levara a objetar. Parou e levantou a cabeça, fitando a tortura nos olhos dela, tortura em forma de desejo, com um misto de medo. Achou que nada poderia resfriar o seu ardor, mas os seus olhos sim.

— Você quer que eu pare?

— Não, mas... não vai sair fugindo depois?

Não teve que dar maiores explicações, pois ele sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Após terem feito amor da primeira vez, ele praticamente fugira pela porta da frente no intuito de distanciar-se dela. E quando a beijou, no pátio, prosseguiu dizendo-lhe que não significara nada, e que não aconteceria de novo.

Tinha sido um mentiroso e um idiota. Era um milagre que ela tivesse permitido que ele se aproximasse de novo.

— Se eu pudesse, passaria a noite com você — disse Edward, sabendo que era o mínimo de consolação para a forma como a havia tratado.

— Não estou pedindo isso. Sei que você não pode ficar comigo por causa de Brian. Tudo o que estou pedindo...

— ...é que eu não pule fora e fuja do seu apartamento como se o lugar fosse um ninho de cobras.

— Algo parecido.

— Não farei isso. — Aninhou o rosto de Isabella em sua mão, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo molhado. — Prometo, não vou fugir. Se você me levar para o quarto, estaremos oficialmente envolvidos. Não adianta negar o que sentimos. Se é o que você quer. — Procurou pelos olhos dela e esperou por uma resposta.

Isabella se afastou para fechar as portas da varanda, evitando, assim, encharcar o chão de madeira. Quando voltou, Edward entendeu a resposta que havia esperado.

— O quarto fica no corredor, depois da cozinha — disse, serena, acenando ao mesmo tempo com a cabeça. Então, deu-lhe um sorriso malicioso — E esta noite, é bem provável que não encontremos a cama quando chegarmos lá.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Edward não entendeu o jogo singular de Isabella, mas no momento não tinha interesse em decifrar o enigma. Ele a tomou nos braços e dirigiu-se para o quarto, com todas as dúvidas esquecidas.

Embora estivesse escuro lá fora, ainda havia luz suficiente, que atravessava pelas duas janelas, e Edward podia Ver claramente o quarto de Isabella. O estilo era peculiar, tanto quanto o resto do apartamento: uma mistura de romance vitoriano e cultura pop moderna. Um armário do século XIX fora colocado ao lado de um mosaico, pendurado sobre a parede amarela; um tapete colorido cercava a cama geométrica art déco, coberta com um acolchoado rosa. Havia também uma coleção de chapéus da moda.

Ele observou apenas alguns detalhes enquanto a colocava sobre a cama, pensando o quanto tinha que aprender a respeito de Isabella Swan. Chapéus? Ela os usaria sempre?

E então seus olhos voltaram-se só para ela. Desatou o cinto do robe enquanto Isabella o fitava, solene; depois tirou o robe, descobrindo primeiro os ombros até as nádegas.

A pele dela era tão macia, pensou, enquanto corria os dedos pelos braços lisos.

Isabella soltou um suspiro de prazer, enquanto ele passava a mão por seus braços. A primeira vez que tinham feito amor havia sido tão desvairadamente, que não houvera tempo de apreciar as sutilezas da beleza de Isabella: as sardas delicadas que cobriam os ombros, a reentrância esmerada, que era o seu umbigo, e a forma delicada como cruzava as pernas, como se estivesse sentada para tomar chá com a rainha, e não nua ante o homem que queria raptá-la.

E os olhos... Claro que já reparara em seus olhos muitas vezes. Quem deixaria de fitá-los? Mas ele nunca a vira enquanto a despia. Apressado pelo fogo que sabia estar queimando-a por dentro, desnudou-a em tempo recorde.

— Caso eu não tenha dito, gosto de ficar olhando-o — disse com a voz mais rouca que de costume. — Eu gosto do jeito como você se move.

O comentário dela agradou-o. Ele queria que o achasse bonito e viril. Edward colocou-a sobre a cama, suspendendo as pernas sobre a coberta. Ela escorregou para o lado, liberando espaço para ele.

— Você tem os olhos muito bonitos. — Ele correu com as mãos sobre as coxas, sobre as nádegas até o seio. — Não, é muito mais do que isso — afirmou, sério. — Você é linda. Muito linda, por dentro e por fora.

— Obrigada. Nunca ninguém me disse isso antes, não desse jeito.

— Deveriam ter dito.

O pai dela deveria, James, e o paspalho do ex-marido, Jacob sei-lá-o-quê. Mas o rápido ímpeto de raiva foi dissipado quando tirou todos os outros homens de sua cabeça. Isabella era sua agora, e ele poderia compensá-la por todas as injustiças que a vida havia cometido. Ele a beijou, um beijo de posse.

Teve a intenção de ir devagar, saborear aqueles momentos preciosos, prolongar todo aquele prazer lascivo. Mas os seus hormônios tinham outro plano.

No momento em que ela começou a responder ao beijo, seu corpo preparou-se para a ação, como o barril de pólvora esperando pelo fósforo.

Felizmente, a impaciência de Isabella vinha de encontro à sua, diria que até mesmo excedia a sua. Sem coação, ela tirou a calcinha, a última barreira que existia entre eles. Ele se lembraria sempre da imagem da lingerie delicada cor-de-rosa que escorregava pelas pernas lisas.

— Venha, Edward — sussurrava, sôfrega, entre beijos ardentes. — Eu o quero. Faça amor comigo.

Ele não precisou de outro pedido. Inclinou-se sobre ela e a penetrou.

Notou como se encaixaram perfeitamente. E então não pensou em mais nada, perdendo-se na experiência de estar todo centrado nessa união. Tentou manter um ritmo suave. Isabella era tão delicada, e ela se sentia frágil embaixo daquele corpo másculo. Mas não queria suavidade, pelo menos não era o que os seus gestos indicavam. Ela agarrou as costas dele e puxou-as contra o seu corpo.

Ele soube quando Isabella chegou perto no auge do prazer; ela fechou os olhos, e o coração bateu mais rápido, e emitiu um gemido gutural, primitivo. De alguma forma ele conseguiu adiar o seu próprio clímax por tempo suficiente para apreciar o quadro de Isabella em espasmos de paixão, puramente selvagem, incontrolável, linda. Seus músculos se contraíram em convulsões seguidas, até que, não se controlando mais, seguiu o mesmo caminho dela.

Instantes depois, Edward percebeu que a chuva já havia passado. Levantou-se para abrir uma janela e deixar que entrasse o ar fresco. Isabella ficou olhando-o, ansiosa. Edward percebeu que ela não acreditava na sua promessa de não deixá-la. Não poderia culpá-la. Teria que conquistar a sua confiança.

Deitou-se novamente na cama e puxou-a de encontro a si, colocando a cabeça dela sobre o seu ombro e deslizando os dedos pelas médias dos fios do cabelo desalinhado.

— Você quer que eu conte sobre James para Brian? — perguntou ela, em silêncio.

Estranhamente, o fato de ela ter mencionado o nome de James tão cedo não o fez sentir ciúme.

— Acho que ele aceitaria melhor se viesse de você. Ultimamente tenho notado que sou uma negação quando se trata de dar notícias. Parece que não sei fazer nada direito. Mas se for desconfortável para você...

— Não, eu não me importo. Acho que se ele perceber que aceitei a morte de James, também aceitará. Estou muito mais preocupada é em como iremos contar a Brian sobre nós.

— Não há necessidade de contar nada. Ele saberá. Na verdade, não tenho certeza de que não saiba desde a nossa primeira vez. Ele viu a mancha da maquiagem na minha camisa, mas nunca disse nada.

— Está tudo bem para você, então?

— Se eu pensasse sinceramente que estaríamos magoando Brian, não teria chegado tão longe... não duas vezes. Mas após conversar com ele sobre o beijo que viu...

— Ah, então você falou com ele. Aliás, você me deixou numa bela enrascada. Obrigada por me largar sozinha para resolver o problema, seu covarde.

— Admito que sou um patife. Mas não consegui olhar o meu filho nos olhos e contar que o beijo não significara nada, ou que não aconteceria novamente.

— O que você disse?

— Não tenho certeza de como aconteceu, o que significou ou aonde isso levaria. Mas ele foi muito rápido em afirmar que estaria tudo bem se namorássemos.

— Ele disse a mesma coisa para mim. Mas ainda estou preocupada. Nós apenas começamos, e relacionamentos... podem ter um efeito estranho, não somente sobre os envolvidos, mas sobre as pessoas que os rodeiam.

Edward não quis pensar a respeito. Já tinha justificado o envolvimento com Isabella. Não precisava de um novo jogo de dúvidas surgindo.

— Acho que não estou procurando por problemas, na verdade — continuou Isabella, apoiando a cabeça no braço para poder olhá-lo. — E sei que nunca vou poder substituir Kate, em seu coração ou no de Brian. Mas talvez... Não, não importa.

— O quê? — Seus sentidos de repente se tornaram atentos para um novo tom que percebeu na voz de Isabella.

— Bem, talvez nós três possamos nos beneficiar do que está surgindo. Você e Brian terão uma influência feminina em suas vidas, e eu terei um pouco do gosto de ter a vida familiar que me foi tirada — explicou, soltando novamente a cabeça sobre o ombro de Edward, aparentemente satisfeita com a conclusão a que chegara.

Mas a mente dele esbarrava na palavra "família". Brian estava muito ansioso para ver a sua mãe biológica e o pai adotivo envolvidos romanticamente. Na verdade, ele já havia insinuado várias vezes, mesmo antes de conhecer Isabella. Era possível para um adolescente imaginar formar uma nova família?

O que o incomodava mais era imaginar se Isabella estaria confundindo gratidão, conforto e a ânsia por uma família com o que sentia por ele. Se não fosse por Brian, Isabella teria permitido que Edward compartilhasse a sua cama?

O envolvimento com Isabella era uma coisa preciosa; quando se conscientizou do fato, fez as pazes consigo mesmo e com a memória de Kate. Mas o relacionamento de ambos era algo completamente separado e independente de Brian, e o casamento estava fora de questão. Se Brian ou Isabella pensassem em ter uma nova família, ficariam desapontados.

Brian era realmente uma criança excepcional, pensou Isabella, enquanto se sentava na arquibancada do campo de futebol de North Dallas naquela tarde de outono. Ele não recebera a notícia sobre a morte de James tão bem quanto ela esperara. Na verdade, ficou triste por cerca de duas semanas. Mas hoje, quando ela o apanhou para levá-lo ao jogo, parecia ter absorvido a perda.

— Acho que foi melhor assim — disse, pragmático. — James talvez não tivesse gostado de mim. Ou ele e papai não se entenderiam, e isso teria sido muito difícil.

— Ele teria ficado alucinado por você — argumentou Isabella. Mas ela não poderia negar que Edward não se sentiria confortável se James tivesse reaparecido, ele já havia admitido isso. Algumas vezes a sensibilidade de Brian era extremamente apurada.

Agora, enquanto estavam sentados na arquibancada, esperando pelo início do jogo, dividiu a sua atenção entre o campo de futebol e o portão de entrada. Onde estaria Edward? Ele deveria tê-la apanhado no trabalho, conforme combinado, mas certamente ele chegaria a tempo de testemunhar o primeiro jogo de Brian como goleiro pelo Dallas Spark.

Estava feliz por Edward ter cedido e permitido que Brian jogasse por um time profissional. Pai e filho chegaram ao acordo de que Brian poderia jogar, contanto que mantivesse as notas altas. Até agora, elas não haviam sido um problema, e a sua participação pelo Sparks parecia ser muito bom para Brian. Ele estava amadurecendo a sua autoconfiança e equilíbrio, e o fato de ser um iniciante significava muito para a sua capacidade.

Um juiz colocou a bola preta e branca em jogo, e Isabella foi absorvida imediatamente pela ação. Nunca assistira a muito futebol antes, e estava admirada com a rapidez dos jogadores.

Um garoto do time adversário chutou a bola em direção ao gol do Spark. Brian jogou-se sobre ela, e Isabella segurou a respiração quando ele mergulhou de cabeça no chão. Ele levantou-se com a bola, com um sorriso triunfante sobre a face enlameada.

Pela primeira vez, Isabella sentiu a razão da preocupação de Edward. Pensava que futebol era mais suave se comparado com o futebol americano. Mas embora não houvesse tantas colisões corpo a corpo, também não havia nenhuma proteção. Após os primeiros quinze minutos de jogo, muitos meninos já estavam com os joelhos esfolados, e, sem dúvida, com cortes. E a forma como cabeceavam a bola...

Isabella distraiu-se momentaneamente com uma mulher baixa, usando chapéu e um lenço que escondia o cabelo, dirigindo-se para a arquibancada dos visitantes. A figura lhe parecia familiar, e Isabella levou alguns momentos para se dar conta de que aquela mulher, vestindo uma jaqueta bonita e botas de couro vermelhas, poderia facilmente ser confundida com a sua mãe.

Isabella apertou os olhos para ver o rosto mais claramente, mas ela estava muito longe para ser reconhecida. Claro que não poderia ser sua mãe. Não imaginava Renné assistindo a um jogo de futebol, nem torcendo para o time visitante, e nunca usando aquele tipo de chapéu.

Ainda assim, pensar em Renné lhe trouxe um sentimento de culpa. As duas últimas semanas foram um sonho maravilhoso para Isabella. Estava conhecendo o seu filho, tinha restabelecido a sua amizade com Alice Shipman e estava no auge da alegria com as atenções românticas de Edward, sem mencionar em como ele era fantástico na cama. Tinha estado tão feliz, que não pensou um minuto em sua mãe.

Como ela estaria agora? Edward tinha razão: Isabella havia sido muito dura com a mãe. Mas Renné não tentou sequer uma vez entrar em contato com Isabella. Isso não tinha um sentido? Provavelmente ela não queria ser incomodada pela filha traidora e pelo neto adolescente.

Mas agora, Isabella não pôde fazer nada, a não ser relembrar o olhar de absoluta desolação na face de Renné quando testemunhou a evidência do ato desprezível do marido. Deve ter sido muito duro descobrir que alguém que ela idolatrava era capaz de manipulações tão egoístas.

Claro que a magoara. Isabella soube imediatamente. Mas ela preferiu pensar que Renné deixou o incidente de lado, como sempre acontecia. Era a sua maneira de lidar com as coisas que a incomodavam. Brian tinha perguntado mais de uma vez a respeito dos avós que ele nunca vira, especialmente a avó. Ao contrário de Bill Turner, Renné morava na cidade e era difícil explicar a Brian por que eles não deveriam se encontrar.

Isabella decidiu que telefonaria para a mãe e veria se ela poderia arrumar um tempo, mesmo que apenas para apresentá-lo. Devia isso a Brian.

No campo, ele fez uma nova defesa, excelente para o primeiro grande jogo, pensou com uma onda de orgulho maternal.

— É isso aí, Bri! — gritou uma voz familiar atrás de si.

Surpresa, olhou por sobre os ombros e viu Edward sentado algumas fileiras atrás, com um grupo de pessoas que presumiu serem outros pais. O olhar dele estava fixo no campo, e não a viu.

Quando ele entrou e como o perdera?, pensou irritada. Ele nem a procurou quando chegou?

Bem, ao menos estava aqui, conformou-se, agarrando a bolsa e começando a subir a escadaria. Procurou sentar-se perto daquele corpanzil quente. Aquela tarde, o vento estava mais frio.

Quando Edward a viu, não lhe deu aquele sorriso que Isabella adorava. Ao invés disso, a sua expressão estava séria.

— Oi, Isabella — disse sem fazer um movimento para lhe dar um lugar ao seu lado.

Outros pais estavam sentados à volta dele: um casal jovem com um bebê, um outro, mais velho, e um senhor sozinho, de bigode. Todos a fitaram, curiosos.

— Bem, Cullen, você não vai apresentá-la? — perguntou o homem de bigode.

— Ah, desculpem — disse rapidamente Edward voltando a si. — Esta é Isabella Swan. Isabella, estes são os Brewers, Emmett e Rosalie... — E apresentou o resto do grupo.

Isabella cumprimentou cada um, mal registrando a resposta deles. Ainda estava aturdida com o comportamento de Edward, Ele não se sentia à vontade. Não, estava muito embaraçado. Não a apresentaria como a mãe de Brian, nem admitiria que estavam envolvidos.

— Brian está jogando tremendamente bem — disse, uma vez que ele não dera nenhuma outra abertura.

Edward sorriu, mas não para ela.

— É, ele não está mal.

— Kate era patinadora, não era? — perguntou a mulher mais velha. — Talvez Brian tenha herdado as habilidades atléticas dela.

Isabella se deu conta de que aquelas pessoas não tinham idéia de que Brian era adotado, muito menos que a mãe verdadeira havia voltado para ocupar o lugar na vida dele. Mesmo tendo compreendido que era uma ofensa e um ultraje, sabia que não deveria contar a eles. Era muito cautelosa para fazer alguma coisa que embaraçasse Brian.

— Sente-se, Isabella — convidou o homem de bigode, cujo nome parecia ser Clark.

— Não, eu só vim para dizer um alô — respondeu, sabendo que a sua voz parecia muito estridente para ser sincera.

Voltou correndo para o lugar em que estava, no meio da arquibancada. Durante o resto do primeiro tempo, resistiu em voltar a olhar para Edward, embora sentisse que o olhar dele era capaz de abrir um buraco em sua cabeça.

Durante o intervalo, o Sparks levava vantagem de cinco a zero sobre o adversário. Embora Isabella tivesse trazido Brian ao jogo, Edward o levaria para casa, de forma que não havia necessidade de continuar ali. O garoto estava tão entretido no jogo que não sentiria a sua falta.

Assim que o segundo tempo começou, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o estacionamento. Ainda voltou a cabeça para Edward, e seus olhares se cruzaram rapidamente. Ele estava vendo todos os seus movimentos, mas não fez nada para impedir a sua saída.

Durante as últimas semanas, Edward tinha provado a si mesmo que era o mais generoso dos amantes. Trouxera-lhe flores e pequenos presentes, levou-a a jantares românticos constantemente. Por causa de Brian, eles não exibiam a sua intimidade, portanto não faziam amor tanto quanto Isabella gostaria, mas quando ficavam algumas horas sozinhos, entravam num mundo sensual que nunca havia conhecido. Ele completava o seu corpo e a sua alma, dando-se completamente.

Há algum tempo já sabia que o amava, e que esse amor crescia dia a dia. Ultimamente ela começara a nutrir a idéia de que ele deveria amá-la da mesma forma, ou ao menos que havia uma chance.

Nunca lhe ocorrera que Edward poderia ter vergonha dela. O seu comportamento de agora não era o de um homem apaixonado. A sua atitude a magoara profundamente.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que levou um tempo para perceber som de passos atrás de si. Resistiu ao ímpeto de voltar-se e olhar. O estacionamento estava deserto e escuro. E se fosse um assaltante?

Ou talvez fosse Edward, pensou com uma leve esperança. Ele pediria desculpas por tê-la tratado mal, a convidaria para juntar-se a ele e aos amigos. Quando se aproximou do jipe, tirou as chaves da bolsa, apertou-a e girou o corpo rapidamente, pronta para qualquer ação.

A última pessoa que esperara ver era a mulher usando aquele chapéu largo.

— Mãe?!

— Oi, Isabella.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? E usando disfarce?!

— Eu a segui. Na verdade, tenho seguido você nestes últimos dias. Sabia que cedo ou tarde você sairia com Brian.

— Mãe, você só pode estar brincando! — Isabella estava tão espantada ao pensar em sua mãe se escondendo em disfarces que levou alguns segundos para entender esse comportamento. — Você queria ver Brian?

— Queria, mas não queria que ele me visse.

Isabella cruzou os braços e encostou-se no veículo.

— Simples curiosidade ou o quê?

Uma rajada de vento arrancou o chapéu de Renné, e ela estremeceu.

— Meu carro está no fim desta ala. Você... posso lhe pagar um café?

A vulnerabilidade na voz da mãe tocou Isabella. Renné tinha sido sempre tão confiante, segura de si, ao menos no que dizia respeito à filha.

— Tudo bem — concordou Isabella com cautela. Quando subiram no Mercedes prata, Isabella se deu conta de que vira o carro no estacionamento do seu edifício mais de uma vez e imaginara quem de seus vizinhos poderia sustentar uma extravagância daquelas.

Renné dirigia cautelosamente, como alguém que não estava acostumada a se sentar atrás de um volante. Ela raramente dirigia. O seu transporte preferido era uma limusine com motorista. Estacionaram a alguns quarteirões do campo de futebol.

— Então, o que acha do seu neto? — perguntou Isabella, assim que se sentaram para tomar o café quente.

— Acho que é um grande garoto, e muito bonito. Ele tem os traços do meu irmão, seu tio Rick. Mas se parece mais com James. Aliás, você já o encontrou?

— Ele morreu há alguns anos — disse Isabella, sem sentimento de perda.

— Ah, Isabella, desculpe.

— Você realmente sente? — Algumas das velhas feridas ressurgiram. — Certamente nunca se importou com ele enquanto esteve vivo.

— Eu me preocupava por ser muito velho para você. Também... ele era muito maduro, acho. Eu vi os olhares que vocês trocavam, e sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas realmente nunca achei que ele fosse má pessoa, e era muito bonito. Fiquei surpresa pelo jeito como desapareceu.

— Você ficou?

— Claro que sim. Quando vocês me disseram que estava grávida, ele pareceu sincero em querer se casar com você.

Isabella não sentiu necessidade em contar-lhe a verdadeira razão por que James a abandonara. Deixaria que a mãe se ativesse a quaisquer ilusões com respeito à integridade do marido.

— Falando em bonito, por que você não estava sentada com o sr. Cullen?

— Ele não quis se sentar comigo. Aparentemente está envergonhado do meu relacionamento com Brian. Seus amigos nem sabem que Brian é adotado. — Esta afirmação queimou os olhos de Isabella, mas ela conteve as lágrimas.

— Ah, honestamente, homens e seu orgulho! Eles podem ser estúpidos e terríveis! Quer dizer então que você serve muito bem para dividir a sua cama, mas não quer apresentá-la aos seus amigos?

— Mãe! — disse Isabella, mortificada. Nunca ouvira palavras tão verdadeiras de Renné.

— Desculpe em falar tão francamente, querida, mas o fato é que eu a tenho observado nestes últimos dias, e o seu relacionamento com Edward é muito evidente. — Por estranho que fosse, não havia recriminação em sua voz.

— Edward é um bom homem — disse Isabella, surpresa por vir a defendê-lo tão depressa. — Serei eternamente grata a ele pela forma como criou Brian. E ele me permitiu visitas regulares, sem impor condições.

— Então ele é um bom pai — concordou Renné. — Isso quer dizer que é o homem certo para você?

A pergunta exigiu um tempo de Isabella. Edward lhe dera uma coisa muito preciosa reunindo-a ao filho. Era possível que estivesse confundindo gratidão com outros sentimentos mais profundos?

— Não sei — respondeu, finalmente. O tratamento que ele lhe dera ainda há pouco realmente era razão para que duvidasse dos sentimentos dele e dos dela também.

— E o que me diz de Brian? Como ele é?

Isabella sorriu.

— Maravilhoso. Ele é a criança mais aberta, mais compreensiva que você possa imaginar. Só me deu alegrias. Também faz muitas perguntas a seu respeito.

Renné tomou-se de surpresa.

— Sobre mim?

— É natural que queira saber a respeito dos avós. — Isabella olhou para o relógio. — O jogo ainda não terminou. Poderíamos voltar lá e você o conheceria.

Renné negou veementemente com um gesto de cabeça.

— Ah, não, eu não poderia.

— Por que não?

— Bem, não acho correto revelar alguma coisa como essa para uma criança quando ela não está preparada. Talvez uma outra hora.

O sentimento de humanidade que Isabella começara a sentir por sua mãe desapareceu abruptamente. Ela estava curiosa a respeito de Brian, mas não preparada para se arriscar a ter um relacionamento com ele.

— Está ficando tarde — disse Isabella, seca, enquanto deixava algumas moedas sobre a mesa e saía do local.

A campainha da porta acordou Isabella de um sono leve e inquieto. Olhou para o relógio da cabeceira e viu que já passava da meia-noite. Quem seria àquela hora?

Colocou um longo robe de algodão, extremamente fino para o tempo frio, e esbarrou no interfone.

— Quem é? É bom que seja por um bom motivo.

— E Edward. Preciso falar com você.

— Ah, é? Bem, eu não tenho nada para lhe falar — replicou, mal-humorada. — Estamos no meio da noite, Cullen. Por que você não tenta uma hora mais oportuna? Ou está com medo de que alguém nos veja juntos?

— Isabella, por favor. Deixe-me ao menos tentar explicar.

Ela sabia que deveria mandá-lo para casa. Se permitisse que entrasse, encontraria dificuldades em continuar brava com ele. E necessitava estar zangada.

— Eu vou descer — disse, finalmente. Deu um nó no cinto sobre o robe como se isso pudesse protegê-la da masculinidade dele e dirigiu-se escada abaixo, sem se importar em procurar os chinelos.

Lamentou-se por estar descalça, pois o chão estava gelado. Lamentou-se mais ainda por não ter vestido algo mais pesado quando viu Edward, esparramado sobre a delicada cadeira do hall. Cabisbaixo, apropriadamente penitente, fitou-a com aqueles olhos azuis.

— Você se encontrou com o amigo de Brian, Peter Brewer, não? — perguntou, iniciando a conversa.

Isabella assentiu.

— Ele também joga para o Sparks.

— O jovem casal que estava sentado junto comigo são os pais de Peter. Foram excepcionais amigos quando Kate esteve doente. Nem sei quantas vezes deixei Brian com eles, sem mesmo avisar, quando precisei de alguém que cuidasse dele. E quando Kate morreu, ficaram do meu lado. Quando outros amigos se afastaram, Emmett e Rosalie foram os que me consolaram, me levantaram o moral, forçando-me a ir sempre em frente.

— É bom que você tenha tais amigos — comentou Isabella, imaginando o que aquilo tudo teria exatamente a ver com ela.

— Acho que não estava esperando vê-los no jogo — continuou Edward. — Quando você apareceu, me senti sem graça, sem saber o que fazer. Como apresentá-la? Emmett e Rosalie sabem que Brian é adotado, mas os pais dela, o casal mais velho que estava sentado conosco, não. É uma situação extremamente complicada, e eu não soube o que dizer naquela hora.

— Sei que era uma situação constrangedora. Mas não quero que o meu relacionamento com Brian seja secreto como algo espúrio, que seja um segredo. Eu não fiz nada de errado, e não quero que ele tenha vergonha de mim. — Ela não estava preparada para perdoar. — Você poderia ao menos ter sorrido. Cumprimentou-me mais seriamente do que normalmente faria com o caixa do açougue.

— Desculpe, Isabella. Eu sei que me comportei mal. Se tivesse uma chance de reparar o erro...

— O que teria feito de diferente?

— Teria apresentado você como uma amiga, ao menos, e pediria para você se sentar.

Aquela não era exatamente a resposta que Isabella esperava.

— E não como sua namorada? — perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Edward pensou antes de responder.

— Acho que essa era a atitude que deveria ter tomado.

— Seu entusiasmo é surpreendente.

— Isabella, por favor, tente compreender. Para os Brewers, tenho sido um viúvo em luto por mais de dois anos. De repente mudar o papel e admitir que eu encontrei alguém...

— Você fica sem graça comigo.

— Não colocaria dessa forma.

— Qualquer que seja o termo que você utilize, se não pode admitir para os seus queridos amigos que estamos namorando, obviamente não está preparado para um relacionamento.

— Isabella, seja razoável.

Ela afastou-se abruptamente.

— Quando você estiver pronto para admitir para o mundo que somos um casal, talvez tenhamos uma chance. Até lá, eu não vou ser a sua amante casual, ficando com você quando lhe for conveniente, e vendo-o desaparecer como que por mágica quando não for.

Ela se voltou e tentou abrir a porta do edifício, se dando conta de que havia se trancado por fora.

— Por favor, não se vá ainda — pediu Edward — porque eu tenho algo para lhe dizer. Talvez realmente tenha que burilar algumas coisas. Mas juramos que o que houvesse entre nós não iria magoar Brian. Eu quero que você mantenha essa promessa.

— Por que acha que eu não a manteria?

— Você não ficou para vê-lo ganhar o primeiro jogo de futebol. Quando terminou, ele perguntou onde você estava. Menti e disse que saiu por não estar se sentindo bem. Eu não gosto de mentir para meu filho. — Abriu a porta com a chave que ela lhe havia dado.

Isabella a tirou da mão dele, com raiva.

— Se você não gosta de mentiras, deveria ter dito a verdade: que você foi tão rude, que me afugentou. — Com isso, entrou no prédio e subiu as escadas, com medo de olhar para trás.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

A cozinha de Edward estava um desastre. A reforma já chegara à sua sétima semana, quando se supunha que terminaria em seis. Sentia-se cansado de ficar andando sobre uma pilha de módulos que tinham sido desmontados, repintados e esperavam por uma nova instalação. Cansara-se dos caminhões que passavam por cima de seu jardim, do barulho e da poeira fina que cobria todas as coisas dentro de casa.

E não havia ninguém com quem reclamar. Desde a discussão à meia-noite na entrada do edifício, Isabella tornara-se escorregadia como uma barra de sabão. Nunca estava no escritório, evitava ir à casa de Edward, e, quando respondia aos telefonemas, sempre dava um jeito de não ouvir as lamúrias dele.

Edward deixara o trabalho mais cedo por estar com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e se deu conta de que sua casa, no momento, não era um doce refúgio. O barulho das marteladas dos pedreiros e dos instrumentos elétricos, sem mencionar as músicas country tocadas em alto volume, não iriam ser muito relaxantes para a sua cabeça. Teve vontade de dar meia-volta e partir para algum outro lugar quando avistou um jipe muito seu conhecido parando no meio-fio.

Ah, agora ela não lhe fugiria. Poderia mostrar-lhe a bagunça que os seus funcionários fizeram na casa e exigir-lhe que tomasse as devidas providências.

Pela janela da frente, ele a viu descer do jipe, usando um vestido de malha felpudo em tom alaranjado, o cabelo preso com um lenço de cetim da mesma cor. Uma rajada de vento moldou o vestido no corpo de Isabella,e por um momento tudo em que Edward pôde pensar foi tocá-la. A lembrança da suavidade de seus seios e a firmeza de suas pernas o envolveu e causou um aperto no seu peito.

Alguma coisa dentro dele fugia ao controle toda a vez que a via por perto. Mas precisava se controlar se quisesse conquistá-la com sucesso, e dizer o que tinha que ser dito. Endireitou os ombros e foi encontrá-la na porta da frente.

— Oh, Edward, não sabia que ia encontrá-lo em casa...

— Claro, ou você não estaria aqui. Tem tido um bocado de trabalho para me evitar.

— Eu não tenho evitado você deliberadamente — respondeu, indignada, enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de si. — Tenho estado muito ocupada. Um dos nossos projetistas pediu demissão inesperadamente e tive que assumir todo o trabalho dele. De qualquer forma, acho que você não estava com tanta vontade assim de me ver.

— Bem, você está errada. Quando é que esta cozinha vai ficar pronta? Já está atrasada em uma semana.

Por um momento, Isabella surpreendeu-se com o tom áspero de Edward. Seus olhos aveludados demonstraram um lampejo de dor. Mas logo o seu lado profissional tomou lugar.

— Seis semanas eram uma estimativa. Algumas coisas, como os armários de cerejeira, levaram mais tempo do que o esperado para ficarem prontos. Você deveria saber que determinados atrasos são previsíveis. Tenho certeza de que, em seu ramo, alguns contratos também sofrem com os prazos. Além do mais, estamos mais próximos do que você imagina. Tudo o que está aqui são aparelhos seus.

— E as portas dos armários e o balcão da pia? E a pilha de acabamentos na sala de jantar?

— Ainda estão lá?

— Sim, ainda estão lá, junto com o velho fogão, e uma porção de tubos e as botas de alguém.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Desculpe. Você tem todo o direito de estar zangado. Essas coisas já deveriam ter sido retiradas há muito tempo. Se eu puder usar o seu telefone, lhe garanto que esta tarde mesmo toda essa bagunça irá embora. Há mais alguma coisa?

É claro que havia. Ela o tratava como a um cliente qualquer, como se nunca tivessem partilhado nada mais íntimo do que escolher cores. Mas em menos de uma semana fizera o mesmo a ela...

— Não, é só isso — ele disse, pressionando as pontas dos dedos nas têmporas. — A não ser que você possa parar essas marteladas infernais.

— Quanto mais rápido martelem, mais cedo o trabalho ficará pronto. Mas eu vou convencer os trabalhadores a abaixarem o volume do rádio.

Ela dirigiu-se para a cozinha justamente quando toda a casa ficou às escuras. Uma série de resmungos em inglês e espanhol foi ouvida na cozinha.

— E agora? — murmurou Isabella, frustrada.

Edward sentiu uma ponta de culpa. Ele também estava frustrado, embora tivesse pouco a ver com a cozinha. Reclamar sobre a bagunça era o meio mais fácil de atingir a fonte da irritação.

Aparentemente, Isabella falara a sério quando lhe dissera que o relacionamento entre ambos havia terminado. Estava convencida de que ele não superara a morte de Kate, que não estava pronto para assumir uma nova mulher em sua vida. Ele estava pronto. Mas isso não queria dizer que eles não brigariam de vez em quando.

Está certo, ele não tinha agido no jogo de futebol como deveria. Faria melhor da próxima vez. O que ela queria, afinal? Dar uma festa e anunciar que estavam dormindo juntos? Como poderia convencê-la de que seria possível ajeitar as coisas?

Isabella voltou da cozinha e encontrou Edward pensativo, ainda parado onde o havia deixado.

— Liguei para a companhia elétrica e aparentemente um reparo que estão fazendo na rua causou a queda de energia. Toda a vizinhança está no escuro, mas tudo se normalizará em algumas horas. Eu disse aos operários para irem para casa assim que limparem toda a bagunça da sala de jantar. Eles irão colocar toda a parafernália no meio-fio e alguém coletará amanhã de manhã. Está bem?

— Está bem — concordou, distraidamente.

— Há alguma coisa mais?

— Sim. Isabella, precisamos conversar. Eu sei que você está ocupada, mas se puder me dar alguns minutos...

Ela olhou para o relógio, desejando desesperadamente ter um compromisso urgente. Mas seu próximo compromisso era dali a uma hora. Não tinha certeza de estar pronta para o que quer que Edward tivesse que lhe dizer, mas aceitou o desafio.

— Tenho algum tempo. Vamos para o pátio? Ao menos podemos nos ver.;

— Não tivemos muita sorte lá — disse, dando um sorriso, sem graça. — Que tal a sala de estar?

— Ok.

Ela encaminhou-se a sala de jantar, enorme e formal, com suas cortinas cerradas. Havia apenas uma fraca iluminação, suficiente para levá-la a uma cadeira de balanço antiga. Ao invés de sentar-se, Edward andou nervosamente.

— Eu não estou feliz com o rumo que as coisas estão tomando entre nós.

Isabella, a princípio, não respondeu. Ele nunca se desculpou, Mas o seu coração exigia que ela se entendesse com Edward.

— Também não estou feliz. Eu não deveria ter perdido a paciência.

— Você estava certa em estar zangada. Eu não deveria me preocupar com o que Emmett e Rosalie pensariam de você.

— Eles são seus amigos. É natural que se preocupe com o que pensam. Mas o que eu penso também é importante.

— Sei disso. Não quis machucá-la propositadamente. Eu deveria saber que os Brewers iriam compreender, porque são meus amigos. E eles querem ser seus amigos também.

— Você falou com eles?

— Fui vê-los na noite após o jogo. Eu contei tudo, sobre o seu relacionamento com Brian, e comigo. E também lhes disse que estava louco por você. E aí me dei conta de que nunca lhe disse isso.

Edward parou atrás do espaldar da cadeira onde Isabella se sentara, e colocou as mãos sobre os seus ombros.

— Você é muito importante para mim, Isabella. A despeito do que pensa, eu posso lidar com o fato de tê-la na minha vida. Pus tudo a perder na outra noite. Tenho feito coisas estúpidas e impensadas e provavelmente vou fazer outras mais. Sei que a magoei, mas você realmente quer desistir de mim? Prometo, eu vou tentar ser mais sensível no que diz respeito aos seus sentimentos.

Realmente ele sabia usar as palavras. Agora era ela quem se sentia estúpida por se remoer com o seu próprio orgulho ao invés de tentar compreender o que estava se passando com ele.

— Talvez eu tenha sido rude — disse, colocando a mão sobre a dele.

A outra mão de Edward segurou o queixo de Isabella, fazendo com que o encarasse.

— Isso significa que podemos ter uma outra chance?

Ela não tinha muita escolha, não com os lábios a alguns centímetros dos dele. Edward não esperou por nenhuma resposta. Beijou-a, eliminando a distância que os separava.

— Sim, acho que podemos tentar de novo. — Como poderia dizer não, quando ele parecia estar sendo tão honesto? — Mas você não está jogando limpo.

— O espaldar é muito alto para poder jogar limpo — disse, enquanto dava a volta. Puxando Isabella para si, deu-lhe um beijo mais profundo, mais intenso.

A porta da frente bateu quando o último operário saiu.

— Brian está no treino de futebol — murmurou Edward, enquanto mordiscava a orelha de Isabella. — Temos a casa inteira para nós.

— Eu tenho um compromisso para daqui a uma hora.

— Cancele-o. — pediu, passando a mão pela coxa por cima do vestido.

— Não posso. Já faz muito tempo que estou tentando marcar uma reunião com essa pessoa.

— Então teremos que ser rápidos.

— Edward!

Seu corpo acordou para o toque, e com desejo próprio procurava pelo complemento. Seus seios doíam e as suas coxas formigavam enquanto o sangue fervia em suas veias. Ele tinha estado ausente de sua vida apenas por alguns dias, mas ansiava pelo desejo que somente ele poderia matar.

Edward começou a tirar-lhe o vestido, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Você não acha que devemos ir para o quarto?

— Não. Leva muito tempo.

— E se Brian chegar cedo?

— Ele não virá.

O vestido fora arrancado. Edward desatou o lenço do cabelo dela e desceu as mãos pelos ombros nus, alisando-os até chegar aos seios. Deu um passo para trás para admirá-la.

O olhar de Edward sobre o corpo de Isabella fez o seu sangue ferver, mas a dúvida de que Brian chegaria estava martelando em sua cabeça.

— Como você pode ter certeza de que Brian não...

— Tudo bem, vamos para o quarto. — Edward sorriu, indulgente, pegando o vestido e colocando-o no ombro. Tomando a mão dela, subiu os lances de escada. — Mas não vamos perder nenhum segundo. Os minutos estão passando.

Sentindo-se deliciosamente travessa, passou correndo na frente de Edward.

— Chegarei primeiro à cama. — No topo da escada, parou e caminhou em direção ao quarto de Edward.

Ele a agarrou quando ela chegou perto da cama e ambos caíram sobre o acolchoado, rindo e sem fôlego. Mas o riso se apagou quando se beijaram novamente, sofregamente, como se não se lembrassem do limite do tempo.

Isabella desabotoou a camisa de Edward e pressionou as palmas das mãos sobre o peito firme, sentindo-o arfante. Ele era forte e gentil ao despi-la. Quando estava completamente nua, ele tirou a camisa, com o olhar percorrendo o corpo de Isabella.

A força do desejo fez com que estremecesse. Esta reação deu-lhe prazer. Seu corpo não necessitava de provocações, nenhuma carícia ou beijos molhados. Ela estava pronta para ele, e o fogo que saía dos olhos azuis dizia que ele havia entendido.

Edward a puxou para si, pressionando a face no cabelo dela, fazendo com que sentisse o ardor de seu desejo.

Então, o telefone tocou.

— Ah, droga! — ele resmungou. — Eu não vou atender.

— Talvez você deva. — Isabella teve um pressentimento sobre o garoto. — Pode ser importante. E se for Brian?

— Ele vai ligar de novo.

Edward tentou beijá-la novamente, mas o telefone tocou seis, sete vezes, fazendo com que ela perdesse o elo completamente. Suas reações não eram completas, e Edward sentiu isso imediatamente.

Nove, dez...

— Está bem, vou atender.

Afastou-se dela e virou-se para pegar o telefone, que estava sobre a cabeceira.

— Alô? — disse engolindo em seco. — Sim... sim...

Ao sentar-se, seu rosto contraiu-se, formando rugas de preocupação. Somente uma coisa poderia mudar a sua expressão facial.

— É Brian? — sussurrou Isabella, colocando-se de joelhos para ouvir melhor.

— Irei imediatamente — foi a última coisa que disse, antes de desligar o telefone. — Era o treinador. Brian sofreu um acidente.

Isabella não perdeu tempo para encontrar as roupas. Sua voz emudeceu quando tentou falar, mas finalmente conseguiu.

— Está muito mal?

— Não sei. Eles o levaram de ambulância para o hospital Woodland. Tenho que ir lá agora. Desculpe deixar você assim.

Deixá-la? Por um momento Isabella ficou tão atônita que não conseguiu falar. Quando finalmente a voz voltou, saiu fina e fraca, e Edward já estava a meio caminho da porta.

Ela agarrou as chaves que estavam sobre o carpete, que provavelmente haviam caído de seu bolso, e correu atrás de Edward.

Alcançou-o na sala de estar, onde as estava procurando.

— Eu as encontrei — disse, mostrando-lhe o chaveiro. — E vou com você.

Ele sentiu um alívio quando as viu.

— Você não tem que vir comigo. Tem um compromisso importante, e...

— Para o diabo com o compromisso! Que tipo de mãe você pensa que eu sou, que vou a uma reunião de trabalho quando meu filho está no hospital?

Ele a olhou, estupefato, piscou várias vezes e então fechou os olhos, meneando a cabeça.

— Você está certa. Vamos embora.

O corpo de Isabella estava em piloto automático quando entrou no carro de Edward e apertou os cintos. A sua mente, no entanto, estava agitada. O medo pelo bem-estar de Brian estava em conflito com a raiva que sentia com a atitude de Edward. Alguns minutos atrás ele lhe prometia ser mais sensível com os seus sentimentos. E então, se volta e faz a coisa mais insensata que ela poderia imaginar. Pensara que Edward estava começando a vê-la com um papel definitivo em sua família. Aparentemente se enganara.

Quando chegaram a North Dallas, a hora do rush estava no pico, e o tráfego, lento. Edward voltou o olhar para Isabella, vendo a fúria e as lágrimas que ela não conseguia esconder, e soube que mais uma vez cometera um engano.

Droga, que insensato! Se não estivesse em estado de choque após saber sobre Brian, não teria se livrado de Isabella como se ela fosse algo insignificante, como se estivesse apenas tendo um caso. Mas algumas vezes ele esquecia que Isabella era mãe de Brian. Quando estava com ela, pensava nela como amante e ponto final. Tinha definido o papel de Isabella em suas vidas e somente agora percebeu o quanto estava sendo injusto.

Colocou a mão sobre a dela.

— Desculpe, Isabella. Eu deveria ter percebido que também estava preocupada. Além do mais, você é a mãe biológica.

— Você sempre tem que usar esse adjetivo quando quer me descrever? — explodiu, afastando a mão dele. — Tenho que ser sempre a mãe biológica de Brian? Eu o carreguei por nove meses, e sofri quando dei à luz. Uma ligação foi formada, e nunca será quebrada, apesar de todos esses anos em que eu não soube de sua existência. Fui eu que pedi que você atendesse ao telefone, porque senti no fundo de minha alma que alguma coisa estava errada. Você pode negar, mas eu sou a mãe de Brian!

Alguma coisa dentro de Edward ainda se rebelava contra essa afirmação. Racionalmente, sabia que ela estava certa. Mas, dentro de si, algo o impedia de aceitar que ela fosse a mãe de seu filho. Enquanto a visse como substituta, não haveria meio de ela tomar o lugar de Kate.

Era isso o que temia? Em sua mente, Kate deixara a sua marca em seu coração, que nunca poderia ser apagada. Mas ela era parte do seu passado, e esperava que Isabella fizesse parte de seu futuro. Já tinha aceitado isso. Mas com Brian era diferente, ele permitira a Isabella um papel cada vez mais significante em sua vida. Estaria ele deixando a memória de Kate de lado? Se Edward permitisse a entrada de Isabella em seu círculo familiar, não como uma intrusa, mas como membro da família, estaria de alguma forma desonrando Kate?

Mesmo que essas dúvidas estivessem na mente de cada um, juntamente com o medo sempre presente pela vida de Brian, Edward sabia que tinha maltratado muito Isabella. Dessa vez, não era somente o seu gesto impensado, mas toda a sua atitude em relação a ela. Isabella era a mãe cuja criança fora roubada. Não havia como reclamar por todos aqueles anos, mas, agora que encontrara Brian, merecia vivenciar tudo o que a maternidade oferece, tristezas e alegrias.

Engoliu em seco. Em pensar que poderia tê-la perdido porque levara muito tempo para compreender... Lançou um olhar sobre ela. Depois de perceber a dura expressão em sua face, soube que precisaria mais do que um simples pedido de desculpas e sedução para tê-la de volta.

Durante as próximas horas, toda a sua energia deveria estar voltada para Brian. Mas quando a crise terminasse, jurou que agiria corretamente com Isabella. Não sabia como, mas de alguma maneira o faria.

Isabella andou pela sala de espera, emocionalmente exausta, mas muito nervosa para sentar-se. Toda vez que andava de um lado o outro da sala, esbarrava com um bebê que deveria ter mais ou menos um ano, largado numa cesta. A mãe estava sentada perto, tentando não adormecer.

Isabella imaginou por que estariam ali, quanto tempo haveriam esperado, quem na família estaria doente ou machucado.

Edward e ela presumiram que Brian fora vítima de um acidente de automóvel, mas os ferimentos na verdade ocorreram dentro do campo de futebol. Uma colisão no ar resultou em pontos e concussão para um menino, e para Brian, uma fratura no crânio e um possível dano na espinha. Ele fora levado para a cirurgia havia mais de uma hora para aliviar a pressão do cérebro.

Os médicos ainda não tinham nenhuma resposta. Não saberiam a extensão dos danos espinhais e cerebrais até que Brian recobrasse os sentidos.

Nunca deveria ter influenciado Edward a permitir que Brian jogasse na liga. Edward tentara explicar-lhe que o jogo era intenso, a competição, forte, mas estava revivendo tanto os triunfes de sua vida atlética através de Brian que não quis ouvi-lo.

Olhava para Edward de tempo em tempo. Ele estava atolado numa poltrona de plástico, com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, dedos cruzados, cabeça baixa. Seu desespero era quase palpável.

Mal haviam se falado. Estavam afastados num momento em que deveriam procurar conforto um no outro. Mas a preocupação com Brian fazia com que estivessem ligados por um cordão invisível.

Era bobagem deixar que as mágoas os impedissem de compartilhar os seus medos e encorajar um ao outro. A sua preocupação com o papel que representaria na família Cullen era muito pequena comparada com a vida que estava em jogo.

Isabella sentou-se perto de Edward e deitou a mão sobre o braço dele, numa silenciosa comiseração.

Ele ergueu o corpo, aparentemente espantado por encontrá-la tão perto.

— Como você está? — perguntou Isabella. Era uma pergunta idiota, mas talvez abrisse a porta da comunicação.

— Mal. E você?

— Eu me sinto despencar. Deveria ter ouvido você quando me disse que o time de futebol era muito para Brian.

— Isabella, pelo amor de Deus, não foi sua culpa — Edward retrucou, com o olhar penetrante e cheio de preocupação. — Foi um acidente. Poderia ter acontecido em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora. E você não foi a única a me convencer a permitir que Brian jogasse pelo Sparks. Quando os Brewers decidiram deixar Peter jogar, eu também me rendi.

— Ah. — Ela pensara que a sua opinião o havia persuadido.

— Não que eu não tivesse levado o seu argumento em consideração — acrescentou, como se lesse o pensamento dela. — De qualquer forma, não há por que se lamentar. O que está feito, está feito. Precisamos agora é concentrar a nossa energia para... — De repente ele olhou para baixo.

O olhar de Isabella seguiu o dele. Havia um bebê, que ela já tinha visto por ali antes, pegando no cordão dos sapatos de Edward e colocando a ponta na boca.

Ele pegou a criança e colocou-a no colo.

— Ei, belezinha, de onde você veio? — A criança olhou para Edward franzindo os olhos. — Lembra-me Brian quando era pequeno. Parece que foi ontem.

— Como ele era? — perguntou Isabella, surpresa ao perceber que nunca falaram a respeito da infância dele. Antes o tema parecia ser muito delicado; as memórias de Brian quando bebê certamente incluiriam as lembranças de Kate.

— Ele era um macaquinho, subindo em tudo — relembrou Edward, sem hesitação. — Começou a andar com nove meses e não dava sossego. Esta não é a primeira vez que vem a um pronto-socorro..

— Uma vez ele me disse que quebrou o braço, no jardim de infância.

— E a clavícula, na terceira série, e o pé na sexta. E não esqueça os vários cortes pelo corpo.

— Então você já está acostumado com as coisas de emergência.

Ele negou, com um gesto de cabeça.

— De forma nenhuma. Você nunca se acostuma a isso.

— Fale mais a respeito dele quando era pequeno. Quais eram os brinquedos favoritos? Ele tinha algum cobertor que ficava carregando? Um amigo invisível?

Edward sorriu.

— O seu amigo invisível era Conan, o Bárbaro. Ele nunca teve um cobertor favorito, mas carregava um travesseiro. Acho que nunca conseguimos tirar dele. — Fez uma pausa, pensando nas próximas palavras. — Sabe, eu tenho um monte de fotos. Surpreendo-me por você nunca ter querido vê-las.

— Eu pretendia. Mas sabia que as fotos de Brian naturalmente incluiriam Kate, e não tinha certeza se você estava pronto para isso. Não, não é bem essa a verdade, acho que eu não estava certa de que eu estivesse pronta.

— O que quer dizer?

Ela tomou o bebê das mãos de Edward.

— Acho que estava com medo de uma comparação. Sei que ela deve ter sido uma mãe e mulher maravilhosa, mas não estava pronta para ver a dura evidência. Álbuns de família naturalmente propiciam uma visão mais íntima da vida das pessoas...

— Kate foi maravilhosa, não posso negar. Mas você também é.

Como uma substituta, quis acrescentar. Mas talvez fosse somente a voz de suas inseguranças.

— Gostaria de ver as fotos. Se bem que eu prefira que você fale a respeito de Brian. Como foi o seu primeiro dia na escola?

E assim conversaram, passando o bebê de mão em mão. Isabella pensou que a jovem mãe ficaria horrorizada quando acordasse e percebesse que enquanto dormira o seu bebê ficara na mão de estranhos. Mas a pobre mulher parecia tão exausta que Isabella não teve coragem de acordá-la.

O tempo pareceu passar mais rápido. Isabella foi pegar um café para ambos, e, quando voltou, o bebê estava novamente sob os cuidados da mãe, e Edward conversava com o médico que estava usando roupa cirúrgica.

— Brian saiu da cirurgia — informou a Isabella. — Ele está indo bem. Este é o dr. Lewis, o cirurgião. Doutor, esta é Isabella Swan.

Isabella estendeu o copo de café para Edward para poder cumprimentar o médico.

— Brian está sendo levado para a Unidade de Terapia Intensiva — disse o dr. Lewis.

— Ele pode receber visitas? — perguntou Isabella.

Hesitando, o médico respondeu:

— Sim, mas somente os familiares mais próximos.

— Isabella é uma parente próxima — interrompeu Edward, tomando sua mão. — Ela é a mãe de Brian.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Isabella olhou Edward com gratidão por lhe permitir ir junto para ver Brian. Ela sabia que devia ter sido muito difícil para ele expressar e reconhecê-la no papel de mãe do garoto. Ele soltou um pouco a mão de Isabella e sorriu.

O dr. Lewis os acompanhou por todo o caminho para a UTI, explicando a extensão dos ferimentos de Brian. Alguns dos jargões médicos complicados a mente de Isabella não captou, mas também não pediu por maiores explicações. Tudo parecia horrível e doloroso; ela não quis ouvir detalhes que não fossem absolutamente necessários.

Mas, apesar de toda a explicação em detalhes que o médico fornecera, não a preparou para a visão que iria encontrar quando visse Brian. A emoção fechou-lhe a garganta quando viu o seu filho, pequeno e frágil naquela cama enorme de hospital, ligado a vários tipos de máquinas, incluindo um balão de oxigênio. A cabeça dele estava envolta em bandagens, e usava uma grande coleira de gesso, que parecia pior do que qualquer coisa com que o dr. Frankenstein houvesse sonhado.

— Oh, Deus! — Edward exclamou.

Ele murmurava palavras que refletiam tanto desespero que Isabella quis chorar, por ele e por Brian. Mas não o fez. Ambos precisavam que fosse forte.

— Ele saiu-se muito bem da cirurgia — afirmou o dr. Lewis. — Não deixe que todos esses fios os impressionem. Eles estão conectados aos monitores para que possamos avaliar seus sinais vitais, que parecem estáveis agora. O balão de oxigênio é usado para aumentar a oxigenação no sangue, o que ajudará a manter a pressão longe do cérebro.

— Quando ele vai acordar? — perguntou Isabella, com a voz embargada.

— É difícil dizer. Quando pararmos de dar o sedativo, ele deverá acordar por si próprio, mas às vezes leva mais tempo.

Edward fez uma pergunta que Isabella não tivera coragem de pronunciar.

— Brian irá acordar, não?

O dr. Lewis não respondeu de imediato.

— Eu espero que sim. Mas há sempre a chance de ele aprofundar o sono. Ferimentos na cabeça são imprevisíveis.

Coma. A palavra não dita reverberou através do quarto como se alguém tivesse gritado. Edward segurou a mão de Isabella, apertando-a tanto que ela pensou que iria quebrar todos os ossos dos dedos. Mas não objetou.

Após a visita inicial, Isabella e Edward tiveram a permissão de visitar Brian somente dez minutos a cada duas horas. O resto do tempo esperavam numa pequena sala para visitantes, conversando muito pouco, passando o tempo bebendo muito café e pensando, pensando.

Somente algumas horas antes, Brian estivera correndo e rindo. Agora ele tão quieto...

Isabella redescobriu as preces que não orava desde a infância.

Durante os breves intervalos em que eram permitidas as visitas, conversava com Brian, oferecendo palavras de coragem, que ela esperava, de alguma forma, penetrariam no seu estado inconsciente.

Ele tinha que acordar e ficar bem. Tinha toda a vida pela frente. Certamente Deus não levaria o filho de Edward tão cedo, logo após levar a sua mulher. Certamente Ele não teria operado um milagre, fazendo com que ela encontrasse o seu filho para depois tirá-lo.

Edward olhou para o relógio. Faltavam três minutos para as oito da manhã. Então, olhou para Isabella. O inchaço dos olhos diziam que estava exausta. Ele quase sugeriu que ela fosse para casa descansar, mas sabia que não deixaria o hospital, a menos que forçada.

Ele também sentia da mesma forma. A vigilância compartilhada formou um elo entre ambos que nunca imaginou dividir, a não ser com Kate. Ao invés de sentir-se amedrontado com a forte devoção de Isabella para com a sua família, aceitou bem a ligação. Se alguma coisa pudesse trazer a recuperação de Brian seria a força do amor de ambos.

O filho deles. Eles poderiam não tê-lo concebido juntos, mas Brian era o filho de ambos a partir dessa noite.

Ele colocou a cadeira perto do de Isabella.

— Por que você não coloca a cabeça no meu ombro e cochila um pouquinho? Eu a acordo se houver alguma novidade.

Ela olhou para ele, mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar, incerta. Edward sabia como se sentia, como se alguma coisa ruim pudesse acontecer.

— Ficará tudo bem — ele assegurou.

Ela assentiu.

— Acho que devo tentar dormir um pouco. Sinto-me como se tivesse levado um murro. Alguns minutos atrás, quando eu estava com Brian, pensei ter visto um rosto surgindo do vidro... Você sabe, pelo canto dos olhos. Quando focalizei o olhar, ela se foi. — Deitou a cabeça nos ombros de Edward. — Talvez possamos nos revezar.

— Ok. Você descansa primeiro. — Ele a envolveu nos braços, aquecendo-a naquela sala de espera fria. Dentro de minutos, sentiu os músculos relaxarem e a respiração tornar-se mais profunda e cadenciada.

Infelizmente não dormiu muito. Em menos de meia hora acordou com algum barulho e, bocejando, esfregou os olhos.

— Isto não é bom. Vou acabar tendo que fazer tração se continuar com o pescoço torto. Acho que vou jogar um pouco de água no rosto.

— Está quase na hora de visitarmos Brian de novo.

— Eu sei. Voltarei em um minuto.

Edward a viu sair, querendo poder fazer mais por ela. Mas não estava em tão melhor estado. Seus olhos ardiam por não ter dormido.

Quando deu a hora da visita e Isabella ainda não tinha voltado, Edward não esperou. Estava certo de que ela iria ter com ele em um minuto. Sorriu para a enfermeira que cuidava de Brian e perguntou:

— Alguma mudança?

Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente.

Edward sentou-se na cadeira. Onde Isabella estaria? Percebeu que não gostava de sentar-se ali sem ela. Sentiu-se amedrontado.

Fechou os olhos por um momento. No silêncio do amanhecer, as lembranças vinham mais facilmente. Pôde ver claramente algumas das cenas que descrevera para Isabella enquanto esperavam pelo término da cirurgia. Brian e os seus primeiros passos, aprendendo a nadar, dando as primeiras pedaladas na bicicleta.

Muito mais vivida foi a lembrança de Brian caindo da árvore alta do quintal, quando tinha cinco anos de idade, e fingindo que não sentia dor. Não chorou muito até estar dentro do hospital. Ao ver todas aquelas luzes brilhantes, as máquinas de raios X, pessoas estranhas vestidas de branco, o seu ar de corajoso caiu por terra.

"Não deixe que me machuquem, pai. Por favor, papai, me leve para casa." Pai! Pai! Pai! Papai?

Edward abriu os olhos. Haveria sonhando? A voz parecia tão real...

— Papai!

Ele quase derrubou a cadeira quando se levantou e se debruçou para o rosto de Brian. Seus olhos estavam abertos.

— O que aconteceu? — Brian perguntou com a voz trêmula, piscando, confuso.

— Ah, obrigado meu Deus. — Edward quase caiu ao chão, aliviado. — Você está num hospital. Estava treinando quando deu uma cabeçada num garoto chamado Bubba. Lembra-se?

— Mais ou menos. Minha cabeça... dói.

Edward procurou não demonstrar medo.

— Eu não me surpreendo.

Não estava certo se já deveria contar a Brian sobre a cirurgia. A idéia de um buraco na cabeça poderia aborrecê-lo.

— Bella está aqui? — perguntou Brian, ansioso. Não podia mexer a cabeça, mas os seus olhos iam de um lado a outro. — Eu pensei... Acho que eu devo ter sonhado ou algo parecido.

Edward sorriu.

— Ela esteve aqui todo o tempo, conversando com você. Foi lavar o rosto. Logo estará aqui.

Brian pareceu relaxar um pouco.

— Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

— Cerca de dezoito horas.

— Não é verdade.

Quando Brian emitiu as primeiras palavras, a enfermeira chamou o médico de plantão imediatamente. Edward fora conduzido para fora do quarto enquanto a equipe médica cerrava as cortinas em volta de Brian para conduzir o exame.

Edward olhou em direção da máquina de café, imaginando o que estaria retendo Isabella, mas o corredor estava vazio.

Ouviu passos atrás de si, virou-se para o lado oposto e viu-a trazendo dois copos de café.

— Como eu já estava por ali, achei que poderia trazer ca...

Ela parou, olhou através do vidro as cortinas cerradas e a agitação dentro do cubículo, e deixou cair os copos no chão, esparramando café por todo o lado.

— Oh, meu Deus! O que aconteceu?

Logo Edward percebeu o equívoco.

— Não, Isabella, ele está bem, querida. Brian acordou.

— Ah, é? Meu Deus! Como ele está? Ele falou? Estava com dores?

— Disse que estava com dor de cabeça. E logo perguntou por você. Um médico o está examinando. Ele está sonolento, mas, fora isso, pareceu normal.

Isabella não havia chorado durante todo o tempo, ao menos não na frente dele, mas agora deixava as lágrimas correrem livres. Edward a envolveu nos braços e apertou-a contra si, roçando as suas costas, tendo consciência de que nunca esqueceria aquele momento em que partilharam dor e alívio. Sentiu Isabella mais perto do que nunca, mais ainda do que quando faziam amor, e pareceu que suas almas se uniam. Sentiu-se inteiro e completo.

E não pôde deixar de perceber que aquele era um momento fugaz e que, se não fizesse nada, ela se afastaria dele. No momento, a preocupação que partilhavam a respeito de Brian era tudo o que os mantinha juntos.

O médico apareceu no momento em que Edward e Isabella estavam limpando o café derramado, e o relatório era encorajador. Os exames preliminares revelaram que não havia nenhuma anormalidade, nenhuma paralisia ou danos. Apenas por precaução, testes mais elaborados teriam que ser efetuados.

Isabella e Edward tiveram permissão para uma visita rápida até que a enfermeira os colocou para fora, insistindo que Brian precisava descansar em absoluto silêncio.

Durante a manhã toda, Brian, embora dopado, atendia às visitas. Fora tirado do balão de oxigênio, passara pelos exames da UTI, e os resultados eram esperançosos.

A tarde, o dr. Lewis declarou que Brian estava fora de perigo e que, se continuasse com a rápida melhora, poderia sair da UTI naquela tarde. O garoto insistiu para que Edward e Isabella fossem para casa para descansar um pouco.

— Ele está bem, Isabella. É importante que descansemos um pouco.

Ela concordou, relutante. Após deixar o número de telefone com a enfermeira, foram para o carro de Edward.

O ar do outono estava fresco. Ele respirou profundamente várias vezes para tirar o cheiro do hospital do nariz.

— Seu apartamento está mais perto — disse, enquanto se dirigiam para o estacionamento. — Vou deixar você lá. Depois, pega o seu carro na minha casa.

— Por que não vamos os dois para o meu apartamento? — sugeriu Isabella. — Você não vai conseguir dormir na sua casa com todos os carpinteiros, seus martelos e o rádio.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Que pensamento horrível. Tem certeza de que não se importa? — Ele deu um sorriso misterioso, testando, mas esperando que após aquela noite Isabella pudesse esquecer todas as coisas estúpidas que ele lhe havia feito.

Mas não seria tão simples.

— Se eu pensasse que haveria uma chance, mesmo que remota, de que um de nós poderia fazer algo mais do que dormir, pensaria duas vezes. Mas, no ponto em que estamos, estou tentando ser mais prática.

Ele decidiu que não diria a ela que haveria mais do que uma remota chance. Poderia estar exausto, mas, com Brian fora de perigo, sentiu-se ótimo. Um simples consentimento de Isabella e ficaria feliz em recomeçar de onde tinham parado antes de atender ao telefone.

Mas Isabella adormecera antes que a cabeça encostasse no travesseiro. Edward deitou-se ao lado, sobre a cama cheia de roupas. Passou-se um bom tempo até que o sono o agarrasse.

Isabella acordou nos braços seguros de Edward. Suas costas estavam contra o peito, os braços dele envolvendo os seus ombros, e sua cabeça encaixada sob o queixo dele. Nunca havia acordado antes ao lado dele; as circunstâncias permitiram que passassem a noite inteira juntos. Estava maravilhada.

Então percebeu que ainda usava o vestido alaranjado e a meia-calça, e o seu prazer dissipou-se. Lembrou que ela e Edward haviam dormido na mesma cama por conveniência. Não estavam nem sob as cobertas. Durante toda a vigília da noite, ela havia esquecido, mas agora se lembrava com mágoa vivida a forma casual como ele a tinha descartado, assim que soubera do acidente de Brian.

Ela teria que encarar o fato. Edward nunca aceitaria completamente que fosse a mãe de Brian. Não era sua culpa. Ele se importava com ela, e queria ser honesto, mas não poderia esperar que ele a deixasse ocupar o lugar de Kate. Edward, Kate e Brian tinham sido uma família por doze anos, um triângulo perfeito, que acontece somente uma vez na vida.

Poderia dizer que Edward estava adormecido, por causa da respiração regular, mas, mesmo dormindo, a força de seu desejo era evidente.

Cuidadosamente livrou-se do abraço dele. Edward se voltou para o outro lado, murmurou em protesto e depois silenciou. Ela tirou uns fios de cabelo de sua fronte. Um homem tão bom. Não poderia continuar zangada com ele. Tinha até mesmo que admirá-lo pela sua lealdade a Kate.

Isabella andou na ponta dos pés, foi direto para o telefone da cozinha e ligou para o hospital. Brian estava adormecido, mas a enfermeira afirmou que estava bem melhor do que o esperado.

Feliz com a notícia, tomou um banho rápido e vestiu roupas limpas, movendo-se em silêncio pelo quarto em que Edward estava dormindo. Foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer. Só então foi acordá-lo.

— Ah, que horas são? — perguntou, sonolento, assim que ela tocou seu ombro de leve.

— Quase cinco. Achei que cinco horas de sono seriam suficientes. — Isabella lhe contou o que soubera sobre Brian.

— Ótimo, isso é muito bom. — Edward fechou os olhos e então abriu-os e fitou-a, lacrimejando. — Você parece alegre. Não me diga que é uma daquelas pessoas madrugadoras. Se for, não combinamos.

Eles nunca combinariam por razões maiores do que o hábito de acordar cedo, mas ela decidiu manter o senso de humor.

— Não me diga que você é um daqueles mal-humorados que não gostam de dar bom dia. Total incompatibilidade.

Ele não negou a acusação.

— É cheiro de bacon?

— E torradas, ovos, café e suco de laranja. Não sei você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome. Não comemos nada substancial desde o almoço de ontem.

Ele se levantou e colocou os pés no chão frio.

— Você está perdoada por ser madrugadora.

Enquanto engoliam rapidamente o café da manhã, Isabella fez um pequeno discurso. Podia ouvir uma certa tensão na própria voz, mas Edward não percebeu, nem fez nenhum comentário.

— Oi, Bella — disse Brian, enquanto Isabella entrava no quarto particular para onde havia sido transferido. Sua voz ainda estava fraca, mas pareceu mais alerta do que antes.

— Como sabia que era eu? — perguntou enquanto chegava mais perto e se inclinava sobre a cama para que Brian a visse. — Com essa coisa em volta do seu pescoço, você não pode ver nada além do teto.

— Não sei. Talvez o seu perfume. Onde está papai?

— Estará aqui em alguns minutos. Ele quis tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Como você se sente?

— Terrível. Deram-me tranqüilizantes que me fazem sentir como se estivesse nadando em uma geléia. E que sonhos! Eu pensei. Isso provavelmente pode soar estranho, mas pensei que eu estivesse conversando com a minha avó.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Brian revelava esta notícia, o olhar de Isabella focalizou uma planta enorme envolta em uma folha púrpura, colocada no parapeito da janela. Deu a volta na cama para vê-la melhor.

— Ela estava cantando uma canção — continuou Brian — algo sobre prado, tartaruga, peixes, abelhas e ratos, juro.

Isabella engasgou. Conhecia aquela canção. Cantou um pouco.

— É isso! — disse Brian. — Como você sabe?

— Porque ela costumava cantar a mesma música para mim quando eu estava doente. — Isabella lembrou-se da imagem que vira através da janela da UTI na noite anterior. Pensou que fosse uma alucinação, mas agora tinha certeza de que não. — Oh, Brian, acho que ela realmente esteve aqui. Há uma planta no parapeito da janela que não tem nenhum cartão, mas aposto que foi ela que a trouxe.

— Verdade?

— Eu não quis lhe contar antes, mas a sua avó tem seguido você. Ela foi a um dos jogos de futebol, e talvez mais de uma vez. Queria encontrá-lo, mas está com medo.

— Medo? De quê?

— Ela sabe que meu pai não aprovaria, e ela é muito leal à memória dele, mesmo após saber das coisas terríveis que fez. Acho que também está com receio de que você não goste dela.

— Isso é tolice.

Isabella riu.

— Na verdade, não é tão idiota assim. Uma vez eu também me senti dessa maneira.

— Eu gostaria que ela voltasse.

— Acho que virá — afirmou Isabella, rezando para estar certa.

Não tinha certeza de como sua mãe soubera do acidente, a não ser que estivesse assistindo a distância. Isabella tentou telefonar-lhe, mas não obteve resposta. Renné devia ter estado naquela sala. Caso contrário, como Brian teria ouvido a música?

A porta se abriu, e Edward entrou, carregando uma sacola cheia.

— Ei, Bri. Você está acordado.

— Oi, pai.

— O que tem na sacola? — perguntou Isabella.

— Videogames. Gibis. E... — Com um floreio, retirou da sacola o sapo mais feio que Isabella já vira, erguendo-o para que Brian o visse. — Sr. Cheeks. — Brian ficou mortificado.

— Ah, pai!

Isabella reprimiu um riso.

— Quem é o sr. Cheeks?

— Kate comprou para Brian quando ele usava fraldas — respondeu Edward.

— Quando eu tinha oito anos — corrigiu Brian. — Mas onde é que você o achou?

— Debaixo da sua cama. Parece que me lembro que você fingiu um desmaio há alguns anos, quando eu quis jogá-lo no lixo.

— Tudo bem, traga-o aqui. Mas não pense que eu esteja pronto para videogames. Meus olhos não conseguem focalizar.

— Por que pensa que eu os trouxe para você? Talvez Isabella e eu joguemos enquanto dorme.

— Ah, está bem. Pai, posso falar com você? Quero dizer, sozinho.

O coração de Isabella contraiu-se. Brian nunca a havia excluído antes. Mas essa atitude somente serviu para afirmar a sua situação dentro da família Cullen. Esforçou-se para não demonstrar o que estava sentindo.

— Já estou saindo. Vou ver se consigo localizar o seu visitante misterioso.

Brian sorriu.

— Obrigado, Bella.

Edward ficou preocupado quando Isabella saiu.

— O que é Brian? O que você não queria dizer na frente de Isabella?

Brian levou um tempo para responder.

— Eu quase morri, não foi?

Edward respirou fundo.

— Você nos assustou, com certeza.

— Após o acidente... — Hesitou novamente. Então deixou escapar: — Eu vi mamãe. Ou talvez tenha sido somente um sonho, mas parecia tão real. Era como se fosse num filme. Havia um túnel longo e escuro, com uma luz no final, e mamãe estava ali em pé, muito bonita, como era antes de ficar doente.

Edward engoliu em seco.

— Ela lhe disse alguma coisa?

— Sim. Disse que estava triste por não estar com a gente. E então falou que seria sempre a minha mãe, mas que... Promete que você não vai ficar bravo?

— Por que eu ficaria bravo?

— Você pode ficar.

— Prometo que não vou. O que ela lhe disse?

— Bem, disse que Bella era minha mãe verdadeira também, e que seria bom, para mim, ter duas mães. — Brian esperou pela reação de Edward.

Edward pigarreou.

— Certo. Quando eu disse que Isabella não era a sua verdadeira mãe... Isso foi antes de eu conhecê-la. Ela é uma pessoa muito boa, e merece... bem, merece algo melhor.

— Sim. Ela passou por maus bocados. Algumas vezes parece estar tão triste. Gostaria de saber se há alguma coisa que possamos fazer.

— Deve haver — murmurou Edward. — Ah, o que mais mamãe disse?

— Isso é tudo o que me lembro. Provavelmente foi só um sonho, mas sinto que ela está perto de mim. É por isso que não quero falar na frente de Bella. Eu estava com medo... de que... Não sei, talvez de ferir seus sentimentos, como se eu quisesse que mamãe estivesse aqui ao invés dela. Mas isso não é verdade. Eu... amo as duas.

— Você sabe de uma coisa? Eu também. Mas não tenho sabido demonstrar isso. — Edward lembrou-se de como a tratara quando soubera do acidente de Brian pelo telefone.

A porta se abriu novamente e um adolescente loiro meteu a cabeça pela porta.

— Brian?

— Entre, Peter — convidou Edward.

— Oi, sr. Cullen. — O menino arregalou os olhos quando viu o amigo ligado a tantos aparelhos. — Nossa, mas você está horrível.

— Você também, mas ao menos tem uma desculpa. E não diga uma palavra sobre o sapo, ou eu o mato.

Certo de que Brian estaria em boa companhia pelos próximos minutos, Edward saiu em busca de Isabella. Ele tinha perdido muito tempo se preocupando com coisas tolas. Talvez não pudesse corrigir todas as injustiças que cometera contra ela, mas poderia fazer o possível para assegurar um futuro feliz para os três.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Isabella sentia que Renné deveria estar se escondendo em algum lugar do hospital. Tentou todas as salas de espera, em vão. Tinha feito de tudo, exceto desistido de procurar quando, inesperadamente, encontrou com a sua mãe na cantina, comendo um hambúrguer como se fosse a última refeição. Não se parecia com a Renné que conhecia, usando aquelas roupas, uma calça de algodão e um suéter. O cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo e com muito pouca maquiagem.

Isabella pegou um copo de café para si e sentou-se em frente à sua mãe.

Renné levantou o olhar e, por um momento, não disse nada, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

— Oh, Isabella, ele parece tão ferido. Será que vai ficar bem?

Isabella colocou as mãos sobre as dela.

— Acabo de vir do quarto. Ele está acordado e parece bem melhor do que há algumas horas. Como você soube do acidente? Eu tentei telefonar para você, mas...

— Eu estava parada na calçada, olhando o time treinar, quando aquelas duas crianças foram para a bola ao mesmo tempo e bateram com as cabeças. Liguei para o seu escritório mas não consegui entrar em contato.

— Eu estava na casa de Edward. O treinador ligou.

— De qualquer forma, quando vi carregarem o menino na ambulância, percebi como eu estava sendo idiota me escondendo nas sombras para ver Brian. Fiquei pensando, e se ele morrer? Será muito tarde. Ele é meu neto, talvez o único que eu irei ter, e esta estúpida lealdade cega me mantendo longe, lealdade a um homem que nem remotamente merece isso.

Isabella estava chocada. Nunca ouvira sua mãe dizer nada tão negativo sobre o seu pai.

— É verdade. Quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mais me convenço de que Charlie era um crápula.

— Mãe!

— Talvez eu não devesse falar mal de um morto, mas já é tempo de encarar os fatos. Charlie nunca nos amou, ele nos dominava.

— Preocupava-se conosco do jeito dele — argumentou Isabella, e, de alguma forma, não estava sendo sincera. Mas sentiu-se compelida a defender o pai, somente por causa de sua mãe. Charlie tinha sido toda a sua vida.

— Ele se preocupava conosco como se preocupava com coisas, não como pessoas. Mas agora está terminado. Ele não está aqui para desaprovar nada do que eu faça. Ainda tenho uma parte da minha vida, e, se Deus me permitir, vou começar a vivê-la. Depois de me reaproximar de minha filha, meu próximo passo é estar próxima de meu neto. Claro, se você e Edward concordarem.

— Mãe, claro que sim. Eu sei que esteve com Brian esta manhã. Você cantou aquela canção "Sobre os prados".

Renné girou o anel de casamento nervosamente.

— Eu não pensei que ele estivesse acordado.

— Ele só lembra vagamente. Mas quer encontrá-la. Vamos, termine o seu hambúrguer e vamos lá para cima. Edward e Brian me mandaram sair para que pudessem ter uma conversa de homem para homem, mas acho que já devem ter terminado.

Renné sorriu, deixando o lanche de lado.

— Você não me parece muito feliz com isso.

— Ah, estou sendo um pouco infantil. Nunca gostei que guardassem segredos de mim.

— Como vai, sra. Swan? É bom vê-la de novo — Edward cumprimentou ao ver a mãe de Isabella entrar no quarto.

Ela cumprimentou-o com um sorriso e então seu olhar se fixou no neto.

— Oi, Brian.

— Oi — respondeu. — Você é a minha avó.

— Sim, você está certo. Não que eu mereça realmente esse título, mas eu vou tentar ser uma boa avó. Você quer conversar?

— Claro. Obrigado pela planta. Bella mostrou-a para mim.

— Não há por quê. É um presente bobo de se dar, uma vez que você é filho de alguém que é dono de um viveiro de plantas. Quero dizer, seu pai poderia trazer milhares delas.

— Imagine, eu adorei. Gosto muito de plantas.

Isabella caminhou para a porta e, junto com Edward, saiu do quarto para que neto e avó pudessem se conhecer melhor.

— Você parece preocupado — observou Isabella. — Não se importa que a minha mãe de repente apareça?

— Não, nem um pouco. Brian nunca teve uma avó antes.

— Minha mãe nunca foi uma avó antes. Seria interessante.

— Este hospital tem uma capela?

— Fica no primeiro andar. Por quê? Você quer rezar?

— Na verdade, muitas das minhas orações já foram atendidas. Exceto uma. Eu só quero ir a algum lugar quieto. Você quer vir comigo?

— Tudo bem.

Edward não disse nada até que encontraram a capela silenciosa. Cheirava a flores. Sentaram-se no banco e rezaram por alguns minutos. Ele ofereceu uma oração de agradecimento pela vida de Brian e achou que Isabella também fazia o mesmo.

Um homem idoso, o único além deles, levantou-se do banco em frente e saiu, cumprimentando-os na passagem.

— Acho que eu tenho metido os pés pelas mãos — disse, sussurrando, embora estivessem a sós.

— Tudo bem — respondeu Isabella. — Não estou zangada. Eu entendo como as coisas são.

— Não, você não sabe. A vida me jogou em algumas curvas perigosas. Famílias foram destruídas, pessoas nos foram tiradas. Mas não há razão para não começarmos de novo. — Não, aquelas não deveriam ser as palavras certas. Mas como transmitiria a Isabella o que sentia por ela? — Você não vai ao menos perguntar qual é a minha oração que ainda não foi atendida? — perguntou, finalmente. Esperando por uma resposta, seu coração batia rapidamente.

— Tudo bem. Qual é?

— Isabella Swan, você me faria muito feliz se se casasse comigo.

Ela ficou estupefata, seu rosto não revelara nenhuma emoção. Oh, Deus, o que estaria passando por sua mente? A sua insensatez anterior o teria afastado irrevogavelmente?

— Eu sei que Brian aprovaria — disse Edward, quebrando o silêncio. — Ele a ama muito.

— Eu... eu também o amo — respondeu Isabella com a voz embargada e quase inaudível. — Mas não posso me casar com você. — Ela o fitou como se tivesse aturdida com a própria resposta. — Sei que Brian precisa de uma figura materna equilibrada. Eu gostaria, mas preciso pensar nas minhas necessidades também. E nunca poderia ser feliz como uma substituta, um membro de segunda classe da família.

Edward ficou horrorizado. Fora o culpado por fazê-la pensar dessa maneira.

— Não, Isabella, você entendeu tudo errado. Eu admito que, por um tempo, estava preocupado que você de alguma forma substituísse Kate, não em meu coração, mas no de Brian. Por isso sempre me afastava toda vez que vocês dois estavam juntos. Achava que, se eu agisse assim, a figura de Kate estaria protegida. Isso parece loucura, mas era o que se passava na minha cabeça.

— Não é loucura. Entendi antes de você. O que viveu com Kate foi especial. Eu não espero...

— Isabella, você quer me ouvir? Tudo mudou. E precisou ser um menino de catorze anos, em sua infinita sabedoria, para me abrir os olhos e mostrar como fui idiota.

— Você não é um idiota. Só estava seguindo o seu coração.

— Esse é o problema, o meu coração. Por um momento, eu o senti dividido em dois. Parte dele queria permanecer com Kate, e a outra queria dar lugar a você. Então Brian me lembrou que os corações não são de um tamanho limitado. Há muito espaço no dele para duas mães, ambas muito reais. E há muito espaço no meu também. Kate foi muito especial para mim, e eu sempre vou honrar a sua memória, tanto pelos sentimentos que compartilhamos como por tudo o que ela deu a Brian.

Um lampejo de compreensão brilhou nos olhos de Isabella, dando-lhe esperança.

— Gostaria de tê-la conhecido.

— Eu também gostaria que você a tivesse conhecido. As duas poderiam ser grandes amigas. Mas, Isabella, querida, você é quem eu amo agora, mais do que posso expressar com palavras.

— Também o amo — respondeu Isabella, com a voz embargada.

— No início eu senti medo de como me apaixonei por você, mas agora sei que o meu sentimento não vai manchar a memória de Kate, nem por mim, nem por Brian. Podemos ser uma nova família, os três. Não será a mesma de quando Kate estava conosco, mas isso não significa que você será uma mera substituta. Será diferente, mas certamente maravilhosa.

— Como você pode saber? Nós acabamos de passar por muitas experiências emocionais. Amanhã pode ser que não pense da mesma forma.

— Sim, eu pensarei. Isabella, por favor, pense a respeito. Depois do que eu fiz, não a culpo por duvidar de mim. Mas gostaria de ter de novo a sua confiança, juro. Só não diga não.

Em todos aqueles anos, Isabella nunca ouvira uma declaração mais sincera.

— Tudo bem, vou pensar a respeito.

Ela sentiu-se uma idiota, dizer tais palavras após ouvir coisas tão bonitas... Mas o seu instinto de auto-preservação não lhe permitia agarrar a esperança que ele oferecia. E se estivesse errado?

Edward sorriu.

— Obrigado.

Pegou o rosto de Isabella entre as mãos e a beijou docemente. Ela se imaginou beijando-o não na capela do hospital, mas na igreja branca da qual sua família era membro, com todos os seus amigos e parentes. A imagem veio tão vivida que sentiu tontura, e agarrou os braços dele para se amparar.

— Talvez devêssemos subir e ver como Brian e minha mãe estão se saindo.

Edward assentiu.

Entraram no elevador. A meio caminho do quinto andar, ela se deu conta de que estava sendo infantil.

Talvez a situação não fosse perfeita, mas que casamento era? Tinham um bom começo, o amor por Brian, e um pelo outro. Edward perdera a sua primeira mulher, mas estava querendo se arriscar a amar novamente. Ela não poderia esquecer os seus medos e tentar também?

Fitou-o. O rosto de Edward estava duro, resoluto, e sabia que ele não estava tão desapontado pela resposta que dera, mas consigo mesmo por ter causado dúvidas. Deus, já não tinha sofrido demais? Ela havia levado uma vida tão miserável por tantos anos, que não reconhecia o potencial de felicidade que estava batendo à sua porta.

— Edward. — Ele voltou-lhe o olhar. — Pensei sobre a sua proposta. E minha resposta é sim.

Edward não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Então, de repente, deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

— Isabella, você tem certeza? Se precisa de um tempo maior...

— Não quero pensar mais. Se eu tinha qualquer dúvida, era por causa de minha insegurança, nada mais. Tive ciúme de Kate, pelas coisas que ela teve e que eu não pude ter. Mas eu e você somos o futuro. Devo parar de chorar sobre águas passadas e aproveitar o que me foi dado. Tenho sorte. Você e Brian são a melhor família que uma mulher pode desejar.

— Não, eu é que tenho sorte — disse, enquanto a abraçava forte.

As portas do elevador se abriram e se fecharam, mas Edward e Isabella não se moveram. Ela não queria perder aquele momento em que estava tão próxima de Edward. Podia sentir o amor envolvendo-a, e a resposta de seus próprios sentimentos.

O elevador abriu de novo. Relutantemente distanciaram-se um pouco e saíram. Edward já fazia parte de Isabella, parte de sua alma. Estivesse longe ou perto, permaneceriam unidos. Sorrindo, sua alma brilhava. Acreditando que Brian já tinha se excitado o suficiente por um dia, com o repentino aparecimento da avó, Edward e Isabella concordaram em aguardar até o próximo dia para anunciar o casamento.

— Tudo bem! — respondeu Brian, levantando o pulso para cima num gesto de triunfo e quase deslocando a agulha do soro. — Eu sabia. Eu soube todo esse tempo. Mas vocês vão ter que esperar até que meu cabelo cresça. Não irei ao casamento desse jeito.

— Acho que podemos esperar até lá. Estávamos pensando que talvez no Natal...

— Natal?! — exultou Renné. — Você quer que eu prepare uma festa de casamento em menos de três meses?

— Mãe, não vai ser uma cerimônia muito grande — objetou Isabella. — Pequena e de bom gosto, reunindo somente a família e os amigos mais próximos.

— Mas você tem que reservar a igreja! E o salão do clube para a recepção. Sabe que fica todo reservado para o final do ano?

— Se a cerimônia não puder ser feita na igreja, poderemos fazer tudo em casa — argumentou Isabella, calmamente. — Mas não vamos esperar muito mais do que devemos.

Renné aguardou a confirmação de Edward. Como ninguém reafirmava o seu argumento, sentou-se na cadeira e disse:

— Você está certa. Eu não pensei no que estava falando. Deus sabe o quanto você esperou, Isabella.

Ela também relaxou. Tinha ficado preocupada com a possibilidade de sua mãe tentar tornar o seu casamento o evento social do ano, mas aparentemente ela não foi muito fundo na idéia.

— Porque vocês não vão descansar um pouco? — sugeriu Renné. — Estão acampados aqui no hospital há dois dias. Eu fico com Brian, Ele me prometeu ensinar como jogar videogames.

Isabella mordeu o lábio para não rir. Renné e videogames? O mundo estaria mudando?

— Acho que vou para casa — disse Edward. Olhou para Isabella e piscou. — Quero mostrar-lhe algo.

Durante o trajeto para a casa de Edward, em Lakewood, Isabella tentou saber qual era a surpresa, mas ele não lhe dera nenhuma pista. Talvez um anel de noivado. Não, quando ele teria comprado um? De qualquer forma, conhecendo Edward, ele faria com que ela escolhesse o anel.

Depois de deixar o carro na garagem, pediu para Isabella fechar os olhos. Conduziu-a para dentro, girou-a sobre si mesma para confundi-la e finalmente a libertou.

— Ok, pode abrir os olhos.

Ela os abriu e se viu em pé no meio da cozinha maravilhosa, completamente concluída.

— Quando isso aconteceu? — perguntou ela, boquiaberta, andando vagarosamente para verificar o resultado final.

As portas dos armários já estavam colocadas, os eletrodomésticos, instalados, e a mesa de Edward, o ponto central de toda a cozinha, tinha sido reformada e colocada no seu antigo lugar. Tudo estava imaculado, como se os operários nunca tivessem estado ali.

— A sua amiga Angela assumiu o trabalho. Ela fez os carpinteiros trabalharem como abelhas.

— Eu lhe disse que Angela era boa. Se você a tivesse contratado para o projeto todo, provavelmente teria terminado dentro do prazo. Você... gostou?

— Adorei. Já vejo você aqui preparando o jantar toda a noite...

— Não, não, não. Negativo. Nós iremos preparar o jantar. Todos nós. Você e Brian vão ter que aprender a cozinhar.

— Sim, senhora, desde que seja a instrutora.

Ela assentiu, satisfeita.

— Bem, agora, uma vez que você deixou esta cozinha maravilhosa, qual é a outra dependência que vamos começar a reformar?

Ela fingiu dar maior consideração ao assunto. Então andou vagarosamente até Edward passou os braços por seu pescoço, com a mente cheia de mistério.

— O quarto. Definitivamente o quarto. Mas eu gostaria de checar primeiro, ver como as coisas vão se desenvolver, e assim poderei avaliar as suas necessidades.

— Nossas necessidades. — Sorriu, zombeteiro, enquanto deslizava a mão ao longo do corpo e acariciava o ventre de Isabella. — Após o quarto, o quê?

— Que tal um berçário?

Edward deu um sorriso largo, e ela soube que era a resposta que ele estava esperando.

FIM.

* * *

**O que vocês acharam? Confesso que apesar de entender o lado do Edward, ele me fez raiva. Mas eu amei a história! **

**Bom, até a próxima! :***


End file.
